Yousen No13
by icouldbeemo
Summary: Midorima has a sister. Who is a fangirl and/or insane. Yosen's new manager is Midorima's sister. She said she's British. Takao isn't sure anymore. Warning! OC inside and a lot of possible OOCness. Sumimasen. May be OC x ...? later. LOL Rated T for the potty-mouthed ones. (Previously titled 無冠の五将 but I realized It made no sense. xD)
1. Chapter 0 - Prologue

**Kuroko no Basuke**© Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

**OC - Edasawa Ginji (****枝沢ギンジ****) ©**Nee-chan

**READ AND REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

I had always liked Japan. Even though I've only been there once, I kept yearning for it. To watch the sakura bloom at spring, the white of the snow at winter, and the dizzying heat at summer. At least there, there was always variety, not like old, monotonous England.

Yes, I live here in England, in London, to be exact. I live with my mother, Miss Annabell Weston (she refuses to be known by her real name; Tatsuhisa Kanade), though I would never say that ever. The woman outright told me long ago – when I was still young – that she would not recognize me as her daughter, even though it was an accident, and she bore no child.

I could care less if I'm alive to her or not. I don't care about her either, so it's safe to say there's no love lost.

Anyways, I'm still grateful for Weston; making me an idol since I was young once her agents saw my talent in singing, dancing and acting, making one of her bestselling idols in her lineup. I was glad for the excellent education, and to provide entertainment to people. My androgynous appearance was my best selling point, and that made more crowd come to watch 'Natalie "Nate" Sullivan' perform.

Can't exactly blame a girl to yearn for love and attention, no matter what form, when she had no experience of it now, can you?

This yearning for attention is one of my reasons to want… no, _need_ to go to Japan. I have been fluent in Japanese, and I had wished to be an idol there, or better yet, a seiyuu – people who provide voices to characters to bring them to life.

In my opinion, being a seiyuu is the true test of your ability to act; acting with only your voice. Look at Mamoru Miyano, Daisuke Ono and Fukuyama Jun. Awesomeness of awesomeness, yeah? Though I'm not fangirling over them, I do idolize them for their skills. The spine-tingling voices are just a bonus, am I right? Or am I right?

Aside from wanting to get famous in Japan (hopefully, in my own way) I found something that would change my life forever.

Calm down, I'm not contracting an incurable disease, a being from a different dimension (though I would blatantly admit being an Arrancar is awesomeness in over 9000 levels), or I'll be off married to someone I have no knowledge of.

It's just that I have a father.

Well, duh, I have a father – how else had I formed? Asexual reproduction? Pfft – but Weston never made any effort to look for the guy, the one that made a move on her on one drunk night, most likely, but one day it was just BAM! Right in my face, I received a letter telling me of my long-lost father (that I also have no love for, but I would easily admit I _am_ curious) wants to meet me as soon as possible.

His name is Midorima Ryohei , a well-known Doctor in Tokyo and the owner of the Midorima Hospitals scattered in some cities all over Japan. He's married, I honestly forgot her name, and one son named Midorima Shin-something. His son was born on the same year as me, maybe I was even… _conceived_ around the same time as the guy, but they say I was born _a month _late.

Huh. No wonder I came out with a messed up personality.

If having my father found wasn't a shock enough, the guy decided to be finally responsible and wished to take custody of me. And ever the loving mother, Weston was glad to get rid of me. She immediately signed the custody papers, and prepared to ship me off to Japan by the next month. She kept me still under her employment though, and in exchange for us out of each other's hairs, I behave like the little high-class city girl that I am and go to the idol company in Kyoto (that's where the main branch is located, since that was also Weston's birthplace) to keep the money coming for her and my own money.

Huh, she may be blood, but I won't hesitate in calling her a bitch.

With my flight to Japan only a couple of days away now, I'm too anxious and excited to keep still in the mansion, which quickly put the maids' patience to the test. I can't help it; the nerves aren't helping in my situation. But still…

I wonder how it's like, to have a family.

**Woo, finally rewritten, ay?**

**AND THIS MARKS MY OFFICIAL COMEBACK YEAH!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Silver Enters

**Kuroko no Basuke**© Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

**OC - Edasawa Ginji (****枝沢ギンジ****) ©**Nee-chan

**Huh, I forgot the rewrite of the prologue... Guess I'll do that later.  
**

* * *

May 8th…

Today was the day that I would meet my other 'family', in Japan. My nervousness was rising in tandem with the descent of the plane as we neared the Japan International Airport. I blatantly ignored the way my butler (slash-babysitter) was eyeing me worriedly, too absorbed in my own thoughts to care. I have issues with fussy people, because I was used to doing things myself despite having maids and butlers and whatever at my beck and call.

Hell, I refuse to be a spoiled little brat.

The stewardess' voice sounded through the intercom, announcing that we'll be touching down in a minute, so with I decided to drum my fingers on the arm rest to distract myself, trying not to think about the people that would surely be waiting for me in the airport.

I wondered idly what they looked like.

Too fast for my liking, we have landed, and are taking our luggage out of the overhead compartment while the other stuff is in the cargo hold being shipped out. I glared at Edwin Masons when he tried to take my bag, and he flinched, inexperience and being just newly assigned to me by Weston making him susceptible to my glares. I sighed, and then just muttered that he can go get my other luggage once we get to the luggage area inside the airport. He nodded enthusiastically and followed me out the plane, going down the steps with well hidden trepidation.

When we reached the arrivals area – Edwin pulling the trolley piled high with my bags – I stopped and looked around, looking for the people who are here to get me.

Spotting the plaque card that bore my real name 'Edasawa Ginji', I paused when I saw the family holding it. I was absolutely shocked when the tall guy with glasses had _green_ hair. He looked young, despite his height, and I suddenly had the sinking feeling this guy is Midorima's son.

Bloody hell.

The woman saw me staring at them, and she waved me over, a smile splitting her face. I swallowed, and stiffly walked towards them, keeping my eyes on the ground. Holy, bleedin' hell, I'm so nervous. I came to stop before them, and before I knew what was going on, the woman had stepped forward and embraced me.

Well, tried to.

I flinched and involuntarily stepped back.

The woman only blinked, and then she just laughed. "Oh, children these days! So shy." She laughed, turning to the two men behind her. The guy with weird hair pushed his glasses up and muttered something only they can hear. Whatever it was, the woman blinked, and looked at me in confusion.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" She asked bluntly. I found myself unable to answer, and I flushed. I shook my head.

"No, it's not that." And I decided to leave it at that. I can't just go around saying I dislike all women due to my mother, now, can I?

The four of us stood in absolute awkwardness, before a man with green hair – though a good deal darker than glasses guy – clapped his hands and gave a nervous smile.

"Well, shall we go get food?" He turned to me with a hesitant smile, and I didn't miss the slightly scared look there. Hn. Well, good. Let him be scared.

He just bangs a woman – presumably before marrying this woman before me – and then finds out he has a daughter with said banged woman almost 16 years later and _then _tries to take custody. If this guy was a doctor, how stupid could this be?

Tch.

I followed behind them as the family made their way to the food court, entering one of the diners there and shepherding me like they were my real family. Like hell.

"So, Ginji-chan." Mrs. Midorima began with a sweet smile, sitting to my left while Mr. Midorima sat on my right. That meant Midorima Jr. was sitting across me. "What food would you like?" She asked as she handed me the menu.

I felt my brows furrow ever so slightly, but nonetheless kept quiet, scanning the dishes available. "Pork tonkatsu, beef ramen and gyoza dumplings." I replied quietly. With that, I fished out my wallet and took the necessary bills, to their shock.

"Ginji-chan, you don't have to." Mrs. Midorima said, laying a hand over my hand that held the several yen notes, and the fingers on my other hand twitched in unease, making me wince a bit. Damn, this phobia of mine is troublesome. Still, I gave her a polite smile, playing the role of a good girl very well.

"Please, let me. I feel better when I pay for my own food, but I would never decline a home-cooked meal." I replied smoothly with a wink. All three Midorima was stunned into silence, and that gave me the chance to call over the waiter and tell me him my order. This prompted the others out of their surprise and also tell the waiter their orders.

I absently drummed my black painted nails on the table top in sheer determination to ignore their stares. This was starting to get annoying, _real fast_.

I turned to the teen across from me, and I met his gaze with a challenging look. His eyes narrowed (Uwah, those are long lashes!) and his head tilted up in defiance ever so slightly. His hands, that I noticed were bandaged, came up to push his glasses firmly to his face, the glass glinting. I smirked.

"Hey, what's your name, Greenie?" I asked. His left eye twitched at the word 'Greenie'. Hah! Better thank Mr. Dashner for brilliant words fit for derogatory use!

"Tch. Shouldn't you be introducing yourself first?" I blinked. Did he just…?

"'Nanodayo'?" I parroted, truly confused. Is that even a word? I speak Japanese like I was a natural – with only a _teeny_ bit of British there – but never had I encountered the word 'nanodayo'. The hell?

'Greenie's scowl deepened, and 'dad' decided to step in. "Maa, Ginji-chan-" I felt my own eye twitch at the affectionate use of my name. "-please don't antagonize your older brother." He stated peacefully, and I didn't miss the meaningful glance he sent his son.

Ahh, so he's my older-by-a-month brother. Midorima Shinjirou or something. I grinned, flashing them my abnormally long canine teeth (hey, it's in the Edasawa blood, don't judge) as I reached over the table towards my 'brother'. "Well, then. Edasawa-Tatsuhisa Ginji. I rather you call me Edasawa, though." I introduced myself in the quickest way possible.

He just looked down at my hand, before cautiously taking with his _right _hand. I quickly changed my hand to make the handshake as normal as possible. He looked at me disinterestedly. "Midorima Shintarou."

Oh! So it's ShinTArou, not ShinJIrou. Silly me. I grinned at him. "Mae-govannen, gwaddor-nin." And a round of applause to the great J.R.R. Tolkien, please!

Midorima Jr.'s eyes narrowed for a moment, before blinking and a gleam of recognition was suddenly present in his eyes. "Ah. Tolkien. His works are truly phenomenal."

I blinked in surprise. Wow. Bookish! My type guy- *violent coughing* Forget that I said anything. I turned to Mrs. Midorima. Her smile displayed pristine white teeth, though much flatter and more blunt than mine. "Midorima Natsuki. I've been excited to meet you for a while now."

I blinked. Who, in their right mind, would be excited to see the bastard child of their spouse? This woman has Sirius issues, honestly. And pun fully intended despite my lack of humoring skills. Bite me.

"Oookay…" I slowly turned to my biological father. And truth be told; I'm dead scared of him. What does he think of me? Burden? A curiosity? Bastard? His carefully blank face did not answer my questions.

He folded his hands in front of him on the table, peering at me through thick lashes. I forced myself to meet his gaze. He opened his mouth to speak. "Midorima Ryohei, as you already know." His scrutiny was beginning to make me uncomfortable. "I wish to meet my daughter and make up for all those your, if you'd let me."

xXx

I was very, _very _beyond irritated right now. Irritated and anxious. Why? Well, I planned to meet with my 'family' for a bit – just a few hours – and then head over to Kyoto to finally settle in the family home and meet my grandmother and personal assistant there. Then when I'm comfortable and ready, I can go ahead and arrange for my schooling. Which I still haven't decided on yet.

But the Midorima family just _had _to go and drag me with them to their house, huh?

Goddamnit!

After the rather quite lunch earlier in the airport, they somehow managed to drag me back to their home in Tokyo. They had me sitting in the back with Midorima Jr., while I had to listen to Mrs. Midorima and Midorima Sr. talk at the front, their topics ranging from their hospitals to Midorima Jr.'s extracurricular activities, which caught my interest.

Apparently, Greenie here is a basketball player, playing for the Shooting Guard position. He's too bloody tall, though. But, who am I to judge? I'm a 15-turning-16 year old girl who is 178 cm tall and plays both Point Guard and Small Forward, positions that doesn't require height. Yeah, I play sports too, to keep myself in shape and as a medium to work out my frustrations and whatnot. Being Weston's kid is very, very stressful, I assure you. Despite the financial benefits that you can get.

Right now, Greenie and I are sitting on the couch, pretending to watch the movie 'Blended', and I fought the urge to laugh at Greenie's discomfort during those totally inappropriate for children and pre-teens moment. If he's uncomfortable with movie kissing scenes, wait till he get to London or even US or Russia. I would pay to see his face, ha!

"It's soooo romantic!" Yeah, yeah, your chest is too fake, Ginger, get out of the screen. I looked around casually. "Cozy place you got here." I said nonchalantly, casting Greenie a sidelong look. He stiffened for a moment, before sighing and turning off the TV. We weren't watching at any rate.

"Thank you for the compliment," He replied. He turned to me for a moment. "I trust you've been to Japan before? I do hope you feel at ease here."

I blinked. Wow, that was the most he said the whole time I'm with the guy. I nodded in response to his question. "Well, once. I've stayed here for a year, and that's it." I replied with a shrug. He nodded and slightly awkward silence fell, and the awkward vibe was coming from Greenie. I fought the urge to grin.

After a minute or two, he sighed and pushed his glasses up tiredly. "Forgive me; I've never been the kind of person to do well with people." He explained. I gave him a one-sided smile in reassurance.

"Nah, no problem. I've met people with worse cases than yours." A brilliant idea suddenly hit me, making me grin. "Ne, you have any books lying around, do you?"

He seemed relieve that I'm the one to initiate conversation, and he got up and motioned for me to follow him. I did so, ignoring the pair of eyes – I don't know whose – boring into the back of my skull, and trailed after Greenie, coming to a stop in a hallway hidden behind the stairs. Huh, didn't notice this before.

"The private library and father's personal office is here; on the left hand and right hand positions respectively." He informed me, opening the door to the library and stepped back, allowing me to enter first. I did so with an enthusiastic grin. Books!

And _whoa_, a lot of books. I could easily sit in a corner and read the ink out of these! The books were sorted according to category, then date of purchase, making it easy for someone to find whatever they are looking in this treasure trove of knowledge.

Yep, I am also a total book nerd. Blame my P.A. for addiction to books. And sports. I'll never forget sports.

I walked over to one shelf, and spotted the card that said 'Medical References' pinned to the top frame. Whoo, top to bottom was all about medical stuff. I know I'm smart, but anything medical? Meh, I'll be forever stuck to basic first aid. There are just some things that wouldn't just stick to your mind, and my erratic memory isn't helping.

Getting a random book from the shelf, I plopped down on the leather bean bag, curling up to make myself comfortable. I looked at the cover, and was surprised to see an English translation of _Alice in Wonderland_ by Lewis Caroll. Huh, so Greenie can read in English? Or maybe it's just his parents. Hmm.

|"Hey, do you speak English, even just a little?"| I asked in English, the corners of my mouth curling up in a mischievous smile. He turned from the doorway – about to leave, I bet – and gave me another one of his blank faced looks.

|"Yes, is it that surprising?"| He replied with slight sarcasm. I only shook my head and gave him my best impression of the Chesire Cat, and I snickered quietly when Greenie rolled his eyes and left, closing the door behind him.

I turned back to my book. "This'll be _so_ interesting…"

So within a few minutes, I lost myself in the book, mouthing the words artistically spun to tell mind-bending stories, and ignoring the flow of time around me as I kept on flipping through the pages, the smooth and rough texture a familiar feel under my fingers. I could read on and on for countless hours. There was only one problem though.

I was getting sleepier and sleepier by the minute, and soon, I fell with Alice through the rabbit hole, down, down, down and into Morpheus' arms.

Huh, even in sleep I can be pretty poetic…

"SHIN-CHAN! Oi, Shin-chan, are you here?!" Wha-wha-what?! I jerked upright, sending the book on my lap tumbling down onto the polished wooden floor. I swore.

|"God-fucking-damnit."| I bent down to pick up the book, dusting it off before returning it to the shelf where I got it. I heard footsteps outside, and then Mrs. Midorima's voice.

"Ah, Takao-kun! Are here you here to bring Shintarou's homework?"

"Ah, yes! We had a lot, and Shin-chan being on the basketball team, he can't afford to fail! Haha!" The boyish voice said outside. I walked quietly to the door and opened it by a fraction; seeing Mrs. Midorima and a black-haired guy – the same age as me, if he implied that he and Greenie are classmates.

I watched quietly, as Mrs. Midorima walked up the stairs, presumably to Greenie's room, and 'Takao-kun' went to wait in the living room. Huh, they must be close, if this guy's willing to deliver stiff Greenie their homework. And he said he's not good with people…

I abandoned my hiding place, sneaking quietly to the kitchen without making it look like I was actually sneaking. You know; the 'passing by quietly' technique that produces _freaking epic _faces? I love those!

I kept my eyes off him as I 'passed by quietly', entering the kitchen as silent as possible. I held in my snickering as I felt his shocked eyes on me, not expecting some random, silver haired girl suddenly pop into existence. Maa, I'm not apologetic, though.

"What are you doing here, Takao?" Oooh, cold. Footsteps thudded down the stairs, as I poured myself a glass of water.

"Shi-shi-s-shin-chan…! G-g-gho-!" Oh dear, I might've scared the guy too much.

"What? Speak properly!" I heard Greenie bark. Okay, I'll eat my words; _these two are not friends_.

"There was a _ghost!_" The guy almost screeched. Uh… I have to admit; I'm a little bit offended at the 'ghost' description. Sure I'm pale – work requirement and extensive spa treatments to keep myself look 'doll perfect' – but I'm not _that _pale!

"You saw a girl?"

"No, a GHOST!I saw a gho—Wait, how did you know it was a girl?" There was a rather audible sigh.

"Edasawa-san?" I grinned to myself and I skipped over to the living room, my grin widening upon seeing 'Takao's dumbstruck face and Greenie's blank one. Psh, my 'brother' is too boring. I skipped over to him, deciding to mess with them for a bit.

"Nii-sama, you called?" Uhh… Why did I just sound like Aries from Fairy Tail? 'Nii-sama' gave me an unimpressed look, and that finally made me break into fit of giggles, clutching my stomach as I struggled to breathe.

Greenie finally looked pissed – which was a victory for me – and 'Takao' was openly gaping at us. "Sh-shin-chan? Who-"

"My supposed sister." Greenie growled, before stomping away to his room. He stopped half-way up the steps, turned around, walked over to Takao and took the notebooks from the shorter guy's slack hands, and went back up again.

That made me laugh harder, falling to my knees just as Takao kept switching his eyes from me to the top of the stairs, looking _absolutely _lost and confused. I don't pity him one bit! Hahaha!

xXx

Three weeks. Three weeks have passed by in a blur of activity and a bunch of paperwork for my late enrolment in the school of my choosing, and signing countless documents and contracts for the Japanese branch of Weston's company here in Kyoto.

Will wanted to help me with things, but in the end, my will (no pun intended, just a whole lot of coincidence) overpowered his, so I sent him to home care stuff. Like designing the whole place, assigning workers, clean up and whatnot to make the Edasawa ancestral home much more fitting to house me and my grandmother (who will be following me here in Kyoto within a month or two).

I may actually be fine with only simple things, but as the Edasawa-Tatsuhisa Scion, I'm expected to keep up appearances. Which sucks, _BIG TIME_.

So here I am, meticulously putting my books in my bag, ironing my clothes and uniforms myself (I'm independent like that) and preparing all the makeup projects given to me to fill my grades from the first one and a half month that I hadn't attended.

The teachers thought it was unnecessary, but I like having straight A's. I do need my allowance, you know.

I looked over at my school schedule and work schedule, and for the third time that day, I was immensely happy for the lack of overloaded work. Recordings every three weeks, photoshoot once a month, and every two months would be live shows. Radio shows might pop up suddenly, so there's no definite schedule to that. Boy, am I glad!

I nodded to myself, satisfied, and I decided to give myself the luxury of laziness. Okay, it's not a luxury or whatever, but you get my point, right? Anyways, I allowed my mind to wander, specifically to these past three weeks.

Takao Kazunari (also known as 'Takao' and 'Bakao' by my dearest brother) had quickly become a very good friend of mine. He was cheerful, fun to be with, and most of all; became nii-san's friend.

I was given an opportunity to observe my new sibling, and – I have to swear here: _holy shit_ – he _is_ not good with people at all! He was officially socially inept, unlike me or atleast Kazunari-kun. I pegged the reasons for this behaviour due to his habits and looks. Habits; one does not simply tote around 'lucky items' (He watches Oha-Asa, which he explained to me once was a Japanese horoscope program), keep on saying 'nanodayo' (apparently, it was more of a verbal tick than an actual word) and tapes their fingers.

Because, honestly, who tapes their finger? Nii-san, apparently.

But Kazunari-kun steadfastly stuck by his side, ignoring everyone else in favor of Shintarou-niisan. He told me once that it wasn't pity, or gratitude that he kept himself placed firmly by my brother's side; but rather a chance to prove himself and have Shintarou acknowledge him.

Well, that and it was kinda funny to keeping teasing the green-haired guy at how tsundere he was.

And that brings me to how I became rather… Cordial with my brother. Which was simple beyond simple that there was this one time I actually didn't get _any _sleep as I pondered and worried how to impress my brother, so that he could recognize me as his sister. Sure, I was a bit of a jerk to him at times, but hey, never once did I have another sibling till now, did I?

Well, anyways, everything was settled in a few round of basketball. Who knew?

Will always told me I played best in basketball than volleyball or soccer, but never did I realize that I was good _enough_ for Shintarou to see my abilities and _even praise me._ I swear, I've never felt more embarrassed and happy at the same time.

So all in all, I'm pretty happy with my new life here. I finally reached atleast a properly civilized relationship with Ryohei-tousama, and Natsuki-san. Oh well, progress is progress, and I'm in no hurry to be all cuddly with them.

"Maa, day after tomorrow, I'll be doing extra supplies shopping and more…" I muttered to myself absently, before getting up and flopping down the canopy bed. I should really be in my own room (where I dragged my personal futon) but years spent in sleeping on a western-style bed was a hard habit to get out of. Ahh, I really should practice then. But for now…

I will sleep.

* * *

**And yay! Rewritten and from Prologus to recent chapters shall be in Eda-chan's POV. Or unless a change is necessary… Which I can't say for now… Er…**

**Anyways, my KnB muse is still not fully back online, but I'm **_**slowly**_** getting there; okay? Patience is a virtue! Though I'm one to talk because I **_**so**_** lack that one. Ha! I'll do try my best though, because I owe all those who favorite, followed and reviewed this. **

**Haahh… What else…? **

**Oh yeah, just because I've place Eda-chan in Kyoto **_**it doesn't mean**_** she'll be going to Rakuzan! The title's: "YOUSEN 13", right? It won't make sense if Eda-chan is with Rakuzan. (though I am admittedly tempted to write something about a Rakuzan!Edasawa…)**

**Hn. This is shorter than the original but, oh well. I guess I'll have to wrap this up here.**

**See ya soon!**

**-LYNX**

**P.S: The mjor changes involving Eda-chan I that she's now a serious/slightly more sane troll, she doesn't have Erythrophobia and Haemophobia (though she's still scared of women), her mom's alive, I gave her a grandma (I don't know why either) and she'll not be the sole manager for Yousen! Wait… Ugh… Spoiler warning…? I think that's too late though… o.O…..**


	3. Chapter 2 - First Day

**Kuroko no Basuke**© Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

**OC - Edasawa Ginji (****枝沢ギンジ****) ©**Nee-chan

I have to admit, saying goodbye to people you're more or less close to is rather awkward. It was Saturday, my leave for my new school this coming Monday, and probably my last day of seeing them for a while. I'm in Tokyo as of now, since taking the train here than in Kyoto would be faster.

Now, you want to know where I'm going? Well, I'm going to Akita-ku, all the way up in Northern Japan. Why? Well, there was this school here that caught my interest with two reasons to convince me; _Western-style curriculum _and it'll be _cold_.

Yes, I love the cold, don't judge, okay? I've always liked winter best.

Okay, anyways, back to point. Here I am in the train station; standing in awkward silence with my 'family' (I still won't really accept that fact…) and we kind of just looked at each other stupidly. I pitied them, and decided to break the ice first. I cleared my throat and addressed Ryohei-tousama and Natsuki-san – the woman looking uncomfortably close to crying, for some reason.

"I'll be sure to back here at least once a month, at the end, if you're wondering. If not, I'm at the Edasawa estate in Kyoto every two weeks at the very least. I gave Midori-niisama my number and e-mail address, if you have something urgent to tell me whilst I'm away." I informed them, hiking my duffel bag higher up my shoulder.

"Will you be fine?" Natsuki-san asked, worry in her voice. I nodded tiredly, having answered this question for, what, a hundred times in the past days?

"Yes, I'm quite adept at living independently, truthfully." I answered. Well, I like being independent and having Weston out of my hair. I turned to Midori-niisama. Why that? Well, he's _green_. And a month older than me. Shintarou can be a mouthful at times, no matter how awesome. "Who did you say was in Yousen High, again? Murasaki-something first name-something? I'll be sure to give your regards to him, if I can get into the team."

He scowled at what I said (which one, I'm not sure) and pushed his glasses up. "First; it's _Murasakibara Atsushi_. Second; don't even bother." He finished with a tired sigh, looking like he very much wanted to go home.

Well, he can go. It wasn't like I forced them here! Like seriously, I was preparing yesterday, and they asked when I would leave and Natsuki-san and Ryohei-san was like BAM!They wanted to go. Midori-niisama and I didn't even have a choice.

I wanted to go quietly _and peacefully_ while Nii-sama wanted to go back to his Shuutoku High and practice. More or less with (albeit it was forced…) Kazunari-kun. I'm beginning to suspect something between those two…

Anyways, I frowned at Midori-niisama. "Why? He was your teammate, wasn't he?"

Midori-niisama sighed, rubbing his temples. "You'll just set off his over-zealous streak. You'll know when it's going downhill when he starts saying something about 'crushing'." Ah.

So that's why. Okay, won't tell! I nodded at him and grinned. "Well, okay. My lips are sealed. See you in a tournament, okay? I'll be terribly disappointed if we didn't get to play you!" I couldn't help but poke at his pride as one of the Kiseki no Sedai (Kazunari-kun explained to me what was that – actually _who_ they were, so I think I'm up-to-date with the basketball world here) for the sole reason of teasing him and alleviating my boredom.

I feel pretty justified by that.

Big guy scoffed, haughtily I might add (don't get me started at how perfect it was, like he was born to do it), and pushed his glasses up. "We'll see about that. Shouldn't you be leaving now?"

Ah, he's right. My train just arrived, and I gave them a two-fingered salute as farewell. I turned and entered the metal contraption, watching with disinterest as a few more others besides me entered. I looked up when a speck of green suddenly appeared in my peripheral vision, and I was surprised to see Midori-niisama.

He held out a small box to me, and I raised my eyebrow at that. He coughed. "T-takao wanted to give this as an apology, for not being able to see you off." I smiled.

"Liar." I stated simply. He looked taken aback and honestly offended by that.

"What?"

"Well, for one, this is a brand I recognize." Pointing at the barely there mark at the top of the box. It was a rather famous jewelry line, after all. "And I'm not saying that Kazunari-kun is dirt poor; but I'm confident enough to say that well-off people are the only ones who could afford this in just a span of a week."

I gave him a cheeky smile as he huffed, his face red as he pushed up his glasses. He turned away hastily. "Tch. I'll be ashamed to call you my sister when I don't see you in the Inter-High."

…

What?!

I was so gobsmacked by that sentence – especially the 's-word'! – that I just watched him dumbly as the glass doors closed behind Midori-niisama, whisking me away to Akita and to a new school life.

I'm only half-looking forward to it though. School work is _such_a _pain. _Am I right, or am I right? And Math gives me the most trouble. Anyone willing to help this poor girl? No? Aww.

xXx

To summarize my trip from Tokyo to Akita, it went like this; Sleep, wake up, arrival in Akita, drive to dorm, get dorm assignment, meet the (not actually present) new dorm mate, walk around, eat out, finally meet new dorm mate (a second year named Okamoto Kanako, also going to Yousen), and sleep.

So, right now, it's Sunday, and I went to the local temple to pray. Hey, my Grandma taught me to be faithful to the One Above, and even though we're not horribly religious, we're believers. I might not look like it, but I read the Bible. Hah! You weren't expecting that, were you?!

Looks can be deceiving, bwahahahaha! (*Cough*) Ahem, sorry.

After leaving my offering, I went to the nearest takoyaki stand, getting one of those scrumptious treats. I love these more than American cuisine, I swear. I blew at the ball of octopus meat to cool it just a little, before taking a bite, the vegetables and meat making an awesome flavor. Add in a bit of spiciness, and then you get yourself a culinary miracle!

I smiled to myself as I walked around, near the edge of a river, leisurely eating my takoyaki as I sat down on the grass. It was pretty peaceful here, which is another thing I liked. I know it was still too early to say, but who cares? I'll enjoy it till it lasts.

"Monday, first day tomorrow…" I muttered to myself, finishing off the heavenly takoyaki and throwing the carton away, as I began my trek to the dorm. I originally planned to rent an apartment or something, but Will somehow managed to convince me to just go to the dorms. How he did that, I forgot.

Huh.

Well, Okamoto-senpai wasn't too bad. She's a bit of a tomboy, though she _did _have her girly moments. There was this one time yesterday she wanted to paint my nails – _PINK! THE HORROR!_ – because she saw how well I took care of my nails. And we just met for like, a couple hours?

Yikes!

But… if compared to the other inhabitants… I'm pretty sure I'll pick Okamoto-senpai any time of the day. And she plays _volleyball_. How cool is that!

Cool enough but not as cool as basketball, though. BOOYAH!

Fishing out my own copy of our dorm key, I unlocked it, leaving my shoe outside and slipping on the slippers we set near the door. Cleanliness of the room was something we wholly agreed on, aside from cooking schedules.

"Senpai, I'm back." I called out absently, only to pause when no one responded. Huh, maybe she went out? I immediately went to the fridge, where we leave notice notes stuck there for easy reading.

I plucked at yellow sticky note and read it quietly.

_Edasawa-kun, _

_I'll be out till late at evening. With my family right now._

_You can just cook or get a take out for yourself, won't be eating there._

_-O. K.-senpai_

_PS: NOT A SINGLE TRASH LYING AROUND_

Oh, yeah, I forgot. Okamoto-senpai's very scary! Like… Over 9000 levels scary! Though I guess she's just being asserting her dominance here as my senpai. What's with Japanese and the 'senpai-kouhai' thing? I call my mother 'Weston', for Christ's sake! Geez!

Anyways…! I looked at the clock over the counter, and found it was already afternoon. There was still some orange chicken left from breakfast… Okay, then! Orange chicken it is!

I set out to reheat it; putting my laptop on the table to play a bit of music to banish the silence that was ringing in my ears (don't you hate it when too much silence makes SO MUCH NOISE). I put it on random and was pleased when the first song was Snow Fairy by PHUNKIST. Fairy Tail is awesome. The art consistency of the anime just needed more work, honestly…

Back to the task at hand, I drummed my fingers against the counter top as I wait for the reheating to finish up, cause honestly; I'm beginning to get hungry. And Okamoto-senpai's orange chicken tastes so damn awesome. I'm no slouch in cooking myself – Grandma drilled those cooking skills of hers ince I was young – but this orange chicken is just…

_Damn_.

The ding of the oven alerted me to my food, and I immediately took it out, unplugging the appliance as I did so. I transferred it to a serving bowl, placing it on the table before going back to the kitchen to get myself a plate to eat. I quietly muttered the lyrics of the current song, which happened to be a Korean song. 'Did you or Did You Not?' by BlockB.

I'm not a picky listener, though I can't speak fluently/understand/read Korean right now. Only German, Japanese, English and little bit of Filipino. Haha!

I nearly jumped when my phone buzzed, my fork nearly dropping off the edge of the table if my hand hadn't snapped out to catch it. I gave a relieved sigh, before turning to my phone and glaring at it. I picked it up and looked at the message address.

Wait… I don't remember giving Takao my number.

["Gin-chan! If you're wondering why I have your number, I simply raided your nii-chan's phone. You don't mind, do you? Lil sis wanted to say hi, by the way! Well, that' all for now, ja ne!"] … Okay. I have to commend him, though. One does not simply steal Midori-niisama's stuff. Even though it's not his lucky items.

Pretty sure he's part dragon. For hoarding his stuff. Yeah.

I decided to reply. ["Sure, tell Yuuko-chan I said hi, please? And no more stealing nii-sama's stuff. He'll hang you if he ever caught you."] Was my quick reply, finishing off what remained of my meal. and I licked the sauce off my lips. Damn, I should convince senpai to teach me how to cook orange chicken like her!

After dumping my plate on the sink – I'll wash that later – I looked around the dorm and found out it was a bit messy, and I checked the clock. Huh, 2:16 PM. Still have time for clean-up or whatever. Which I did, since Okamoto-senpai liked cleanliness as much as I do. I easily exchanged texts with Kazunari-kun or Yuuko-chan while cleaning, to occupy myself as I mopped the floor, washed the counter top, checked the electricity (though I _didn't_ tinker with it. One electrocution is enough, thank you!) and _even washed _the bed sheets. They'll be dry before I go to school tomorrow, so, no harm done.

With me decently tired and satisfied with my work, trudged to my room (the living room had to doors that lead to our rooms, we don't share) and grabbed a change of clothes, stripping off my clothes as I walked to the bathroom to wash up. Normally I'd use hot water to wash-up, since it's just a quick bath, but I turned the knob a little bit closer to 'cold', ridding me of the fatigue and temptation of sleep.

Don't get me wrong; sleep is _heavenly_, but I hadn't exactly eaten anything for dinner. And since the orange chicken was gone (I ate it, of course!), I contemplated into ordering or just going to the steak house a couple blocks away, in the main shopping district of Akita.

My options for ordering were pizza, Chinese/Thai/Korean food, and fast food, but steak sounds tempting… I snatched my wallet from the back of my pants and checked. I smiled.

'Steak house it is!' And with that decision, I plucked my own copy of the key from the hook behind the door (we decided to put that there so we won't have to misplace it somewhere else) and placed it in my pocket, locking the door behind me as I slipped on a pair of sandals. I left the dorm, heading to the steak house at a quick pace.

You wouldn't exactly make your hungry stomach wait, would you?

Uwah, the steak house was fairly lively tonight. But still enough that there are still open tables. I immediately went to the counter to order, keeping it simple and quick at the same time would satisfy my cravings for meat, I went to an open table, playing Flappy Bird on my phone to kill time.

… Fuck a bloody duck. This game is still shit.

Will would most likely skin me alive for swearing, but eh, he isn't here, right? And I only swear often. So I'm not in trouble.

My order came quick – which made me even happier – and after a quiet prayer, dug in with gusto, chewing the well-done steak in ecstasy. Well, I have to admit, this was nothing like the steaks in high-class London, but food is food and it's _delicious._

No need for me to criticize something so good.

xXx

Oookay. I know I'm new here, and with my looks that make you think 'albino' (though I'm not) it's easy to spot me, and in the fact the fact that I'm a head – or two – taller than most girls. But seriously…

Do they _have_ to stare so obviously?

Being an idol also means that I live on the stage, but I swear I live on a different kind of attention not the 'oooh-new-person-who-is-she-wow-them-looks' kind of attention. This is seriously irritating. Ugh.

I discreetly sighed, gracefully side stepping a bunch of girls that shamelessly stopped in front of me and gossiped, their eyes darting to me every now and then. You see why I dislike women? Good. Though… I have to admit some of them aren't so bad… Don't tell anyone I said that, you got me?!

Finally reaching the main building, I immediately made my way to the Guidance Office, where I was told to get my schedule, class assignment, and where I'll wait for my homeroom teacher. I wonder what class I will be joining.

"Tatsuhisa-san?" I scowled in reflex to that name, glaring at whoever called me. I faltered when the brunette woman let out a terrified 'eep!', and I forced my face to relax. I smiled politely, rising from where I sat.

I hate it. When. People. Call me. By _that_ name.

"Ah, it's actually 'Edasawa', sensei." I replied, bowing to her. Her brows furrowed, looking down at the file in her hands.

"But it says—"

"I'm _Edasawa_ Ginji, sensei. Pleased to meet you." I placed a good amount of emphasis on the 'Edasawa'. She hesitated, chewing on her bottom lip nervously, before finally nodding, surrendering to my demand. Good. Woman knows not to test me.

She motioned for me to follow her, and I did so quietly, only looking up when she handed me a piece of paper. I glanced at it, and found out it was my schedule and my homeroom assignment.

Huh. 1-B. Nice, a break from all the A's I've been seeing. For a little while, anyways, I still need to keep up a perfect grade for Weston. Ugh. That sucks. Oh well, what's done is done, and the best I could do is work hard to earn my keep. Bleurgh.

I trailed after her, taking note of the land marks to remember where my homeroom is in this rather grand school. I followed her all the way to the second floor, past the library, cafeteria, music room and the classroom of 1-A. Finally, we reached 1-B, where my new sensei (who introduced herself as Matsuhisa Kanade on our way here) told me to wait for her signal. I nodded and leaned against the wall – in a spot where I won't be seen – to wait.

"You can come in now." Aaand, there's my signal! I stood straight, straightening the collar of my white blouse, before pulling open the door, walking to Matsuhisa-sensei's side with confidence. I turned to the class quietly and bowed, as customary.

"My name is Edasawa Ginji," I began, straightening to pretend that I was looking at them directly. Being a performer helped me perfect that technique. "I hope we'll get along well."

Which in my language translates to: 'Leave me the fuck alone and I'll be able tolerate you every now and then'. Seriously, I'll approach you myself when I'm interested, but I'll back the fuck off if _you_ approach. Confusing, huh? Well, deal with it, because 'confusion' is my real name.

I immediately noticed the surprised whispering, speculative and otherwise from the girls, and the expected appreciative looks from the male population. Not to be vain or anything (lies!), I'm kinda drop dead gorgeous, inherited from the Edasawa line. Along with trademark silver eyes and hair. One of the good things about being me… I guess.

I swept my eyes over them, a silent appraisal, before going wide by a fraction. Holy bleeding heart of Kurotsuchi Mayuri (what?).

There, in the back, near the middle, was a guy. Not just any guy though. An _impossibly tall_ guy – I'll bet 15$ he's part Titan, or even a Menos Grande – with _holy fuck is that violet _hair. And I though having _silver_ hair was strange. Along with green. This guy probably broke the ridiculous hair record in my book. _Seriously_.

Met his bored eyes, and I absently noted that they looked _hella_ bored. Well, I feel ya bro. School is _such_ a _bore_.

"Hmm… Where to put you?" Matsuhisa mused, tapping a finger to her chin as she swept her chocolate colored eyes across the room. Well, the open spot was to tall guy's left…

"Ah! There, please sit beside Murasakibara-san! The one with violet hair!" My jaw _nearly _dropped at the name. _Murasakibara_? As in; _Murasakibara Atsushi? _Kiseki no Sedai's Center? The one Midori-niisama said had a ridiculous proficiency for defense that it was almost mind-wrecking?

_That's him?!_

I smiled. "Thank you, sensei." And with that, I walked over to my seat – not minding all the eyes on me at that moment, and sat down, taking out my notebooks and textbooks like a good student. I looked back up at Matsuhisa-sensei, seeing her smile in satisfaction, before launching into whatever she had to say.

I had tuned her out at that moment, since I was busy looking at Murasakibara-san from the corner of my eyes. The guy… was sleeping. It was homeroom and he was already asleep. Really? Is this guy serious?

I know nothing about the Kiseki no Sedai, except for their names, positions and which school they had entered upon reaching high school. So, I'm kind of surprised to see a sports _genius_ act like this. Was he that complacent that he could disregard his academics in favor of slacking off? Huh, that's actually pretty disappointing.

Midori-niisama still has a lot of points in my book though. I'll have to admit he's weird and endearing at the same time. Might be his tsundere-ness.

Shrugging, I focused on my lessons, eager to prove my intellect and dedication to learning. I was excited!

…

Nah, just bullshitting you! I _loathe_ school, I just put up with it because of Grandma, Will, allowance (never forget allowance), and me wanting to experience high school life, like a normal kid. Well, as normal as I can manage.

I sighed internally. This'll be a _long_ day. And I can't wait to go down the gyms.

xXx

As soon as last period ended and our teacher dismissed us, I got up, gathered my things, walked up to Murasakibara-san, and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

He turned to me with bored eyes, and a raised eyebrow to match.

"Can I follow you to the basketball gym? I recognized you as Murasakibara-san, and I hoped to join the basketball team as a manger." I paused. "Or something."

He only blinked at me, as did the other students around us who heard me, before waving a hand, turning back to stuff his things in his bag haphazardly. "Whatever. Knock yourself out."

I grinned despite the words, eagerly skipping after him as he made his way out. We didn't engage in conversation, which I didn't mind since I was rather busy looking around my new school to really talk with him. Besides, he looked like he's the type not to engage in conversation.

Fine by me, I can easily deal with silence.

It was quite a ways from the gym – since it was outside the main building and situated near the south gate – which also gave me more time to appreciate our school. Probably the one I liked most about the place is the gardens (trees, _trees everywhere) _and the library. Peaceful and all that.

We reached the gym doors in a relaxed pace, and without saying anything else, Murasakibara-san left probably to the locker room, and I simply shrugged, unconcerned about his attitude. I've dealt with worse. I pushed open the doors by a fraction, slipping inside quietly to observe from the sidelines.

And the only thing I could say is; _tall_.

Like, 75% of the population of the club members here are rather tall. Huh, is this a requirement, or just plain coincidence?

"Pick up the pace! 5 more laps, double time!" I heard a voice bark out, and focusing on the spot where I heard it, an eyebrow rose infinitesimally. A woman?

She looked easily the same age as my mother, wearing a black suit and a shinai held loosely in her hand, a whistle on the other. Her commanding aura and the calculating eyes fixed on the players immediately told me that she's Team Yousen's coach. Whoa.

Beside her was a girl in the Yousen uniform, a clip board in hand as she scribbled furiously on it, wide brown eyes darting up every now and then behind large glasses. Her light brown hair were tied in twin pigtails at the base of her neck, giving her a bit geeky look. 'Must be their manager, then.'

"Ara, who might you be?" I blinked, and looked at the person who spoke, standing to my left. I blinked once more.

There stood a guy, with 'emo' hairstyle and a beauty mark under his visible right eye. He smiled at me pleasantly, and I noted that there was a barely there American accent in his speech. Huh, so I'm not the only foreigner kid here. How lovely!

"Ah, Edasawa Ginji's my name." I bowed low. "Pleased to meet you."

"Ahh, I remember Atsushi –" _Atsushi?_ You mean Murasakibara-san? " – mentioning about a girl in his class that wants to join. Would that happen to be you?"

Huh, okay. That ups Murasakibara-san in my book. Who knew he can be nice? I certainly didn't! Hahaha!

I nodded. "Yes, unless someone else also came here with the same intentions as I do. Ah, may I ask for your name?" The guy blinked, then nodded.

"Himuro Tatsuya, a second year." Ah, that puts him as my senpai. I was about to greet him – as customary – when a rather nasally – and quite frankly; _fucking annoying_ – voice interrupted me, the sound originating from the door.

"Himuro-kun~" And out of nowhere, a woman just _jumped_ on Himuro-senpai, almost making the guy topple. I blinked. Ah, it's a woman. "Himuro-kun I missed you so much!"

Bloody hell… Her squealing hurts my ears like _damn_. Wait… 'Missed' her? Are they lovers or something? I looked at Himuro-senpai's face, and my eyes widened.

'Nope, just an overly delirious woman who thinks she's Himuro-senpai's girlfriend. I'm actually impressed that they believe their _own _lies! That should be a talents, or something like that.' I mused, watching Himuro-senpai shrug off the busty woman.

"Ah, Fukuwa-san, please let go—"

"Mou, no need to be shy!" She giggled, which sound more like a horrendous grating sound to me, and she batted her eyelashes at him. "And I wanted to tell you I wanted to apply as your manager, so you won't have to miss me! Isn't that a brilliant idea, ne?"

Nope, it's not. Just impossibly fucked up.

A quick glance around the room surprised me. Everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing as me, if their expressions are anything to go by. The girl in pigtails approach where we are, pushing up her glasses. She smiled at us – or more like at _me – _gently.

"May we help you?" She asked, her voice soft and inviting. I tensed up a bit, before forcing myself to calm down. Despite her friendly aura, something felt off about her.

"Uh…" I swallowed, trying to regain my lot voice. "I-I wanted to apply a-as a manager… Or something…"I swallowed again nervously when her glasses reflected light in a rather scary way, the corners of her mouth curling up in a smile.

"Well, how about you; Fukuwa-kun?" Ah… So this girl here might be a third year. 'Fukuwa' sniffed, turning up her nose – which I suddenly had the urge to punch until her face caved in – and spoke in a haughty voice.

"I will be the manager, Minazuki-_kun_. So why bother with that brat? In fact, why don't you step down and be In fact, why don't you step down and be _my_ assistant?" Whoo, boy. Ego level is over 9000. This can't be reached, holy bleedin' hell. I don't even have _this_ level of ego.

And that's something, because when you're me; you're always on a stage, and _the world_ is looking at you.

I'm very much willing to bet my next five paychecks that this woman here feels like she has the _universe_ looking at her.

"Oh? Well, I see how that is." He smile was _ominous_. _Bloody hell_. "Araki-sensei!"

The woman called looked at our spot with indifference, before her gaze sharpened after a small sweep of the atmosphere. She straightened to her full height, the hand holding a clip board of her own falling to the side. "What is it?" Her eyes roved over us once more, before settling on Himuro-san and his 'koibito'. "This better be good."

"Two prospective assistant managers; only one spot is available therefore current course of action taken should be a deciding game." Minazuki-senpai states in a voice that sound horribly close to a doctor calling out instructions for an extremely delicate surgery. Her smile didn't help one bit. "Is this permissible?"

Araki-sensei seemed to be appraising us, before clapping her hands to call the attention of everyone to her. "Very well; boys, to the sides and bring out the portable rings. Participants, step forward." And I did so, walking forward in an almost lazy gait while Fukuwa strode forward with all the confidence of a beauty queen on her prime. I rolled my eyes.

Soon we were standing before the rather scary coach of Yousen, which nearly made me turn on the spot and run like the devil himself was on my heels. Which might be true if this little scenario did happening, since I'm _dead scared of women_.

"Huh… Well, let's get this show on the road. Spare clothes in the locker room, touch the ones with no names, and 10 minute warm-up before game." She fixed us a look. "Go."

I moved before she did, depositing my bag on the stage as I passed it, already unbuttoning the black vest and loosening the dark red tie (which still creeps me out every once in a while, cause it's _red_) as I walked, uncaring of the bewildered looks sent my way.

Eh, if you lived in a liberated country like London, you get a little desensitized to stuff like public stripping.

By the time I stepped through the locker room, I was already halfway down the white blouse, easily shrugging it off and folding it in a hastily done way, setting it aside as I picked a random unused locker (why do they even had _spare one in the first place_, even?) and slipped on the shirt, thankful that I always wore sports bra instead of the usual one (those… lacy abominations…) so it made changing easier.

I slipped the shorts on, before removing my skirt and toeing off my shoes to go join my folded jacket and blouse as I picked up the shoes – oh, nice colors – and tied it, stretching my arms calmly over my head just as Fukuwa entered, glaring at me with blatant hate.

I just turned my head and strutted out, my uniform in my hands.

I calmly just shoved my clothes – I was too excited to play – and I did a one-handed cartwheel as I walked off to the side, curving my spine as far as it would go to hear _cr-cr-cr-cr-c-cr-CRACK_ of the vertebrae. Ah, that's a relief.

I first set out with popping all of my joints that can be popped, smirking at the astonished and creeped out looks they were giving me. Then I finally did the regular stretches, reaching down to my feet while forcing my knees not to bend, which actually burns my hamstrings abit but nothing too painful. I reached with my right arm over my shoulder, then my left arm reach up behind my back to grab my right arm, holding it for 20 seconds before switching arms.

Then I stretched my arms forward, keeping my back straight – and my ass out, which still makes me want to laugh for the ridiculous pose – before I reached with my right hand for my left foot and doing the reverse with my other hand. Lastly, I sat down and grabbed both foot, just holding it for a good 30 seconds.

I cooled down with regulated breathing, and I looked up when a shadow fell over me. I looked up and saw that it was Araki-sensei. I stood up hastily and bowed. "Araki-sensei, thank you for this opportunity." I greeted.

She chuckled, which surprised me a bit. "Don't thank me yet kid. You still have to beat that Fukuwa gaki." She assumed a thoughtful look, a hand on her chin. "Though, I wouldn't mind if you wipe the floor with her. Hopefully that'll shame her enough not show her face her again, and no more distractions."

Oh? Pretty evil coach. Haha! I grinned. "I'll try my best. 1st degree, or 3rd?"

She looked at me strangely, before waving her hand in a 'whatever' fashion. "Do want you want." And with that she left, probably to talk to Fukuwa.

As I turned away from them, a sadistic smirk managed to split my face. 'Oh, She _won't_ see what's coming…!'

**HOLY CRIKES THIS IS LONG OVER DUE. GOMEN NASAI.**

**Though you have to forgive me; this is **_**nearly**_** twice as long as the chapter before, ne? And on another note; HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEW SEASON?!**

**I didn't stop jumping when the Rakuzan players were introduced! I swear! xD And Shuutoku vs. Rakuzan next episode, yeah! Who do you think would win?!**

**Wait, no, don't answer that. xD**

**I had to cut the original into two parts, and since the original of the next chapter is rather short (2000 words, really?) I decided to dump the basket ball scene (with better stuff and a little bit more prolonged, cause **_**you just don't win with one basket**_**). Is that okay?**

**Well, I'm done here! Ja ne~**


	4. Chapter 3 - Meeting Them

**Edited!**

**Kuroko no Basuke**© Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

**OC - Edasawa Ginji (****枝沢ギンジ****) ©**Nee-chan

**READ AND REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

* * *

Edasawa was eager to get to school the next day, the thought of finally seeing Yousen's team in action putting her in a good mood. She met Murasakibara and Himuro just before reaching the school gates, so they decided to go together. Edasawa found out that Himuro was a 2nd Year, being in the same class with Liu Wei. The three split up at the lobby, since their classrooms were at the opposite directions. Murasakibara and Edasawa walked down the 2nd Floor East Hall together, being in the same homeroom and the following 6 classes.

"Sawa-chin, I forgot to ask you yesterday. How did you got real good at basketball?" Murasakibara said suddenly, surprising the silverette with his question. The giant looked at her from the corner of his eyes, munching on some chips as they made their way to their homeroom.

"Hmm... I won't say that I'm THAT good but, thank you for the compliment. As for your question, my friends back in England said that had a natural talent in any physical activity... So maybe that's it..." Edasawa said. Murasakibara's eyebrows went up a little.

"Really? You didn't need to practice or whatever?" He questioned a little further. Edasawa smiled a little, shaking her head no.

"No, I still practice. I had a brother-figure back in England, ever since I was still little. He was also my trainer, and he'd have my neck if I don't practice daily." She laughed, bowing to a teacher which they passed. Murasakibara 'hmmed', then noticed the students staring at them. This slightly ticked off Murasakibara.

"Sawa-chin, why are they staring?" The giant groused, his voice taking a slightly childish tone. The silverette made a face,

"They're just idiots, ignore them. Ah! We're here, finally." Edasawa exclaimed with relief, opening the door and entered, holding the door open for the giant. The duo made their way to their seats, and settled to survive until practice time.

* * *

"Whoa, cool!" Edasawa was glad she accepted to be the basketball team's manager. The first string was currently practicing the 3-man weave, and the second string was under Araki-sensei's torture. Edasawa concluded that the first strings were the best out of all the players, but the most significant ones were indeed the starters. After Araki-sensei had briefed her of her role in the club, Edasawa was given a clipboard to write her observations. Edasawa usually doesn't do that kind of work, but she was having too much fun to stop. The most detailed parts of her reports were on the starters, starting with Okamura Kenichi.

"Observation on Okamura Kenichi-senpai. 3rd Year. Height is 200 cm; weight roughly around 95 kg, maybe more; Position is Power Forward but based on movements, he used to be Center... Impressive in terms of strength; Offense and Defense are well balanced; Despite being on the laughing end of the jokes, is well respected by the others. Good at leading." Just as the silverette was mumbling these things, some of the first string players were watching her.

"Aside from her silvery looks and height, she pretty normal looking." A 2nd year, Kawayoru, stated. Sakahiza, a 1st year, also wanted to voice his opinions.

"Yesterday was a surprise, though. And Araki-kantoku rarely gives compliments like that." He said. Kawayoru nodded, before the two went back to the drills, leaving the silverette to her devices.

"-Fukui Kensuke-senpai. 3rd Year. Height is 176 cm; weight is 67 kg; Position is Point Guard, skills are well suited; Play style is more Defense and support-oriented; Calm and collected during games helps him make well calculated passes. Strict but a reliable senpai. Also good at leading." Edasawa was just done with Fukui Kensuke when Himuro and Murasakibara walked over to her, the giant whining about hating practice. Edasawa laughed a little, offering Murasakibara a candy to appease him.

"An hour and a half to go, Murasakibara-san. We can go home after that, okay? Just a little more," She said, as Murasakibara kept grumbling as he slumped down the bench, but nonetheless accepted the treat. Himuro looked at the notes on her hand, curious.

"Ginji, may I ask what are those notes for?" He said. Edasawa looked at him and blinked, before smiling. She scribbled Himuro's name on the paper, opting to show him instead of telling him.

"Observation on Himuro Tatsuya-senpai. 2nd Year. Height is 182 cm; Weight is 70 kg; Position is Shooting Guard, skills are clearly top-class; The most offensive player in the starters, but defensive skills are not to be underestimated. Calm and composed during defense, but attacks with ferocity during offensive plays. A very nice senpai." Himuro could tell right away that the younger girl was writing what she's seeing. Murasakibara also looked at her writing, then pouted.

"Why am I not there?" He whined. Edasawa rolled her eyes but laughed a little,

"I'm doing this from 3rd year to 1st year. I like my notes sorted." She explained. Murasakibara's eyebrow rose but said nothing more, as the silverette began her observation on Liu Wei.

"Observation on Liu Wei-senpai. Height is 203 cm; weight is 91 kg; Position is Small Forward, I still don't find the logic in this one but whatever. Quiet-type but he's good at what he's doing. Play style is also defense-oriented, like Okamura-senpai and Fukui-senpai. Keeps adding '-aru' to his sentences, though..." The silverette didn't actually had a conversation with the Chinese 2nd year, but she often overheard him speak with the others. Himuro laughed a little at that,

"Well, you can blame Fukui for that." He said, getting a rather alarmed look from the silverette. She blinked several times, before turning to her notes and adding a little more info on Fukui.

"Is apparently a prankster. Information is legit-"

"Himuro! Murasakibara! Back to practice, you two!" Araki-sensei barked, seeing the two. Murasakibara made a defeated sound, and Edasawa patted his shoulder reassuringly. The silverette watched them do 30 shuttle runs, before Edasawa wrote down what she observed about Murasakibara.

"Observation on Murasakibara Atsushi-san. 1st Year. Height is 208 cm; Weight is 99 kg; Position is Center, abilities are off the charts. Despite his size, exceptional reflexes and speed are exemplary, along with strength. It would be better if he'll work together with the others more and don't stay under the net..." She sighed, then shrugged. 'At least they're not fighting.' She thought. She watched them do more drills, improving their foundations and such.

* * *

The remaining time flew by, and all of them were dismissed earlier than usual again. No one was more glad than Murasakibara, who kept on mumbling things about his snacks and about finally getting to eat them. Edasawa approached the coach, who was instructing the other players as they cleaned up.

"Araki-sensei, here's the notes." Edasawa said upon getting the woman's attention. The woman nodded and accepted the clipboard, scanning the notes. Araki-sensei was impressed, both with the details and the near accuracy of Edasawa's analysis.

"A very detailed observation you've got here. I must say I'm impressed. I'll teach you data gathering soon enough, and studying players on a short notice. Do you think you can do that?" The woman asked, a hand resting on her hip. The silverette nodded enthusiastically, excited at the idea of learning something new. Araki-sensei nodded, satisfied, before dismissing the 1st year girl. Edasawa went to get her bag, as Murasakibara and Himuro approached her. The silverette smiled as she looked up at them. She bowed,

"Good work today." She said. Himuro smiled down at the girl before gesturing to some players behind him. Edasawa looked past him and saw that it was the rest of the starters, to her surprise.

"Since you'll be our manager from now on, we should get to know each other, shouldn't we?" Himuro said. Murasakibara was eating his snacks once again, but he decided to join in with the conversation.

"Senpai-chin were curious about Sawa-chin." He added. Edasawa was nervous all of the sudden, which she thought was strange. Nonetheless, she accepted, to show her respects to her seniors. The male duo walked Edasawa to the waiting seniors, who were watching them. When Edasawa, Murasakibara and Himuro joined the others, they just stood there in awkward silence, not quite sure what to say. Edasawa noticed this, obviously, and she can't help but laugh a little. The males around her looked at her, which she noticed. She stopped and scratched the back of her head.

"Well, this is awkward. Well, please let me introduce myself again. My name is Edasawa Ginji. I'm looking forward to working with you!" She said enthusiastically, bowing down and grinning at them. Okamura grinned back, instantly liking the silverette.

"Well, ain't ya a respectful kid? You rarely see kids like these nowadays." He said, turning to Fukui, who nodded.

"Yeah, since they all act high and mighty when they're better at something. Wait, how tall are you?" He asked, his height complex kicking in. The silverette looked confused for a moment before answering.

"178 cm... Why do you ask, Fukui-senpai?" She asked, noticing the way the said senpai's eye twitched. She got nervous when Fukui sighed in a defeated way, planting his hands on his hips.

"And once again I'm the little guy." He sighed, getting a reassuring pat from Liu Wei. Edasawa's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I see no problem with being short." She said, catching their attention. Himuro quirked an eyebrow.

"How so?" He asked. Edasawa scratched her cheek, her eyes wandering off somewhere else.

"Well, for one, we can be faster than the big guys. But it's most useful when hiding from an angry sensei. Just stand behind the big guys and voila! You're safe." She said. The second part of her explanation was delivered in such a matter-of-fact way that they found themselves being not able to keep a straight face. Fukui was the one who really burst out laughing, patting Edasawa's shoulder in approval.

"Well, I'm gonna say it. I like you. We guys should hang out more often!" He exclaimed, looking at the others. Himuro smiled,

"That would be great. But we should leave now, any longer and Araki-kantoku might have to personally kick us out." He said, and the others agreed. They left the gym together, heading for the gates. Their group instantly attracted stares from other students, which they noticed.

"For some reason, they are staring-aru." Liu Wei said, looking at the others. Edasawa looked at their group, and understood why the other students were staring.

"You guys aren't usually seen together, are you? And also tall people intimidates a lot of people, and having three guys more than 200 cm tall is certainly a sight." She said. Himuro 'hmmed', ignoring the flirty looks sent his way. The group made their way to the south gate, where Edasawa, Himuro and Murasakibara entered that morning. Edasawa and the other seniors made small talk, getting along fine quickly. Fukui noticed that they were headed to the boy's dorm with Edasawa, and he was sure the girl's dorm was past the north gate.

"By the way... Why are we headed to the boy's dorm?" He asked. All of them stopped walking at once, looking at the silverette, who was in turn looking at Himuro and Murasakibara.

"Fukui-senpai said the exact same thing Murasakibara-san said yesterday." She laughed, before turning to Fukui.

"My apartment is just down that road." She said, pointing at the opposite direction from the boy's dorm, where her apartment is. The seniors were certainly surprised, and Edasawa nearly jumped when her phone suddenly rang. She excused herself for a moment, before moving a little ways away so the others couldn't hear the conversation. Fukui turned to Himuro and Murasakibara.

"Well, so far, she's good. I still wonder where she got those skills, though. If she was a guy, she might even be in the first string." Fukui said. Murasakibara's eyes slid to the silverette, who was still busy talking to whoever was calling.

"Sawa-chin had natural talent, she said." The giant stated offhandedly, to the other's surprise. A thick brow rose as Okamura glanced at Edasawa.

"She's a confident one. Or arrogant. Hard to tell." He said. Murasakibara shook his head.

"Sawa-chin wasn't bragging. She told me it was her friends back in England that told her. Well, if Sawa-chin is bragging, she has the right to." The giant said, getting a maiubo and opening it. Himuro was surprised, realizing the meaning of Murasakibara's words.

"So you're saying you acknowledge her?" He exclaimed. Murasakibara shrugged.

"Well, I respect Sawa-chin as a girl. But if Sawa-chin was a boy, she'd be like any other guy who play basketball." At that point Edasawa had rejoined them, looking a little apologetic.

"I have to go now, I forgot I still have something to do!" She apologized, clapping her hands in front of her. The males were taken aback for a moment, surprised again.

"Y-yeah, sure. We'll see you tomorrow then." Himuro said, smiling at the silverette. Edasawa smiled again, before bowing and running off. The males just stared after her for a moment before looking at each other and shrugging, going to their dorm.

* * *

Araki knew there's something about the silver-haired girl the moment Himuro and Murasakibara brought her to them. Her suspicions were proven correct when the girl played against the taller Fukuwa Tamaki. The woman wouldn't deny she was awestruck by how fast the girl was. And her three-pointer fake could have been likened to how Himuro's Fakes. But Araki new it wasn't like that, there was something else. So that night, she accessed the school's database, using her Teacher's ID to look through the student files. The woman found the file she'd been looking for soon enough, immediately scrolling down to look at her past data. The first thing Araki noticed were her grades, though. Since in elementary school, she had gotten A+'s throughout each year. Her rap sheet was also clean. But what Araki found strange was that her extracurricular activities were empty.

"Hm?" A certain part of the data caught Araki's eye, and upon closer look, it was her data during her 1st Year Junior High. Araki's eyebrow rose.

" 'Data is classified due to circumstances. Red Access only'... That's strange..." Araki leaned back against her chair, crossing her arms over her chest.

'It'll be better for both of us if I ask Edasawa when she's comfortable.' Araki thought, weighing the pros and cons of asking the girl of interest. She gazed a moment longer at the screen, before logging out of the Yousen's database and pulling up a spreadsheet program. Time to make some training menu for the brats.

* * *

**Edited: 07/18/2014**

**-Ehh… Doing this one after the other is kinda tiring. Anyways, I'm done!**


	5. Chapter 4 - New Ability

**Chapter 5: Chapter 4 - New Ability**

**Hmm… Should I keep saying that this was edited? Or should I just leave it you guys to realize it was edited?**

**Kuroko no Basuke**© Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

**OC - Edasawa Ginji (****枝沢ギンジ****) ©**Nee-chan

**READ AND REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

* * *

Time went by too fast for Edasawa, hours became minutes, and weeks became days. Her visits to Tokyo was reduced to every second Sunday, due to the basketball club getting a hell lot busier now that the Inter-High tournament was nearing. Edasawa and Midorima even cut off connection, for the sake of being fair, and no information would be leaked. Shooting Guard of Shuutoku knew of Edasawa's pride as a player, so he made a promise with her that they wouldn't see each other as siblings, but as enemies on the court. Takao was a little weirded out by these events, but soon understood it, respecting the two's decision. The Midorima couple also understood their children's dedication to their sport, and their respective situations. It was hard at first, but they got used to it soon enough.

As of now, Edasawa was helping with the basketball club, her schedule getting a lot more busier since Araki-sensei's assistant coach had temporary leave due to personal issues. Being the temporary assistant coach, Araki-sensei had to let Edasawa handle the second stringers, since Araki-sensei decided she'll be supervising the first stringers again. Because of this, the starters and Edasawa rarely have time to hang out. The six of them had gotten close over the rather short period of time, finding the silverette easy to get along with.

"Five more laps! You can do this!" Edasawa called out, encouraging the second stringers who was doing the training menu Araki-sensei had made for them. The silverette had also begun studying her coach's training notes, getting better at formulating regime's herself and improving her data gathering skills.

"Edasawa-san, was after the shuttle runs?" Akihito, a 3rd year, asked while trying to regain his breath. The silverette smiled at him before scanning the menu on her clipboard.

"Hmm... After the shuttle run... Ah, alternation between side sprints and footwork, 20 sets. Begin with the side sprint then go to footwork, that's one set. 15 minute break after that, Akihito-senpai." She informed him. The older teen grinned at her, patting her shoulder before going back to practice. The other members had also warmed up to her, due to her respectful attitude and once again her easy-to-get-along-with personality. Edasawa felt someone sling their arm over her shoulder, to her surprise.

"Yo, Ginji. How are you guys doing over here?" Edasawa immediately recognized the voice as Fukui's. She turned her head to look at her senpai, and indeed it was him, Liu Wei was there also.

"I feel bad about the guys. How about in Kensuke-senpai's side?" The silverette asked. The starters and Edasawa had also settled to first-name basis, since their relationship had kind of reach a brother-sister level. They found it hard not to like the girl.

"I'm not really sure if I can feel my legs later, but I think we'll survive. Hey, wanna get some ice cream later?" Fukui asked, to which Edasawa readily agreed to. Fukui grinned, ruffling Edasawa's hair.

"It has gotten a lot warmer, hasn't it-aru?" Liu Wei said, drinking from his Pocari. Edasawa nodded, looking back at the second stringers.

"Summer is almost here, after all. We'll be having a summer training camp, aren't we?" She asked her seniors, who nodded.

"Yeah, but we're still not sure where to hold it. Well, we gotta go back to practice now. I'll tell the others about the ice cream later, 'kay?" Fukui said as he and Liu Wei walked back to the other side of the court, since Araki-sensei had called for the first stringers.

"How many sets have you done already?" Edasawa asked a 1st year as he passed by, looking ready to faint. The guy paused for awhile, catching his breath.

"We've done 12 sets, Edasawa-san." He managed to say. Edasawa offered him a smile. She had given up on telling them to call her by her first name, the guys insisting it was impolite for them to call a girl by her first name if they are not close.

"You're doing good, keep it up. You can have break after this." She said. The player nodded, before going back. The silverette really was glad she joined the basketball club.

* * *

The ice cream plan was cancelled, since they had stayed later than intended for practice, and by the time they left, they were all hungry. They decided to go to the ramen restaurant which was conveniently located near their school, deciding to grab dinner early.

"Pardon the intrusion!" They called out as they entered the building, Edasawa and Liu Wei ordering for all of them. The others picked the large table at the back, since there wasn't much people at the time.

"Extra-large pork ramen for everyone!" Edasawa exclaimed, carefully walking her way towards them with a large tray in her hands, followed by Liu Wei. They carefully served the bowls, being carefully not to get burned before finally sitting down themselves. All of them clapped their hands at once and said,

"Thank you for the meal!" They picked up their chopsticks and ate carefully, savoring the delicious food. And like all the other times all of them ate together, Edasawa laughed a little at the way Murasakibara held his chopsticks. And the others, who had already gotten used to the silverette's eccentricities, merely rolled their eyes and carried on eating. Okamura made a grunting sound, before setting his chopsticks down for a moment,

"Hime-chan, I forgot to ask you earlier. Are you leaving for Tokyo again next week?" He said, watching the girl as she slurped up her noodles quickly. She shook her head no,

"Nope, I'll be helping out Araki-sensei more. We only have two and a half weeks before we join the Inter-High pre-elimination rounds. Oh yeah, she told me to tell you to expect more rigorous training by next week." She informed them. The boys just sighed, before digging back in into their food. Leave it to the coach to kill them before tournaments.

"By the way Ginji, did Araki-kantoku mentioned anything about who'll be facing in the prelims?" Himuro asked, and said silverette shrugged, her brows creasing.

"There's a large chance that we'll be up against the guys in Akita Boys Institution first. We're still waiting for official match-ups from the tournament organizers, though. If it's them, then it'll be easier for us. When against us, their defense is nothing to be worried about, offense is focused on inside plays, which is a very bad thing for them." She said matter-of-factly, earning a flick on the forehead from Fukui, who then proceeded to poke her arm lightly.

"Okay, enough about us. What about you? We never really got to see you training," He said. Araki-sensei, like she promised, was training the silverette, but on a different time. Classes officially end at 2:45 PM, but practice time for the men's basketball team start at 4:00 PM. They couldn't also drop by the gym to watch, since Araki-sensei had ordered them to do laps around the school for 30 minutes and stretching for the remaining time.

"Well, I'm doing good so far. Hard as damn, but I'll live. Araki-sensei said that I really should eat more, since I had accidentally dropped to near underweight when I stopped training for a while. My endurance had improved, and my muscles are starting to show again, which is a good thing, according to Araki-sensei." She said, pulling up her sleeves to show her muscled arm. It wasn't as ripped compared to theirs, but the change was still obvious. Edasawa jumped when her phone rang, 'Iwaku Kaniza no Kichijitsu ni - Instrumental' scaring the crap out of them. She fished the 'damn phone' from her bag, scooting a little ways away from the table. All they heard were 'Okay', 'yeah' and 'I see', they were surprised when the silverette suddenly straightened up, eyes twinkling.

"Really? Well, I suppose I really should have expected that... Aw, c'mon! I'll stick to my promise if it ever comes to that! Okay, see you soon then." She said before snapping her phone shut, smiling widely. She chose to explain before they could ask first,

"My nii-san's school will also be participating in Inter-High." She said. The boys nodded in understanding, before realizing something. They never asked about the silverette's family before,

"Ginji, which school does your brother go to-aru?" Liu Wei asked, sipping the soup slowly so he wouldn't burn his tongue.

"He's attending Shuutoku. Nii-san's really amazing, that's why he's a starter along with another friend of ours." She said, happily drinking her iced tea.

"What's his name, Sawa-chin?" Murasakibara asked, curiosity prompting him to speak for the first time since coming here. Edasawa grinned,

"He's name is Midorima Shintarou-" The moment her brother's name left her lips, the boys around her choked on their food, their mind not quite digesting the information properly. Fukui was the first to recover,

"**_THE_** Midorima Shintarou?!" He screeched. Edasawa had a confused look on her face as of now,

"Eh? You know nii-san?" She asked, all eyes going to Murasakibara, who, for once had a really shocked expression.

"I was on the same basketball team with Mido-chin in Junior High. Mido-chin never said she had a sister." The giant said. Edasawa frowned like a kid,

"Well, that's because I've never met him until this year!" She exclaimed, puffing her cheeks in annoyance. Himuro, amused by the silverette's reaction, decided to mess with her a little more.

"That statement is highly doubtful." He said, smirking. Edasawa glared at them, before getting her phone and dialing a number too quickly. She pressed the loudspeaker button and placed it at the middle of the table. It rang a two times, before someone picked-up.

"Ginji? Why are you calling?" This time, Himuro panicked when Murasakibara suddenly choked on his food, which was a surprise for all of them.

"Ginji? What is happening there? Are you okay?" Midorima's voice sounded from the phone again, as Murasakibara drank his iced tea before snatching the phone.

"Mido-chin? Why did you never told us you had a sister? And why is she also a 1st year high school student? You don't look alike. She's freaking silver!" The other Yousen players gaped at the giant, whose speech was very much out of character for him. There was silence on the other end of the line, before Midorima spoke once again.

"Why do you have Ginji's phone, Murasakibara?" Murasakibara's eyes widened to an almost impossible degree, so Edasawa plucked her phone from the giant hands. She glared at everyone before speaking.

"They wouldn't believe me when I said you were my brother." She grumbled childishly. Midorima sighed, before addressing the starters of Yousen.

"Edasawa Ginji is indeed my sister, it is not my place to tell you why do we barely resemble each other or why we have different family names. And why are we in the same batch." He stated. Eyes slid to the silverette who was staring back at them.

"We'll see you in Inter-High then, nii-san. Tell Kazu-nii I said 'hi', please?" She said, in a more calmer tone this time. Midorima replied in affirmative, before the call ended. The group just sat in awkward silence, as Edasawa resumed to finish what was left of her meal. Fukui scratched the back of his head.

"Okayyyyy... That was the weirdest way to meet someone's sibling." He said, somehow relieving the awkwardness. But only a little, and with the silverette still staring at them as if expecting them to say something. She looked at them in the eye, before sighing and setting down her chopsticks, done with her food.

"Well, anyways. Good job today, guys. I'll be going now since I'm still pretty tired." She said, leaving her payment on the table and making the others, since they were also nearly done themselves, rush their eating and also left their payment, stumbling to catch up with the silverette. Himuro was staring intently at her back while he was digesting the information earlier, when he suddenly realized why Edasawa was glaring at them.

"Ah!" Everyone turned to look at him. The emo-haired teen clapped his hands together in an apologetic manner and said:

"Forgive us for not believing you!" He exclaimed. The others processed what he said for a moment, before doing the same, Murasakibara not really sure what he was doing since he was eating sweets. Again. Edasawa just stared at them weirdly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She said. And the boys were confused, and Liu Wei beat them to asking.

"So... You're saying you're not mad at all-aru?" He said. Edasawa blinked.

"Nope. I'm mad." She deadpanned. They gulped nervously, knowing to fear angry women. Edasawa yawned suddenly, the corner of her eyes tearing up.

"Well, I'll explain tomorrow. Then you guys explain stuff to me tomorrow, 'kay? Well, Good night~" She turned and walked away, waving goodbye. The boys looked at each other and sighed.

"I hope Sawa-chin isn't angry at us anymore..." Murasakibara mumbled, still not over the conversation earlier. Himuro tapped the giant in the back reassuringly, as all of them decided to head back to the dorm. Fukui's phone suddenly rang, and when he checked it, it was a message from Edasawa.

["I'm kidding~! I'm not angry anymore. You still owe me for that, though. Well, see you tomorrow. Night night! :D"] At this, they sighed in relief, thinking they they'll be able to sleep peacefully tonight. Worry about now and not tomorrow, as they say.

* * *

{*Edasawa Ginji's P.O.V.*}

"So you want me to just tell you in the shortest way possible?" I questioned, as we, meaning the starters and I, ate our lunch at the rooftop. I planned on telling them after practice, but the bastards went and fucking cornered me in the damn library. BASTARDS.

"Yup. Just the important stuff." Kensuke-senpai said. I sighed, swallowing the teriyaki in my mouth before speaking. I really dislike recounting stuff, in all honesty.

"Okay. Well, here goes. First off, Midorima Shintarou is my half-brother. Same father, different mothers. I'm carrying my mom's name and you can say that I'm look a lot like her in appearance. In the 16 years of my life, I only found about nii-san this year, 'cause my mother kinda lives a closed-off life. She never told me anything about having relatives, actually. I live here in Japan now because... dad, Midorima Ryohei, took the custody of me from my mother..." I trailed off. I don't think I'm ready to talk about __that__. Tatsuya-senpai looked at me with understanding.

"I see. Was it hard? Living without a father?" I can't help but wince, my head starting to hurt. My family psychologist said that I shouldn't talk about my past too much, with the trauma that I experienced, since it would trigger a... Er, Defense mechanism, for the lack of a more accurate description. Believe it or not, I can barely remember all the time I had with my own mother. But, I kinda grateful I don't remember, though. With all the history between us,

"Sorry, but I'll stop talking about myself here. Can you tell me about nii-san now?" I said, half-pleading, half-demanding. They were kinda shocked with my tone, which I admit kinda sounded rude, even to me. Himuro sighed before shrugging.

"The third-years should tell her. They know more than us since Atsushi doesn't want to talk." He said, send said giant a pointed look. WHY AM I NOT SURPRISED?

"I'll do that talking, since Gori goes off topic often." THAT IS VERY MUCH TRUE, KENSUKE-SENPAI. Kenichi-senpai was about to protest when Liu Wei roughly shoved a rice ball into his mouth. HAH. Kensuke-senpai closed his bento box as he faced me, face serious.

"First off, have you ever heard about Kiseki no Sedai?" He asked. The confusion must have been obvious on my face because they sighed.

"I can't believe your brother didn't even tell you. Well, whatever. Anyways, Atsushi here was also a member along with five others. They're not called Kiseki for nothing, you know? Have you seen your brother's shots and Atsushi's power? They have abilities that makes a veteran player's abilities look pathetic. They won 3 national championships in a row during their junior high years, and it was because of the Kiseki." Kensuke-senpai said. Hmmm... For once he's actually serious outside a game. I looked at Atsu-chin (DON'T KILL ME! HE TOLD ME TO CALL HIM THAT, I SWEAR!),

"So... You technically know my brother more than I do." I stated. Bored eyes stared at me, so I stared back. I don't know why but I have a habit of staring back at a person when I see them staring at me.

"Actually, All I know about Mido-chin is he's weird and he can shoot really long. We're not really close." He said, wiping the sauce on his lips. WOW, HOW- HOW CAN HE BE SO UNAWARE?!

"I wonder why didn't he tell you, though." Kensuke-senpai mused, leaning back against the wall. Hmm... Good question! LET'S GO ASK THE MEGANE BASTARD. No, wait, the megane bastard title is already taken. xD

"Hm, lemme ask him." I took my phone from my bag, stood up and walked over to the far side of the rooftop. I plopped down on the ground, cold Akita wind making my ears hot. I dialed nii-san's number and pressed the phone to my ear, listening to it ring. He picked up after three rings, GOOD.

"Gin-chan~! How are you?" Whoa, why the hell is Kazu-nii with nii-sa-... I SHOULDN'T BE SURPRISED.

"Hello to you, too, Kazu-nii. Is Nii-taro there? I'm kinda in a hurry." I said. Well it's true. 5 minutes till lunch break ends.

"Ginji, what is it?" Nii-san asked calmly. Oh well, be direct to the point they say.

"I was wondering why you didn't tell me you a member of the Kiseki no Thingy?" I asked, and I could hear the Hawk (or is it hyena? Seriously, his DAMN LAUGH) laughing in the background. I heard nii-san sigh.

"It wasn't particularly important." Was all he said. WHAT?! NOT IMPORTANT?! NONSENSE!

"Nope, it's very important. Now, I'll have to make extra effort to beat you!" I exclaimed. I heard nii-san sigh.

"I wouldn't ask 'why' anymore. Knowing you," He grumbled. GLAD TO KNOW, NII-SAN. :D

"Well, anyways, good luck to you there. I should really get going. Talk to you soon." I said. Nii-taro and Kazu-nii said their goodbyes, and I ended the call, walking back to the others. WHAT'S WITH THOSE EXPECTANT FACES?! I rolled my eyes.

"He didn't tell me because he though it wasn't important." I said, putting my phone back in my bag. Himuro snorted. AND HOLY SHIT HE ACTUALLY SNORTED! THE IKEMEN ACTUALLY SNORTED, HEAVENS BE PRAISED! -_-... I should stop, I know.

"That's a rather lame reason." He stated. Tell me what isn't obvious. -_-... We all turned toward the door when it opened, revealing Nakagawa-kun, a 1st year on the basketball team. Hm, must've run all the way here

"Araki-kantoku said we'll be having earlier practice today. And Edasawa-san, you'll be having a practice one-on-one game today with one of us second string." He said. Hn, Araki-sensei said nothing about that yesterday. Welp, time to test my skills! And new ability. I'll tell you more later~ ;)

"Finally, we get to see you play!" Kensuke-senpai rejoiced, throwing his hands up in the air for emphasis. I just laughed at their antics, and the bell rang at that. Well, 2 more hours before club time~! All of us gathered our stuff, leaving the rooftop when we were ready to go. Kensuke-senpai and Kenichi-senpai's room on the 3rd floor, South wing, And Wei-senpai and Tatsuya-senpai are on the 2nd East wing. So at the end, it was only me and Atsu-chin walking down the hallways to our last class together, which was Biological Science. Meh. We entered the room, and thankfully, we're on time.

"Edasawa-san, we'll be having lab work today. We ought to go there now." Naoe-kun said as me and Atsu-chin walked to our seats. I sighed,

"Ah, whatever. Atsu-chin, don't forget your notebook." I said, putting my bag on my table and taking what I need. Said giant mumbled something I didn't hear, pouting like a child. Well, I know his pain. He can't bring a lot of snacks when in the lab. He brings sweets though, but he isn't satisfied. Just how does he need to eat every day? Well, whatever, we're off to the lab. I won't even think about the Wizard of Oz song.

* * *

Shower; done. Change to practice clothes; done. Laps around school... Not quite. Araki-kantoku was really serious about the rigorous training. I've seen the menu before the guys, and HOLY MOTHER OF EMO, I feel bad for them. And I'll be doing one-on-one later after our run with Sawada-senpai. 185 cm Point Guard, good at both Defense and Offense. A 2nd Year. He'll be a perfect subject to test the ability I've been trying to perfect. I talk like a creepy scientist.

"Come on guys! 6 more laps! Keep it up!" Kenichi-senpai yelled over his shoulder, making sure not one of us lags behind. Or else we're dead. The endurance training Araki-sensei had been giving me proved effective, cause I can keep up with the boys now, but the improvement still isn't enough. I feel like collapsing now.

"I... F-feel like... Collapsing!" I managed to gasp out, making Tatsuya-senpai look at me.

"Almost there! You've improved a lot since your training started." He said with a smile. Hn, I still have a long way to go before I reach their level of endurance. And my endurance is my greatest weakness. Dammit. I just smiled back at him before looking forward again, trying to concentrate on my breathing. ARGH, ENDURANCE I HEI CHUU! x

"Edasawa, think you can play now?" Araki-sensei asked. Hmm... NO.

"I think I'll be able to go for 2 quarters, Araki-sensei." I said, good thing I'm starting to feel my legs again. I AM SO NOT RUNNING WITH THE GUYS 'NEMORE. UGH. The dark haired woman nodded, getting a whistle.

"Okay, 2 quarters it is. 5 minutes to get ready." Was all she said. Okay, let's go to stretching. All I did was do stretches for my legs and arms, since I've already done the other stretches earlier. Araki-sensei whistled, signaling for us to start. Here we go! I took a water bottle from my bag, downing all of it's contents in one go, and not giving a fuck though it's full. It's another bad (?) habit of mine while I was still in England. I don't know where I got that habit though.

"Edasawa, Sawada! Come here." Araki-sensei called, a ball and a coin in her hands. Said senpai and I walked to where Araki-kantoku was standing. We flipped coins, me picking tails again. Hey! I'm first this time. GAME START!

'Sawada Shinichiro. When marking a shorter opponent, he raises his arms to his opponent's shoulder level, using his height advantage to pressure opponent. If I back step, he'll be quick to follow. And if I try a fade-away fake at this distance, he won't even try to jump. They know I can't shoot threes. So...' I went for a drive to his left, his slightly weak side, because I know he'll react by back stepping. So with that, I faked the drive to his left, and like I said, he back stepped. I used that moment to roll to the right, running to the hoop for a score. But it wouldn't be that simple. I know he's right behind, and I would do a lay-up, since the goal we are using is the men's standard... Well, I'm not really sure if I'll predict him right this time, though. Well, YOLO. I went for the lay-up, and there's two scenarios running through my mind. If Sawada-senpai would block my shot with his left hand, that would put him between me and the hoop, so I'll have to do a double-clutch. Which I still haven't mastered. Second scenario is he'll come up behind me, and he'll have to use his right hand this time to swat the ball away. That scenario would be the most favorable for me, because all I have to do is adjust the angle of my throw and the applied strength, keeping speed at constant.

"Tch." Unfortunately, he did the first scenario. Ugh, HOW WOULD I DOUBLE-CLUTCH?! Ah, screw it, let's cheat with Hidden Time. I twisted in midair, transferring the ball from my right hand to my left, and somehow ending up exactly below the hoop. THIS DID NOT GO EXACTLY AS PLANNED, BUT LET'S IMPROVISE. I did a pseudo hook shot with my left hand, applying a little more strength to it. THANKFULLY IT WENT IN!

"Wow, you got better than the last time we saw you play. I'm sure as heck I wasn't underestimating you!" Sawada-senpai laughed, getting the ball and patting my shoulder. One thing I like about my senpai is that they're pretty fun to be with, and they're pretty nice. After my first point, we went on, me trying to read senpai's reaction and senpai doing his thing. The others who were just watching cheered for both of us, not really taking sides. So far, I gad gotten better at with my new skill, but still more practicing is needed if I want to use in during Inter-High and help the players and Araki-sensei. This ability isn't actually an original idea of mine, though. I took the inspiration from my senpai back in 1st year middle school. He's on a whole different level though. :O

* * *

"24-26, Sawada wins." Araki-sensei said, writing something down in her clipboard. Here I am, just chillin' on the ground while trying to get my breathing back. DAYM, THAT TOOK A LOT OUT OF ME. Sawada-senpai was also still out of breath, but at least he's standing. He looked down on me and laughed, reaching down for a high-five, which I gave.

"Good work today!" He said, and I grinned back. Hm, the floor's rather comfortable! :D

"You sure have a habit of lying on the floor-aru." I looked up and saw Wei-senpai. I grinned up at him.

"I'm just tired! Help me up, please?" I reached up to me, and Wei-senpai took both of my hands, helping me up to my feet. I grinned up at him as thanks, and I yelp when Kensuke-senpai suddenly glomped me. YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO GLOMP, I'M THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED.

"Not bad, Ginji! Not bad!" GHEESUS, DON'T YELL IN MY EAR! And I feel icky from all the sweat.

"Senpai, you're heavy! And I'm sweaty." I whined. The light-haired guy laughed, ruffling my hair before letting go. We all looked at Araki-sensei when she blew her whistle,

"First string, assemble! 5-on-5, inter-mix the year levels." She called. Well, that's my cue. I high-fived with Kensuke-senpai and Wei-senpai, as I left the court, heading for my bag. Hm, I just realized Gori-senpai isn't here. Something white flashed in my peripheral vision, and my hand flew up to catch it, which was a towel. I looked up and saw Tatsuya and Atsu-chin, already changed for practice.

"You've gotten better." Was all he said. I smiled at him widely, wiping the sweat from my face. I turned to them as I hefted my bag to my shoulder.

"It's thanks to you guys and Araki-sensei. You should go now, Araki-sensei might kill you." I laughed. Tatsuya-senpai nodded, before he and Atsu-chin walked to the court. I went to the female shower room, looking the door upon entry. I took out my uniform, placing it on the sink. I stripped down and placed the sweaty clothes in the ziplock bag I have with me. I turned on the water, and without even bothering to wait for it to warm up, I stood under the water stream. I prefer to have cold bath after games, because it keeps me awake and also gets rid of tiredness. Besides, summer's here. :D After cleaning up myself, I got dressed, left the shower room and watched the guys practice.

"Edasawa, can I talk to you for a little bit?" Araki-sensei said, appearing out of nowhere to stand beside me. Lol, I'm kidding about the nowhere part. I nodded as I followed her, sending the guys an 'I'm sorry' look. They nodded, and it seemed like they knew Araki-sensei would talk to me after practice. Okay, so what's this about? I followed Araki-sensei all the way to her office on the fourth floor, where the offices of other teacher's are.

"You should sit, this may take a while." She said, taking a seat on the leather chair behind her desk. I did as told, and somehow I have a bad feeling.

"I was looking through the student's data sometime ago-" I KNEW IT. YOU'RE GONNA TALK ABOUT 'THAT' TIME, AREN'T YOU?!

"-and I saw your data during your 1st year middle school. I was wondering why it was confidential." NAILED IT! Piercing eyes bored into me, as I came up with an answer. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth.

"The explanation would be a very long one, Araki-sensei. You should also probably know my 1st year in middle school." I said, looking at her straight in the eye.

* * *

**Edited: 07/18/2014**

**-THIS CRAP GOT THE MOST MISTAKES WHAT THE FROG. **

**Done**


	6. Chapter 5 - Flash Back

**Edited. By the way, I just realized Eda-chan's an angsty person… But I used the 'Hurt/Comfort' tag 'cause… A Someone will be helping Eda-chan with her problems! Her Nii-chan is a given, but who would be this 'someone'~? Can anyone care to guess?**

**Kuroko no Basuke**© Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

**OC - Edasawa Ginji (****枝沢ギンジ****) ©**Nee-chan

**READ AND REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

* * *

{*Edasawa Ginji's P.O.V.*}

I stared at the large building in front of me, ignoring all the students that were staring at me as they entered the gates. I'll be attending Sendai Middle School Academy, here in Japan. If not for the attempted murder on me, I wouldn't be in this place, far from England. I don't have a lot of friends there, but at least they don't give me a special treatment. I sighed, adjusted my bag, and walked forward. Again, I was a month late with the enrollment, which pisses me off because this happens almost every damn time. Thought the good side is I can join the basketball club quickly, though I really have to be careful. Now, should I attend my first class or...? Hn, screw it.

"Wow, isn't he cute?"

"That silver hair is sooo pretty!"

"He looks kinda girly, don't you think?" I had the urge to roll my eyes, because I know it's me those girls are talking about. I am also pretending to be a boy for security reasons, my agency had already settled things with this school. At least, I get to go out without having to wear wigs and contact lenses. Being how I really look is a good thing for me.

I made my way to the rooftop, so I could skip first class and maybe cool my head off a little bit. Navigating the hallways, were quite easy, avoid being spotted by roaming teachers, not much. But still, I got to the rooftop without problems. Good thing I'm alone here. I walked over to the shade behind the storage room, sitting down and taking out my headphones. I turned up the volume a little bit as I put it on; getting the novel I haven't finished yet. I'm not aware of what time it already was, but I looked up from my book to see that someone, are rather two people entering the roof top. From their neck ties, the shorter one with a pissed off face is a second-year and the one with a fox-grin was a third year. They came a moment later, and the pissed-off guy was the first one to talk.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing here?" He demanded, looking down at me. I took off my headphones and hung it around my neck,

"I'm reading, obviously." I retorted with a smirk. This served to piss the guy off more, and the fox guy placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Well, you sure have the attitude, hm? Don't you have any respect for your senpai?" He asked, his smile creeping the hell out of me. I turned back to my book.

"Who knows?" I replied. The fox guy suddenly laughed, as if finding my answer really funny. He moved to crouch in front of me, and I just noticed that his eyes are closed behind his glasses, that smile of his never leaving his face.

"Oh, you remind me so much of Hanamiya-kun! Quite the rebellious one. So, what's your name?" He asked, sounding really curious. But from the look on his face, it sounded like the opposite, or he just want to make fun of anyone and everyone around him. I ignored him. I looked up at the other guy when I heard him slam his fist on the wall above my head. I looked at him square in the eye.

"You're really pissing me off, you know? And you even got the nerve to disrespect your senpai. I have no problems with hitting people, you know?" I could tell the guy was seething, from the way his knuckles are white and his... PFFT. You call _those_ eyebrows?! I stood up, and stared at him in the eye. He's taller than me, and obviously stronger, but I'm one who doesn't let intimidation affect me.

"Then do it." I said, pointing to my cheek with a smug grin. He pulled his arm back, ready to punch me, when fox guy stepped in and grabbed his arm.

"Maa, maa. It's not good to fight in school, Hanamiya-kun." So funny-brow's name is Hanamiya, huh? I thought Hanamiya was some other guy. Fox-grin turned to me.

"Well, I guess we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Imayoshi Shouichi," He said with a smile, holding a hand out to me. I'm pretty sure he was surprised when I bowed to him, though.

"I am honored to meet you, Imayoshi-senpai. My name is Yukimura Naoh." I said, using the fake name Mother instructed me to use. I looked at their faces, and it wasn't Imayoshi-senpai that was surprised. Even Hanamiya-senpai was surprised, with a little bit of irritation mixed in. I smirked,

"I'm very sorry for my attitude earlier; you have caught me in a bad mood." I said. Hanamiya-senpai's eyebrow quirked,

"The look on your face makes it hard to believe that." He said, as his brows furrowed. I laughed,

"Well, you're right. I'm always like this. Anyways, I'll be off now. Imayoshi-senpai and to you... Ha~na~mi~ya~kun~~!" I drawled out the syllables of his name, laughing under my breath. I heard some scrambling from behind me, I resisted the urge to laugh again, imagining the pissed off look on his face. I walked back to the door and left the rooftop, deciding to go the library instead of my class. I'm doing such a great job for my first day!

* * *

"-therefore, the similarities of both properties-..." I sighed... Class is so boring when you've already gone through with the lessons they taught here. Too bad I've been placed at the second row from the front so I have to pretend I'm listening. The acting part was quite easy, but fighting off the boredom isn't. Eh, sucks to be stuck in a boring class. I glanced at the clock, _ugh_, 23 minutes more. I sighed again, and glanced at the board up front. I picked up my pen and scribbled down notes, just to have something occupy my mind. This proved to be only half as efficient as it should be, since at the same time I had to shrug off the stares directed at me. When the 23 minutes felt like 10 minutes (at least it halved), the damn bell finally rang. I got up, packed my stuff and was about to leave someone _just have to_stand in my way. I quickly hid the pissed off expression from my face with a fake smile, remembering to be polite to everyone.

"U-um, Yukimura-kun... Y-you see, um, c-can... Er, w-would you l-like to have lunch with u-us...?" The girl in front of me stuttered, fidgeting with her long hair. Er... Oh yeah, it's the Okamoto girl. I smiled apologetically, without any real intentions behind it and said.

"I'm sorry but I already have plans right now. Some other time maybe?" I said in a soft voice, putting my acting skills to use. Of course, the girl fell for the act and I politely excused myself. The thing I don't like about women is that when they see a good looking person is that they immediately throw themselves at the person, more often than not try to date just to earn a spot on the lime light. Okay, I'll admit, not _all_ are like. I guess they deserve respect... I'm still keeping my distance though. While still lost in my musings, I passed by a familiar face with a fox-like grin that I did a double take. I twisted my head as far as it would go, and I as I thought, it was Imayoshi-senpai. He also stopped walking and turned around. His creepy ass smiled widened and he waved at me, being suddenly all friendly.

"Ah, Yukimura-kun!" He said cheerily, something tells me this isn't going to be a good idea

"I presume you were on your way to the cafeteria just now?" He said as he walked towards me, attracting the attention of some students nearby. I pretended to be impassive, but I was internally panicking. I calmly buried my hands in my pant pockets, to hide the cold sweat (seriously, that's how scared I am of this guy), as he placed a 'friendly' hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, Imayoshi-senpai. How about you?" I said politely. I saw the corner of his lip twitch, and for a moment I thought he knew _something_, but... Nah, I don't think it's that. Hopefully

"Then, would you like to have lunch with us? We know a private spot where no one usually goes to." I knew from the way he said that left no room for argument. And judging from the students inching away, I knew I should just give up on any idea of getting away. I sighed deeply,

"Fine... That way you said that was more like an order than an invitation really..." I mumbled the last part, hitching my bag higher up my shoulder. I stiffened when his creepy smile (I'm pretty sure that smile will be my nightmare) widened. I fought the urge to shudder in fear.

"Eh~? Could you repeat it for me? I couldn't hear it quite clearly~" _That_ made me shudder. I shook my head, trying to act like I really did nothing. He smiled even wider, and placed a 'friendly' hand on my shoulder again, steering me to a different direction from the cafeteria.

"Well let's go~" He said with a happy voice. I really want to shrug off that hand, perhaps even smacking it away. But, for some reason, I can't bring myself to. Well, sure, I'm scared, but there was... something about the guy commanded submission. Well, to me at least. From, what I observed, from heading towards the North building. Both of us were silent all the way, but at least, it's not really the awkward kind of silent. I'm rather surprised that I'm not really that nervous of the guy, but that doesn't mean I don't have my guard up. We reached the farthest possible hall in the North Wall, climbed a few flight of stairs, and stopped at the 4th floor. Imayoshi-senpai stopped at the second door nearest to the stairs, and pulled it opened.

"About time you arrived." And _that_ voice. Of course, the other _senpai_ just had to be here. I'm bursting with joy.

"Hanamiya-kun! I've brought someone you'd be _thrilled_ to meet!" The guy in front of me laughed. Er... I really should make a break for it. I was just about to walk the way we came when a large, iron hand clamped around my collar, and I felt sweat forming on my forehead.

_Why did this happen?_

I yelped loudly when I was dragged back, and I stumbled when the snake behind me suddenly shoved me forward. I turned and glared with everything I could at the grinning guy, who only waved like an idiot. When I turned back towards the front, I'm pretty sure I paled. Sure, I was messing with this guy earlier to the point of him wanting to punch the daylights out of me, but... **AGH I WASN'T REALLY THINKING STRAIGHT**! Hanamiya-senpai stood up suddenly, his eyes yelling bloody murder for me. SCREW PRIDE, I'D RATHER APOLOGIZE FIRST. I bowed immediately,

"I deeply apologize for what I did earlier!" I said, a little too loud than I intended. Cue awkward silence... Ugh...

"Tch. Shitty freshmen. Why is he even here, Imayoshi?" Hanamiya-senpai growled, flopping back down on the chair he was sitting on before. I looked up just as Imayoshi-senpai laughed, patting me on the head. I SWEAR THIS GUY IS THE DEVIL. HE'S SO... AGH.

"Eh? Is it wrong? Well, the little guy did apologize, so could you at least accept it~" Imayoshi-senpai said in a sing-song voice, walking over to where Hanamiya-senpai was sitting. Occupying the seat in front of the other male's seat, he sat down on it the opposite way. I just noticed the chessboard placed between them on the table. Oh? They're playing chess? I felt Hanamiya-senpai's steel gray eyes focus on me, and I gulped out of reflex.

"He's still an annoying shit to me." He bit out. I chewed on my lower lip, trying not to spout idiotic stuff. Imayoshi-senpai sent a sly grin in my direction, and I reflexively straightened. For some reason I feel like I'm undergoing military training.

"You can sit down, you know~ Why not come over here?" The guy said, patting the seat to his right, a fair distance away from the angry second year. Said second year glared at me venomously as I moved to take the seat, deciding it was best to look at the chessboard while I moved. I took out my bento as I did so, deciding to eat slowly as I watched them play. It was entertaining, especially since these two are spending most of the time trying to outsmart each other. And here I am trying to guess what each party is thinking. Which is very much hard.

"If you stare at the board any longer, it might catch fire, you know~?" My eyes snapped up in surprise when Imayoshi-senpai spoke up suddenly, seeing the grin on his face. He wasn't looking at me so that made me wonder how he knew. And before I realized that I opened my damn mouth, it already blurted out:

"How did you know I was looking?" I immediately clapped a hand over my mouth, giving myself the hardest mental kick I could muster. Said fox grinned as he pushed up his glasses up the bridge of his nose. I heard Hanamiya-senpai scoff, but I decided to brush it off.

"Hanamiya-kun kept glancing at you since we started. And from his expression, he's clearly irritated." He said, chuckling. I looked at the younger of the two, and indeed, Hanamiya-senpai was irritated. I quickly muttered an "I'm sorry" and looked down at my food. I realized just now that Uncle Will packed too much food again. Will isn't really my uncle, but he's my personal manager. He just made me call him that due to our age difference. I closed my bento, packing it away since I'm already full. I glanced around, the room, trying to find something to pass the time while I'm trapped here with these two.

"So, how do you like it here?" Imayoshi-senpai said conversationally. Er... There's multiple ways of answering that...

"So far... It's fine." I said, picking my words carefully. I saw the corner of Imayoshi-senpai's lips twitch upwards, but he stayed quiet. I don't know if that's a bad thing or if it's a good thing. Hanamiya-senpai scowled for a moment, then he glanced at me.

"Oi, brat. Do you know how to play chess?" He asked. I nearly jumped out of my skin from that, since I wasn't really expecting him to actually talk to me. I nodded slowly, my brows slightly furrowed. Hanamiya-senpai 'hned' before abruptly shoving his chair back, to our shock.

"Hanamiya-kun?"

"Eh?" Before I knew it, I was grabbed by the back of my collar, dragged over to where Hanamiya-senpai was sitting and was roughly forced to sit down.

"Wha-?!" I blinked rapidly, looking between Imayoshi-senpai and Hanamiya-senpai, who had taken up my seat before.

"I'm bored. Go play with this bastard." He said in an irritated voice, reclining against the chair. I looked back at Imayoshi-senpai, and was surprised when I saw his eyes were opened. His eyes looked dark to me, but I can't exactly tell what their color is, drawbacks of a color blind person. Imayoshi-senpai recovered before I did, smirking as he pushed his glasses back up.

"Oh~? What is this, Hanamiya-kun?" He said with a teasing tone, making Hanamiya-senpai scowl at him. He then shrugged carelessly after a moment, as Imayoshi-senpai started to restart the pieces. I also did the same, getting all the dark pieces and arranging them to their proper places.

"I'm interested in how will the brat lose." Hanamiya-senpai stated, and I chose not to comment on it. I paused when I noticed I was missing a single pawn, and I was surprised when it suddenly appeared in front of my eyes. I looked up and saw Imayoshi-senpai was the one who held out the piece to me.

"Ah... Thank you..." I mumbled, taking the piece and positioning it properly on my side of the board. Imayoshi-senpai smiled even more as he moved first, getting the pawn on the second-most square from the right two places forward. I was about to pick up mine when the bell suddenly rang, signaling the end of lunch break. I looked up and saw Hanamiya-senpai sporting a displeased face, and Imayoshi-senpai's eyebrows rose at that. I rose from my seat, bowing to the both of them and a _little_ glad to be finally away from the outright scary senpai. I bowed to them, remembering to be at least respectful to them,

"Thank you for inviting me for lunch." I said, even though we didn't _exactly_ had lunch... I stood back up and picked up my bento from where I left it.

"Well, we'll continue our game tomorrow, 'kay~?" Imayoshi-senpai said also standing up and gathering his stuff. Hanamiya-senpai didn't even acknowledge me, just getting his bag from the corner of the room. I blinked once, before leaving the room, trying not to break into a run as I closed the door behind me. I did fast a walk, though, trying to remember where the hell we went through before.

* * *

Finally! The last period is over, and I still have time to look for the basketball club. I've decided earlier that I won't join yet, but rather observe for the mean time. How long it might take will depend. Hmm... It might be better if I check the directory or ask some teachers... But there are no teachers nearby... If I'm right, the reception desk is pretty close to my room, just a floor down and a little bit down the hallway. I nodded to myself as I adjusted my bag, heading for the reception desk. I got there in just a few minutes, and like I thought, the directory was posted nearby. I walked up to it, looking for the gym. Oh... Its east from here. Okay, let's go! I immediately made my way to where the gym was supposed to be. Well, it's easy to spot since it's really big. Pfft, who am I kidding? Anyways, I got there faster, since I know where it was, and stood by the sliding doors to watch.

"..." I tried not pale at the sight. Some of the guys thoroughly enjoyed invading someone's personal space, often leading to stolen shirts. Okay... I don't think I'll be joining the basketball team this year. Yeah, sure I'm flatter than a board, I look like a guy and have the height and the physique to back it up but... JESUS, I'm a woman! I frowned and started to head back' when a certain voice made me freeze in the spot.

"Issu! Double training today, right?" I walked back a few steps and peeked around the door, and this time, I PALED. Imayoshi-senpai stood there with his trademark grin, since it looked like it never leaves his face. He looked around the other players, who also made a sound of acknowledgement, before joining them. I suspected the guy was the captain, judging from the others act around him and the air of confidence that was exuding off of him.

"Oh, Hanamiya-kun! How nice of you to join us~"I snapped out of my musings upon hearing that name, and indeed said second year was leaving the changing room, a scowl on his pale face.

"Shut it Imayoshi." He snapped, leaving said senpai grinning slyly. I stayed a moment longer to watch them do their training for a little while, only leaving when I received a message from Uncle Will telling me to come back early. Uncle rarely tells me to go back early, since he knows I only stay at school around this time and knows that I'm not keen on wandering around by myself, so I'm expecting that something's up. And so, I went to the bike racks to get my bike, not wanting to keep Uncle waiting too much.

* * *

"|-I'll be updating you with your photo shoot schedules periodically and I've already sent William your schedules for your recording. Understood?|" I nodded at the light-haired woman on the screen, her English spoken with a British accent. The silver-haired woman is my mother, who also happened to be my boss back in England.

"|I understand, Miss Weston.|" I replied evenly, Mother's false name still tasting bitter in my mouth. I'm forbidden to call her 'mom' or anything that close to that, she made it clear that our relationship is that of an employee and manager, nothing else. Pretty sad, isn't it? Well, what would you expect of a bastard child's life, rainbows and puppies with sparkles? Well, nope, I'm not lucky enough to have that. At least I'm given freedom to do whatever I like, as long as in isn't a nuisance to her or to my work. Mother nodded once, before turning off the video chat. I turned to Uncle Will, who smiled at me sadly.

"I tried talking to her." Was all he said. He knows my love for basketball, since it's the only thing that makes me from thinking of suicide or anything. I shook my head and smiled.

"It's okay. I don't think I'll be able to participate in the basketball team this year. So, how busy am I?" I asked, peering at the bunch of papers in Uncle Will's hands. He looked down at it and frowned a little,

"Well, let's just say it's enough for you to twice than what you normally earn. 5 new songs to be made this year." He said. I grimaced. So much for forgetting about having to work for a while. I stretched out my arms above my head, yawning.

"Well, better than nothing to do. I guess. We can still practice basketball, right?" I asked hopefully. To my delight, Uncle Will nodded with a smile, and I did a fist pump. I yawned once again, but louder this time as my eyes tear up. Uncle Will laughed.

"Okay, enough talking. Let's get you to bed." He said, guiding me to my bedroom on the second floor. Well, I am kind of sleepy, so I guess I'll do what he says. I turned e long-haired man, hugging him tight.

"Goodnight Will..." I mumbled, and I heard him laugh.

"|Goodnight to you too, little Ginji|" He said, using my real given name. I smiled before letting him go and heading to my bed. I heard him close the door behind me and I flopped down on the bed, immediately surrendering to sleep.

* * *

**Edited : 07/18/2014**

**-MY MEGANE HAS ARRIVED! Well, I could finally see a little clearer now, and the computer lens makes me less paranoid somehow. **

**I'm done**


	7. Chapter 6 - Inner Disorder

**Chapter 9: Chapter 6 - Inner Disorder**

**Edited, corrected, blah, blah, blah. Anyways, here you go.**

**Kuroko no Basuke**© Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

**OC - Edasawa Ginji (****枝沢ギンジ****) ©**Nee-chan

**READ AND REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

* * *

{* Edasawa Ginji's P.O.V.*}

"So you're saying… You pretended to be a boy for a whole month while attending school?" Araki-sensei questioned, slightly shocked at what had transpired three years ago. I nodded silently and watch her lean back against her chair.

"Why the secrecy?" Was all the dark-haired woman said. I took a deep breath, and despite my brain trying to tear itself into halves, decided to recount the events.

"I should skip ahead to winter season, Araki-sensei… I remember that my problems started to show around that time."

* * *

" Cutie-kun ~" I cringed at the pet name, and turned to where the voice came from. Imayoshi-senpai stood in the door way, still wearing his practice clothes and sweating all over. I had eventually (scratched that, I was forced) joined the basketball club as assistant manager, meaning I'll take over only when the manager is not here. Which rarely happens. Right now I was cleaning the club room,

"What is it, senpai?" I asked, turning back to the task at hand. I heard the man walk over to his locker, unlocking it to get his clothes before showering. Times like these are the weirdest moments for me, because, no I am not embarrassed, but rather because I feel like I am being rude for looking. I was so used to being told not to look up into a person's eyes until Mother says so.

"Nothing, really. Just wanted to check on my little kouhai~" I really hate his way of speaking, honestly. I opened my mouth to retort. But at the same time the door to the club room opened once again, revealing Hanamiya-senpai, talking to some of the other freshmen.

"Freshmen, you did well today! Let's keep doing our best, okay?" I smirked, Hanamiya-senpai's acting skills amusing me. Winter was already here, and by some twisted fate (or Imayoshi-senpai's horrible sense of humor) I was mostly spending free time with these two. In those months, I have learned that: Imayoshi-senpai is the devil himself, and Hanamiya-senpai is the devil behind an innocent mask. Like what he was doing earlier with the freshmen. Hanamiya-senpai is also a genius, surpassing even my IQ by a large gap. Seriously, he can destroy me easily. And also, Imayoshi-senpai absolutely loves turning our mind games back on me or against Hanamiya-senpai, much to the latter displeasure. Hanamiya-senpai saw me and a smile spread on his face, no doubt an act of innocence. At least, we somehow reached a truce, no jumping at each other's throats for the sake of sparing ourselves headaches and quite possibly, bruises. We're not really friends, but in all honesty, I prefer their company than anyone else's.

"Ah! Yukimura-san, thank you for your hard work today." He said as he walked over to me, and I clearly saw the smirk in his eyes. I fought down the urge to smirk back, because I know by now that he had something up his sleeve that would cause someone a lot of misfortune, and probably pain. Yes, I know, they're rubbing off on me, in a very negative way, but I really need some outlet for pent up anger and frustrations. Yes, they're rubbing off on me.

"Hanamiya-senpai, thank also for your hard work." I said, watching said senpai as he walked over to his locker, which was right next to me. I resisted the urge to smirk, the message passing between us. I felt Imayoshi-senpai's eyes on us, and I could almost hear the inaudible sigh that came from him. I smirked this time now, indulging in the fact that Imayoshi-senpai is near to ripping his hair out in frustration. Why? Well, let's just say a two-faced genius and a silver-haired "PLAYBOY" is running rampant in the school. Hanamiya-senpai stretched his arms over his head a little too over-dramatically, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Oh dear, this is the second time this happened. Imayoshi-san, may I take my leave now? My body is too sore."He said, feigning hurt as he 'winced' when he massaged his forearm. Oh, some poor second year will be getting a surprise. And by surprise, I mean Hanamiya-senpai's fist. How did I know? Study Hanamiya-senpai's sentence earlier. That's all I'm saying. When you've spent too much time with a person, you're unconsciously picking up their habit and slowly memorize their thinking pattern. Imayoshi-san gave an absent minded wave of his hand, apparently too tired to deal with Hanamiya-senpai at the moment. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and I knew it was my cue to leave already. I tapped Imayoshi-senpai's shoulder, who turned to me and grinned all of the sudden.

"Cutie-kun! How may I help you?" He asked a little too enthusiastically to my liking, but I held back the grimace.

"Imayoshi-senpai, I have to leave now." I bowed once to him,

"Thank you for the hard work today. You may want to look for Hanamiya-senpai tomorrow, though." I whispered the last part, low enough to be heard by the fox-faced man in front of me. His smile immediately turned into a frown, as he sighed irritably.

"What in Kami-sama's name is that brat up to now…? Fine, be careful on your way back." He said dismissively, and I nodded, getting my bag and left. I left through the gym doors and immediately, I saw some of my latest 'toys'. I smiled 'sweetly' waving at them and making them giggle in that stupid way of theirs. It's not that I'm lesbian or I have gotten over my fear of women. It's more like I'm just having fun with giving them a taste of their own medicine. Playing with their feelings, make them hold on to something futile, and then leave them. Just like they do to boys. Seeing their faces somehow felt good. I'm such a sick person.

* * *

"│Ginji, how many times do I have to tell you, stop doing whatever you're doing!│" I looked away from Will, the exasperation in his voice evident. Apparently he caught wind of my 'hobby', and decided it was his job to keep me in line. Sure, I loved him and see him as my uncle, but I hate it when he acts like I'm doing something dangerous.

"│I don't care.│" I huffed, refusing to look at him. He growled in frustration, yanking at his long hair in distress.

"│I thought you hated women?│" He tried another tactic. I ground my teeth, clenching and unclenching my fists on my lap.

"│I do. That's why I'm doing it│." I ground out. I am angry, frustrated, lonely and scared. I wanted to let it out in any way, and that's all I care about. I'll worry about the consequences later. Not that I gave them any mind before I did this stupidity.

"│But why would you do that? We didn't allow you to attend school as a boy to do this!│" He exclaimed, disappointment in his voice. My eyes narrowed as I glared at my hands.

"│Those whores deserve it.│" I said defiantly. Apparently that was the last straw.

"│EDASAWA!│" I flinched away instinctively as he roared my name in anger, my eyes beginning to tear. I held back to whimper, and I heard him sigh.

"│Ginji…│" He kneeled in front of where I was sitting, looking up at me with sad eyes. I swallowed the sobs, I don't want to cry in front of him and worry him more than I already had. I've done enough stupid things to last a lifetime.

"│I'm sorry, I just don't want you to end up as a mess.│" He said softly, pulling me to a tight hug. I hugged him back, as I buried my face in his shoulder.

"│I'm already a mess…│" I mumbled weakly, no strength in fighting back anymore. He just shushed me gently, stroking my back gently as he hummed a familiar lullaby he uses to calm me down. It worked, like always, and he gently ushered me to my room. It was getting late, after all.

"│Ginji, don't do this anymore, promise?│" He said softly. I bit my lip, thinking back. I finally nodded after a while, and with that I came to terms with my mistakes. I may be somewhat messed up, but when I promise, I'll do anything to keep it. Breaking promises is not my thing. Will smiled at me, kissing my forehead before I went to my bed, snuggling under the covers. He smiled at me from the doorway, one hand on the switch.

"│Goodnight, sweetie.│" He said. I blinked slowly, tired all of the sudden. I smiled back at him tiredly. Tomorrow, I'm cutting all ties to those women. Why did I even do this crap in the first place? UGH.

"│Goodnight Will…│" I mumbled. He turned off the lights, and shut the door behind him.

* * *

"Ngh…" I blinked my eyes blearily. I feel my face scrunching up in annoyance. _Of course_, I hate it when anyone disturbs my sleep. I'm an early bird, yes, but I'll strangle anybody who wakes me up. Even if they have a reason, I show no mercy. The only one who can wake me is me. I sat up slowly, glaring at the flat screen TV up on the wall in front of my bed. As clarity started to fill my head (which I'm still unhappy about), I started to hear voices downstairs. I recognized it as Will's.

"│No, she's still upstairs. Should I- Oh, okay. Yes. Of course. I'll tell her ASAP." Will's voice suddenly ended after that. I guess he was on the phone, and he unconsciously raised his voice. Will's really smart but he spaces out 75% of the time… I swung my legs to the side, flinging the covers away from my body and standing up, stretching my arms over my head. I continued on my daily stretching, before fixing my bed and more importantly, myself. Hmm… If I'll 'start over' today… I think I should style my hair! I stood in front of the full length mirror, a comb and styling gel in my hands. I set them on the table nearby, while I just stood in front of the mirror, contemplating on what style. Currently, I had styled my hair in a 'emo' fashion, my left side bangs tucked behind my hair with the help of bobby pins criss-crossing. I took those off, messing up my hair so that they'll fall naturally around my face. I combed them gently, careful not to yank on some tangles, because they hurt a whole lot.

"│Ginji, you up?!│" I heard Will yell from the bottom of the stairs, I paused to yell back.

"│YEAH! Be down in five minutes!│" I yelled back. I turned back to the mirror, concentrating.

In the end, the five minutes that I promised Will was nearly half an hour and I ended up just giving up on styling my hair too much. I just parted my long as heck bangs at the left and swept a good portion of it to the right, and tucking the left side behind with the help of bobby pins again. But what made me take up a lot of time was the annoying as heck was this lock of hair that just kept on falling down in the middle. When It wouldn't let me style it, I gave up and simply let hang there. I must say, it didn't actually getting my vision. Huh.

"│And what happened to the… Five… Minutes…?│" Will then looked at me incredulously as I descended the stairs. I shrugged, my hair tickling the back of my neck. I usually kept it a little slicked back with gel, so I'm still getting used to my hair in its natural state.

"│What's with the hair? │" He asked, as he set down my plate on the table. I looked at it and my mouth watered. Who wouldn't resist pancakes drenched in maple syrup and hot choco? I sat down immediately,

"│If females cut their hair when they break up with their boyfriends; I style my hair to show I'm changed. Unoriginal, I know, but I could care less. │" I replied without missing a beat. I turned to my breakfast and wolfed it down, the sweetness filling my mouth. Damn, sweets are life.

"│Whatever you say…│" His voice trailed off as he went back to the kitchen, leaving me to enjoy my breakfast." I remembered the phone call from earlier, and I called out to the long hair man.

"│Hey Will. Who were you calling earlier? │" I asked in a loud voice, to make sure he hears me. There was silence, and I wondered if he even heard when he suddenly entered the dining room again, face serious. Crap. He sat down on the chair next to me, and looked at me evenly.

"│That was your mother.│" I think I stopped breathing for a moment. Why in the heavens would mother call? Never once did the woman cared for me.

"│She said the person who tried to kill you was already caught and sent behind bars. You're allowed to go back there now. │" He said. Wow… I think that's all I can say right now. My shoulders felt lighter after hearing that, and I felt somehow more relaxed. No longer do I have to keep looking over my shoulder 24/7.

"│That's… Good. │" I managed to say, setting down my fork for a moment and press my shaking hands against my legs. I can go back now, but… Do I really want to leave so suddenly right now? I mean, I'm already in the middle of the school year…. It'll be a waste to just stop.

"│No urgent orders for you to go back right, though. Do you want to stay? │" Will apparently sensed my turmoil, but I still frowned.

"│I don't know either. Can I think about it for a while? │" I said. Will ruffled my hair, and I didn't even bother fixing back.

"│Sure. But you'd better finish up your food now. You don't want to be late now, do you~│" Will trailed off as he strut his butt to the living room. I glanced at the clock and I nearly choked on my pancake.

"│CRAP! │" I wolfed down the remains of my delicious pancakes (noooo….) grabbed my bag from the couch and ran out to the garage, where Will was already waiting with his Jaguar. Damn, I can't wait till I'm freaking 18. I'm SO buying myself a Ferrari, a black one. I HATE red, blegh. Anyways, I climbed onto the passenger seat, throwing my bag to the backseat. Will scowled at me and I smirked, he hates it when people mess up his 'girl'.

"│I'm so not picking you up later if you keep that up. │" He growled, starting up the engine and driving out the garage. I grinned cheekily at him,

"│Naw, you love me too much. │" I said, simply getting an eye roll from him and I laughed at that. It's true though, and we both know it. Heh, I'm such a cheeky brat.

* * *

I had to keep myself from laughing/shuddering as I confronted all of those females I was in a 'relationship' with. Want to know my excuse? I told them I'm already engaged, and I'm leaving as soon as the year's over. They begged with me to stay longer with them, but I smiled at them coldly and told them to beat it. Imayoshi-senpai and Hanamiya-senpai saw the whole thing, looking amused and a little confused. We were currently hanging out in 'our' room; for once we're actually having lunch instead of playing chess.

"So…" Imayoshi-senpai drawled, his creepy smile already in place. I saw Hanamiya-senpai roll his eyes, and I had the urge to do the same.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" He finished, bringing a tuna maki to his mouth and chewing slowly, his eyes (if they were open) filled with amusement. I shrugged, stirring my cup noodles.

"Got tired, I guess." I replied, getting a raised eyebrow from Hanamiya-senpai.

"Tired? Seems like you were enjoying breaking their hearts to me." He said. I paused. True, I enjoyed being a little sadistic for a while, but it was also true that I was getting tired of it. Not to mention I also promised Will that I'll stop.

"Cutie-kun looks like a girl, I noticed." Imayoshi-senpai said out of the blue, and I unintentionally froze, trying to keep myself calm and blow my cover. I was told that no one should know I'm female. I looked at Imayoshi-senpai, who for once, had a thoughtful expression. Putting my acting skills to use, I denied that.

"So having a long hair makes me a girl? Senpai, I'm deeply offended." I said with a smirk, trying to look like I was messing with them. I got nervous when the fox-faced senpai just 'hmmed' and continued to eat his lunch. I made eye contact with Hanamiya-senpai, and we shrugged, also finishing up our meals. I tried to keep my nervousness from showing, and I was greatly thankful when the bell finally rang. Geez, never before did I hurry like that.

"Yukimura-san, excuse me…" I turned to the one who called my name as soon as I entered the room, and found it was uh… Ah! Sasanabe, the tallest guy in our class. He's not on the basketball team though. He's on the volleyball team. I smiled politely at him, craning my head up to look at his face. He's freaking tall with 184 cm, and I'm freaking 163. Still a little taller than normal, no?

"Um… You see, we kind of found out you played in a volleyball competition before, so… The first years were wondering if you could like, give us pointers or something…" His voice trailed off, as he scratched the back his head and looked away. The guy, though tall and a little intimidating at first, was actually such a shy person. And he's nice, unlike SOME PEOPLE I know. I grinned at him,

"I'd be honored to! You have practice later, right?" I asked, and then I realized I had a problem. I had no freaking uniform. Sasanabe-kun smiled in relief, and smiled down at me.

"That's good to hear! Oh, do you have a uniform…?" Wow, I think he's freaking psychic. I laughed nervously,

"Er… No, actually… Do you have any spare uniforms?" I asked and he nodded. I fist-pumped, then cheered a little. At that time, our teacher came in, and we rushed to our seats. I grinned at Sasanabe, mouthing a 'meet me later', he nodded and turned to the front. Aw… Crap her voice's freaking… Ugh, I can't even describe it. It's worse than a very bad seiyuu.

"I forgot that we had a volleyball gym." I said, as we took a break from the drills we did on our own. Apparently, Sasanabe told his senpai and the coach about the plan of the first years, and we were allowed to use the other half of the court for practice. There was no basketball practice today, so that's why I'm here at the volleyball club helping out. To my surprise, they listen to what I was saying, even though I'm currently the shortest person here, and just a freaking first year. Wait... So are they.

"Um… The first thing that I noticed is that you guys lack balance a little. Sasanabe-san showed me a video of your games. You keep tripping and such." I said, pausing to look at their reactions. To my relief no one reacted violently, but a first year that I don't recognize raised his hand, I nodded to him to let him talk.

"So we should concentrate on footwork for now?" He asked. I paused, reviewing their game in my head. Hmm… I think that have something more to work on. Some keep stealing someone else's return.

"Yup, and also your coordination is a little lacking too. I noticed some of the players accidentally steal the return when it wasn't for them." I informed them. They nodded their heads and then they turned to me.

"Yukimura-san, can you play with us a little bit?" Ishizaki asked. I paused, glancing over the clock. Whoa, it's still early. I guess I got time to spare. I nodded,

"I'm a libero though," I informed them. They said that it was okay, and I was on Ishizaki's team, versus their strongest first year wing spiker, Tatsuhisa-san. Though I can play as spiker too, I'd rather play as libero, since I have very fast reaction time and what my friends back in England call 'Hidden Time'. Cheesy name, if you ask me. We engaged in a practice match, not really caring about points but rather focusing on their coordination and over teamwork. They would ask me questions at times, or even ask for criticism, so I obliged them, since I was given the chance to play volleyball. I kind of missed volleyball, but basketball would outweigh it in my heart anytime. I just play volleyball when as a leisure game, unlike basketball, which I am VERY serious about.

"Okay, that's enough!" Their team captain yelled, telling the other members to gather around. By that time we had already showered and changed into our uniforms. Of course, I was in a different room, saying that I have a really nasty scar that they wouldn't want to see. Thank goodness they bought it. I was surprised when he waved me forward, and Sasanabe nudged me forward with a smile. I did so hesitantly, and he patted me on the shoulder as he turned back to his teammates.

"You guys, pretty sure you know the girly-beauty Edasawa-kun, yeah?" Girly-beauty…? … I tried not to react much to that, but Ishizaki saw the slight twitch my eye made and laughed under his breath. I glared at him as their captain continued when the other members nodded their confirmation.

"Good, you brats better thank him later. He's not part of the volleyball club but he's very kind to help us out!" He said. I looked at him, feeling a little bit weird about this whole thing. It isn't a big deal really; some people help out at different clubs at the same time. I jerked in surprise when the first years suddenly yelled a 'thank you very much!' then bowed. I hastily returned the gesture, replying with a polite 'you're welcome'. We were then dismissed after that, and I waved goodbye to Sasanabe and Ishizaki as I made my way to the south gate since it was nearer.

"What the fuck did I tell you?!" I heard someone growl as I neared the gate. Alarmed, I rush towards the source of the voice, which then I realized as Hanamiya-senpai's. I rounded the corner then I froze, as the image in front of me burned itself into my mind. My head throbbed in pain, as my eyes involuntarily focused on the trickle of color that came from the person's forehead. I suddenly felt light headed, and my stomach threatened to spill itself out as I registered what it is.

"Yukimura, what are you doi…" I think I heard someone scream, I don't know anymore. Everything seems to be so slow… I fought the urge to vomit as the _blood _didn't disappear. My cheeks were suddenly warm and wet. That's strange; I don't remember washing my face again. I became less and less aware of what was happening around me. All I saw was red, before I felt something warm and firm wrap around my shoulders. I looked down, and just fainted from the pain in my head.

* * *

"..ji?" I groaned. What…? Ugh, my head hurt so freaking much. I tried to open my eyes, getting pissed when it refused, and so did the other parts of my body. My hearing was a bit muddy too, and it took me a while to finally hear things properly _and_ moved my damned body.

"Ginji?" I finally opened my eyes when someone called my name. I frowned when the images were blurry, and I tried to talk.

"What happened…?" I managed to mumble. My mind was a little bit painful, and I was surprised when I felt very tired.

"Your senior found you faint at the south gate." My brows furrowed when I recognized the voice, I tried to get up but was pushed down gently. My vision had finally cleared somewhat, and I was shocked when I saw Will's face close by. I was confused instead of tired now.

"Will? What are you-"

"Shh, shh. Don't talk much now, just rest. I'll drive us home if you do, okay? It'll be better if you sleep." He said. I reluctantly agreed, relaxing back down on the bed. I turned my head to the side, and was shocked when Imayoshi-senpai was standing there, his eyes open and lips set into a slight frown.

"Imayoshi-senpai…?" Will turned to him as my voice trailed off, face unreadable.

"He was the one that took you here to there infirmary and called me through your phone. You're lucky you got such a caring senpai." I was confused. Why did I faint? I tried to remember it but my head would just hurt a lot. I smiled at Imayoshi-senpai sincerely, which is a first.

"Thank you, senpai." I said. The serious look was suddenly gone, and his usual smile was back. The sudden change scared me a little, and a little suspicious about the fox-face man.

"Aw, no need for that! Just doing my job. Well, I should be going now. Winchester-san, it was an honor to meet you. Well, Yukimura-kun you better take care now~" I watched his back silently as he left, before turning back to Will. He was frowning a little.

"I'm tired…" I mumbled. He said nothing, only picking up my bag and slinging it over his shoulder, and then he proceeded to pick me up bridal-style. I was pretty light, so it was piece of cake for him. As I relished in the comfort of Will's presence, I was slowly lulled back to sleep, the last thing I saw was the worried face of the school nurse as we passed her by.

"│Ginji… It… Might be better if we go back to England now.│" Will said out of the blue as we ate our dinner, since when I woke up just a while ago, I was pretty much hungry. I looked up at him slowly, his face unreadable. I would've bet my poker face was on par with him, but now was not the time. I looked back down at my food.

"│Okay…│" I said, lacking emotion whatsoever. I heard him sigh, then the sound of silverware being set down on ceramic platter.

"│If you want, you can say goodbye to your friends there.│" He said. Well, Hanamiya-senpai and Imayoshi-senpai aren't actually 'friends' but… It'll be rude if I just suddenly disappeared without at least saying anything. There's something I'm concerned about, though…

"│What about my schooling?│" I asked, brows furrowed. Will just looked at me calmly. Which me he had anticipated this.

"│Already been taken care of. You'll take online classes, since the schools supports that kind of program.│" He answered. I chewed on my lip for a moment, before nodding. I think I'll also go say goodbye to my senpai tomorrow. After our little conversation, I trudged back up the stairs to my room, where I flopped down on the mattress and promptly fell asleep, and exhaustion taking over.

* * *

I was a little bit nervous as I walked to 'our' usual place, wringing my wrist in an attempt to calm myself down. It was not effective. I slid the door open after knocking twice, and like I expected, the two older males were already there, their expressions rather bewildered. Hanamiya- senpai was the first one to notice me, and he spoke first before the other senpai could.

"What are you up to now, Yukimura? If I'm hearing a preaching about yesterday, beat it." He growled. I simply looked at him in the eye, my expression the most deadpan I could manage. His irritation faltered by a little bit. It was my turn to speak now.

"I just came here to say goodbye to you guys. I'm going back to England." I said, being direct to the point. Shock was clear on their faces, which surprised me. I was half-expecting them to be glad with me leaving for good.

"Why? Is it about yesterday?" Imayoshi-senpai questioned, eyebrows creased. I shook my head, never once breaking eye contact with any of them.

"No, nothing of the sort. I was simply called back by Mother. And I don't think I'll be coming back here anytime soon. I don't think I might return at all." I said. Silence fell upon us, until Imayoshi-senpai opened his eyes and looked at me.

"So it's also isn't about you hiding your gender?" I froze at those words. How…? The question seemed to be obvious in my face, as the older male pushed up his glasses, and a knowing look in his eyes.

"I had my suspicions for a while now, truthfully. Yesterday's incident was all the proof I needed. One could only hide so much, after all." He stated. I gulped nervously, my palms beginning to sweat. I opened my mouth to spoke, but Imayoshi-senpai raised his hand.

"Don't worry about us selling you out. Your secret is only known in this room." He said. What? Wouldn't… Wouldn't using that information as blackmail better?

"…Why?" I managed. Imayoshi-senpai smirked,

"Well, honestly, we've never had this much fun with anyone else before. Actually, I see you as one of us. Call this, ah, brotherhood. For the lack of a better word. Or is it sisterhood? Well, whatever, I guess." He said with his trademark smile. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Why am I in this 'brotherhood'?" I asked. I had absolutely no clue what they meant. Hanamiya-senpai snorted.

"Didn't you hear what they call us? We're the infamous 'Sannin no Akuma' of the school, you know." He said, rolling his eyes at my obliviousness. I just frowned, looking away. I didn't plan my goodbye to turn out like this. Imayoshi-senpai suddenly snapped his fingers,

"I almost forgot! You never really told us your real name, Cutie-kun." He said. My eyes went wide, and I think he knows the question in my head.

"Who do you think you are talking to?" Was all he said. True, he was like a psychic when it comes to reading people. I bit on my bottom lip lightly, before deciding to hell with it.

"Edasawa. Edasawa Ginji's my name." I said. They smirked at me, and for once, I returned it.

* * *

"So… That's basically it. Mother had requested that my file to be hidden for protection purposes." I said, trying my best to ignore the heavy pounding on the inside of my head. Araki-sensei leaned on her forearms on the desk, looking at me with a serious expression.

"So, did you keep any contact with Hanamiya-kun and Imayoshi-kun?" She asked. I scratched my cheek, shaking my head no.

"I couldn't. I wasn't allowed to keep any personal contacts by my Mother. So I wasn't able to tell them that I'm back here in Japan." I said. She nodded, leaning back against her chair.

"I see. Well, since you have been so kind to tell me your story, would you like some information one them?" She offered with a hint of a smile on her lips. I nodded vigorously, grinning. Hey, truth be told, I sorta miss them. Even though they're total bastards. They were my senpai, after all.

* * *

**Edited : 07/18/2014**

**-Hmm… There's ****_ALWAYS _****error in each chapter. Hn, anyways, I'm done.**


	8. Chapter 7 - I'm Back!

**Edited.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

**OC - Edasawa Ginji (****枝沢ギンジ****) © Nee-chan**

**READ AND REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

* * *

After the talk with Araki, Edasawa had gone home alone, telling the starters she won't be able to hang out with them for the day. The silverette was deep in thought as she left, especially about the new information her sensei had shared with her. Her former senpai, Hanamiya and Imayoshi, had gone to Kirisaki Dai Ichi and Touou respectively. Apparently, there are five members of Kiseki no Sedai, seven if you include the mysterious Phantom Sixth Man and their genius manager. Touou had gotten one of the Kiseki, Aomine Daiki to be exact.

"So, I've met two of the seven... Nii-san is with Shuutoku, and Atsushi is with us in Yousen..." The silverette muttered, unlocking her apartment door and leaving her bag on the couch. Without even stopping to change clothes, she immediately opened her laptop, intent on knowing more about the topic. She pulled up a browser and typed 'Kiseki no Sedai' into the search bar, drumming her fingers against the top of her desk. She was surprised with the amount of search returns listed. A Wikipedia page, interviews, fanclubs, etc. They even have fan-Tumblr pages that were pretty entertaining. Edasawa clicked on the Wikipedia link.

"Kiseki no Sedai is a group of junior high schoolers with outstanding skills and abilities in basketball. They attended Teikou Middle School, winning three national championships in a row..." Edasawa leaned on her clasped hands as she reread the sentence that confirmed Fukui's statement earlier. She leaned back from her chair, looking up thoughtfully at the ceiling. She turned her attention back to the screen, clicking on the list of the Kiseki no Sedai. There were pictures accompanying their names, and Edasawa's eyebrows rose up as she noticed something amusing. She may be colorblind, but she used to be able to see colors.

"So their names have colors? I wouldn't be surprised if they have a 'niji' for a senpai or something." She chuckled to herself, before suddenly freezing. As she read his name, her head throbbed painfully at the sight of crimson hair, memories she'd rather forget fighting to resurface and torment her once again. The crimson hair belongs to no other than the Akashi Seijuurou, the Captain of the Kiseki. Even in the picture, Edasawa felt the overwhelming presence, and out of slight terror, hastily closed the browser. The silverette touched her neck when it suddenly felt cold, laughing nervously when she realized she was sweating cold sweat. She stood up and went to the kitchen, getting a glass of water to calm herself. Edasawa winced when her head throbbed in pain again, reminding of her fear and the memories. Her silver eyes slid to the clock, telling her it was still early evening. It took her a little while to calm her erratic breathing, and when she did, she downed her drink in one go. She nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone rang in her pocket.

"Hello?" Edasawa winced when her voice suddenly sounded a little hoarse. She cleared her throat and tried again.

"Hello?" She said in a clearer voice this time. There was shuffling on the other end of the line, and the silverette's eyes widened upon hearing the voice.

"Oh, 'sup Ginji!" It was Fukui. Edasawa wasn't expecting a call from anyone, so she was slightly surprised.

"Kensuke-senpai! Why the sudden call?" She asked, leaning against the counter.

"Well, nothing really. I'm just bored over here 'cause everyone else is busy with their own stuff. What are you doing now?" He asked. Edasawa was flattered that her senpai called her, even if it was just out of boredom.

"Nothing actually. Well, okay I'm lying. I'm thinking about some things only known to me, me, and me." Edasawa replied smoothly, smiling when she heard a laugh from the other end of the line.

"Thank god someone can still pity the poor me and give me a laugh." Fukui said in a light voice, and Edasawa smiled.

"So, what can your kouhai do for entertainment?" Edasawa said with a laugh, trying to remember if she had anything planned the coming week end. A humming sounded from the other end of the line, calming back Edasawa's wandering brain.

"Eh, I don't really know. Maybe hang with me and Liu this weekend?" He suggested. Edasawa had to admit, she didn't really had time to spend quality time with her other senpai. But she still wasn't sure if she was exactly clear for the week end.

"Eh, I really can't confirm anything right now. I'll ask Araki-sensei tomorrow if I'm needed for extra stuff. Sorry about that," Edasawa said in an apologetic tone, and heard a swishing sound on the other end, and the image of Fukui waving his hand in an dismissive manner appeared in her head.

"Nah, don't be. I was kinda expecting that, with us being on a busy club, so no need to worry. By the way, if you are clear this weekend, Liu and I know this cafe that got awesome choco shakes." Edasawa's mouth immediately watered at the prospect of the sweet drink, and she realized how parched her throat was when she swallowed reflexively. It was quite known in the club that the silverette was a sweets junkie, though not as bad as Murasakibara.

"Okay… I'll tell you as soon as possible if I can go." Edasawa replied. Fukui laughed,

"Once choco shakes are mentioned, you start losing your crap over it. Makes me think that you're related to Atsushi instead of Midorima." Edasawa snorted indignantly,

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm related to Midorima. I do wear glasses when studying for long periods of time, thank you." She said. She laughed with Fukui this time, lasting a full minute. Fukui had to end the call after five minutes of more chatting, saying he still a have a couple more homework to finish up. Edasawa was smiling after the chat with her senpai, having already forgotten about a certain red-haired person. She got a cup ramen from the food pantry, calling it her dinner as she went to watch anime instead of research more about the Kiseki. She still had a week more before they're off to Tokyo for the Inter-High prelims, after all.

* * *

In the end, Edasawa barely slept at all last night, her brain forcing her to get up and study the Kiseki. She made a point to avoid their red-haired captain, telling herself she'll deal with it later. As of now it was basketball practice, the first stringers currently taking a break from the more brutal practice. They obviously noticed the silver-haired manager spacing out a lot; they even though she was actually asleep with her eyes open. Fukui sat down next to her, waving a hand in front of her face. She didn't even react. He made eye contact with Liu Wei, who understood Fukui's intention and sat down on the other side of Edasawa. They pinched her cheeks hard at the same time, eliciting a yell from the silverette.

"What the—SENPAI THAT FREAKING HURT!" She yelled at them, glaring. They only laughed at her, making her pout like a child. Araki merely looked at them before clapping her hands twice, calling her players' attention. They did, and she paused before making her announcements.

"Inter-High is just around the corner now, and you guys know why we're training extra this time, right?" She started, a loud 'yes' came from the players, and she noticed the faint confusion on Edasawa's face.

"Good, with that, I decided that we'll be leaving for Tokyo this Sunday instead of Friday next week. I already booked a gym there for us to use, and it'll give our scouts the time study more on our opponents, you get me?" Edasawa visibly became ecstatic at the mention of going to Tokyo, obviously excited to see her brother again.

"And for the next announcement; Himuro, if you would." Araki stepped aside as the said Shooting Guard came forward, and he was given confused and surprised looks by his teammates. Murasakibara, especially.

"Well, I just want to say that I'll be gone for a whole month. I won't be playing in Inter-High because of that, I'll participate in Winter Cup though. I'm pretty confident that our team will do well even without me." He said after taking a deep breath, smiling at his teammates to assure them. The reaction was instantaneous, since Edasawa was there.

"MAMA-MURO, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!" She cried, tackling Himuro and hugging his waist. Himuro laughed, trying to pry her arms off. He was starting to get irked when the younger silverette wouldn't let go.

"Ginji, geez, it'll be just a month. I'll just go there to train with my old teacher, that's all." He explained in a soothing voice, like talking to a child. Which is exactly the case right now. Edasawa shook her head, squeezing a little too hard for comfort.

"I don't want Mama-Muro to leave." She said, pouting. Okamura crossed his arms,

"Why can't your teacher come here to Akita? That way you won't be missing any classes." He pointed out. Himuro smiled at his captain.

"My teacher lives in America." He said. This earned a lot of surprised looks from their teammates. Edasawa looked unaffected, though. But maybe she just didn't show any outward reaction.

"You mean you will go there?" Fukui said incredulously, planting his hands on his hips. Araki looked at him.

"Yes, and that's already been taken care of. We have a branch school in the US, in Miami to be exact. Himuro doesn't live there, but his teacher will be able to get in contact with him. This was already approved by the board, so we won't have any problems." She explained. Edasawa finally let go of Himuro, a rather serious look on her face.

"Well, I think it'll be better for us if Tatsuya-senpai won't participate in Inter-High." She stated, looking at their Coach. Incredulous or confused looks were sent her way, so she decided to explain what was on her mind.

"I was looking up Kiseki no Sedai all night yesterday…" The players resisted the urge to say 'your eye bags say it all' to her face, as she continued on talking.

"Atsushi, you remember Momoi-san, yeah?" Murasakibara knew once when Edasawa calls him by his proper full name, she was in a very serious mode. So he nodded,

"What about Sacchin?" He asked. Edasawa grinned a little too creepy for their comfort, and she continued.

"I found out the she's wasn't the manager of the Kiseki no Sedai for nothing, but rather her genius at data gathering, calculations and most of all; her perfect predictions. There's a flaw to her ability though, she has to study a player for a good time before getting a hands down on their info. Since Atsushi and Momoi-san were previously on the same team, I wouldn't really be surprised if she has Atsushi's info. But…" Her eyes gleamed dangerously as they focused on Himuro, who was looking at her with his default poker face.

"If we hide Tatsuya-senpai this Inter-High, we'll have the advantage this Winter Cup. Yousen's ace isn't Atsushi, but rather Atsushi and Tatsuya-senpai." She finished, obviously pleased with herself. Her teammates were awestruck as well; Araki was unable to deny that too. Her IQ wasn't just numbers, apparently.

"As expected from the Silver Princess of Yousen!" Fukui laughed, the others joining in. They stopped dead when they heard the cracking of knuckles, and when they turned to the silverette, a murderous aura was coming from her. She smiled sweetly at them.

"What was that, Ken-su-ke?" Said Point Guard was sweating bullets now, laughing nervously as he shook his head vigorously. Edasawa's smile grew even more, and Araki rolled her eyes at their antics and clapped her hands. They snapped to attention,

"Okay, that would be all for today. Dismissed!" She said. The starters and Edasawa immediately went to get their bags, the silverette cheering 'ice cream!' over and over again. She said they should have ice cream before Himuro leave for America, which they found out his flight was tomorrow in the morning. Edasawa, who felt overly generous at the moment, decided she was the one that would treat them to the frozen treats, and Murasakibara was overjoyed. Their night was filled with familiar banter, and before they knew it, they had to go their separate ways to prepare for the next day.

* * *

The silverette manager was obviously restless the following day, the day when Himuro had gone to America. They decided to leave her be, since the silverette snapped at them to go back to their training. Grouchy might be the best word for her at the moment. The only ones safe from her moody self were the remaining starters and Araki. Edasawa momentarily forgot her grouchiness when Fukui treated her to milkshake from their cafeteria, before reminding her about their hang-out this weekend, if Edasawa was free. When that was mentioned, the silverette immediately went to their coach, asking if she needed any assistance this weekend. The older woman paused for a minute before announcing that they can have Friday and Saturday off to prepare for their trip. The club broke out into cheers, which annoyed Araki for their noisiness, and they were sent to do several more sets of shuttle runs. Edasawa was laughing at their misery.

The next day, Friday, Edasawa decided to go to the library with Murasakibara, saying that it'll be better if they get their homework done as soon as possible. The giant agreed but only in exchange of treats. Edasawa readily handed him four boxes of Pocky. Never did Edasawa saw Murasakibara finish his assignment all by himself and at such a quick time, almost all of his answers were correct, too. She made a mental note to always bring sweets to get the giant to take care of his academics.

Saturday came quickly, and Edasawa met up with Liu Wei and Fukui at the front of the boy's dorm, dressed in their summer clothes. That meant a simple sleeveless hoodie for Edasawa, loose cargo shorts and gladiator sandals. Fukui wore white polo shirt, denim Bermuda shorts and a casual pair of sneakers. Liu Wei was also wearing a polo shirt, but wore cargo shorts and flip-flops instead of Bermuda shorts and sneakers.

The trio decided to go to the mall to chill; the two males pulling Edasawa around since the younger female hadn't quite memorized the locations yet. Her busy schedule as basketball club manager gave her little time to go out and enjoy. They were shocked when they ran into Murasakibara as they passed the candy shop, the giant carrying two bags filled with assorted treats. The group decided to go play at the arcade after that, Edasawa managing to convince Murasakibara to go with them with the promise of special treats that can be won at the arcade. Fukui challenged Edasawa to a few rounds of Tekken, and he realized his mistake. The silverette had memorized the tricks for almost every character that can be chosen. They had the most fun with the Hammer King, being able to get Murasakibara to join them. Easily, he got the highest point, but to their shock, Edasawa was second. They found out she cheated with Hidden Time, and Fukui proceeded to get her in a headlock and grind his fist into her head until she said give.

By the end of their mall tripping, they had lots of fun, Murasakibara's opinion was questionable since he only ate his sweets, but they didn't care, they had too much fun. They parted ways when they reached the boy's dorm, the silverette bidding them good night which the boys returned. All of them retired to their rooms early, to prepare for the next day. They had already taken care of their baggage, so the only thing they had to worry about was getting sleep.

* * *

"I miss Tatsuya-senpai." Edasawa grumbled, flinging herself on a bus seat at the far right of the back row and stared out the window in a bored manner. They were now on their way to Tokyo, taking the school service prepared for them to save transport costs. The whole Yousen team used two large buses, each vehicle assigned to a string. Araki was up front near the driver, and the starters immediately called dibs on the back seats. Fukui sat down next to Edasawa, followed by Okamura, then Liu Wei and lastly Murasakibara. It was quite amusing when they unintentionally arranged themselves by height.

"He did say he'll be back, so don't worry so much. Besides you'll be meeting with your brother, right?" Fukui said, his earphones plugged firmly in his ears. Edasawa nodded, sighed and then put on her own headphones, settling to rest for the loooooong drive to Tokyo.

Edasawa was startled awake when the bus suddenly stopped, throwing some of the unfortunate sleeping players against the seats in front of them.

"What the fu…." She grumbled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she scowled at the back of the driver's head. She turned to the other starters, who looked like they were perfectly fine even with the sudden stop. Edasawa poked Fukui in the ribs, who opened his eyes slowly then yawned, stretching his stiff body.

"We're here?" He asked sleepily, looking at Edasawa. She looked outside the window, trying to tell if they reached their destination. The place was unfamiliar to her.

"Nope. Pit stop, I think. Wanna go buy something?" She asked. The other starters were roused awake, and heard her question. Liu Wei wanted to take a bathroom break then buy some drinks, and Murasakibara wanted some chips. Edasawa went out with them, leaving their seats with Okamura and Fukui who didn't want anything. The trio that left the bus immediately took care of their business quickly, since they had to stick to a schedule. They were back soon enough, and Fukui jokingly greeted them with a sarcastic 'took you long enough'. Edasawa decided to be childish and stuck her tongue out at him.

"How many hours more?" Edasawa whined after a moment of staring out a window. She had her phone to check the time herself, but apparently, she was too lazy to do that. Fukui held out his wrist to the squirming girl, who stared intently at the wrist watch. She sighed in relief when there was only two and a half more hours of travel. Sitting for several hours straight on your butt isn't a good way of relaxing. The sky outside was starting to turn orange, not that Edasawa could really tell, but she didn't care much. She was trying to keep calm, but she was just too excited that most of the starters sent her warning looks that told her to calm the eff down. She just grinned at them then turned back to the window, humming the tune of the song she was currently listening to.

* * *

"TOKYO, I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACCCCKKKKK!" This earned Edasawa a whack on the head by Araki, who had brought her shinai with her. The silverette massaged the sore spot, but nonetheless kept on grinning. They had finally arrived at the hotel they booked for their entire stay for the Inter-High. Being a participating school, they were given discounts, so they didn't have to worry much on expenses. While Araki claimed the room keys at the front desk, a lot of people kept staring at the whole team of Yousen High, especially the two-meter trio. When the keys were finally handed out, Edasawa found out she would be in the same room as Araki, since both of them were female. The assistant coach was male, but strangely enough, he was once again absent. Liu Wei and Fukui were in one room with two other, and Murasakibara and Okamura were each in different rooms, also sharing it with other members. The rooms themselves were fairly large, so the boys didn't have much complaint. Edasawa, who was overflowing with excitement earlier, fell asleep as soon as she flopped down on the bed near the window. Araki merely shook her head, proceeding to arrange her stuff. It took her a while to get everything arrange, and when she looked at her watch, it was already dinnertime.

"Edasawa, get up, we're eating at the restaurant downstairs." The older woman said, looking at the girl the lay unmoving on the bed. Edasawa didn't reply, her chest rising and falling at an even rhythm. Araki grumbled under her breath, walking over to the silverette and shaking her to wake.

"Come on, get up." The coach was about to shake the girl some more, but she took a step back when silver eyes snapped open and a guttural growl came from her throat. Araki thought the silverette was awake, but when Edasawa's eyes slid close and turned to curl up on her side, it told her the opposite. The older woman sighed and gave up, deciding to just leave Edasawa some cup ramen if she would ever wake up. She called the members, some going while others passed, saying that they had already eaten their dinner. The starters wondered where the silverette was and Araki gestured toward their room with her hand.

"Already asleep. Don't disturb her; I'll just bring her ramen later. What ramen does she like?" She asked, looking at the starters.

"Pork ramen." Was their instantaneous reply. Araki sighed a little, before taking them to where they'll be eating.

* * *

Edasawa's eyes slid open, her brows furrowing in confusion when darkness was everywhere. It took her a minute to realize they were in the hotel in Tokyo, and she had accidentally fallen asleep when she lied down on the bed. She sat up, letting her eyes adjust to the lack of light. Her stomach rumbled lightly, alerting Edasawa to her hunger. She patted her pockets for her phone, and she quickly fished it out upon finding it, using it as a make-shift flashlight. An object on the nightstand beside her bed caught her eye, and upon closer inspection, she rejoiced silently when it was cup ramen. She grinned over at her coach's sleeping form, silently thanking her. As quietly as possible, Edasawa prepared herself her cup ramen, checking the time on her phone.

"What the… 1 AM?" She muttered under her breath, getting up slowly without tripping over anything. She silently made her way to where she had placed her bags, getting her laptop out and turning it on. She threw the thinnest layer of the comforter over her, so as to dim the light coming from her laptop screen. She grinned when she was able to access the hotel's free WiFi connection, and she plugged in her headphones to divert all of the sounds directly to her ears.

"Hmm… To study or…?" Edasawa bit her lip nervously when she remembered that the only Kiseki she hadn't researched about is their captain. The silverette was scared even just because of his picture, so she was hesitating in studying herself or just ask around. She considered asking her brother, but then decided not to. Midorima was busy enough with his practice, the silverette didn't want to disrupt his concentration for a matter she should resolve herself.

"But, how do I… Oh!" Edasawa just had a rather stupid idea that popped into her head. She crawled to her bag, digging around for her shades, and when she found it, she quickly put it on and turned to the screen. She grinned triumphantly. Her vision with the shades on was dimmer, but it should filter out the red color just fine. Edasawa could just pretend there isn't anything red on the screen.

"I am such a genius." She whispered to herself, as she quickly typed in 'Akashi Seijuurou' in the search box of her browser. Edasawa smiled in relief when all she could see was black and white and various shades of gray. Out of all the Kiseki, Akashi was the one who had the most information, and Edasawa was surprised when she found out that the Kiseki captain was currently attending Rakuzan High in Kyoto, her mother's hometown. As Edasawa continued to absorb all the information and eat her ramen, which had already finished cooking, two words caught her eye. She scrolled the window back up, raising single eye brow in question.

"Uncrowned… Kings? Who the heck are those?" She clicked on the link, removing her glasses since she was pretty sure they wouldn't be as colorful as the Kiseki no Skittles. Silver eyes widened in wonder as she read about the Kings.

"2nd year students that have been overshadowed by the Kiseki no Sedai. They may have been considered geniuses if they were born in a different era… Whoa, they're pfft. They're the fucking parts of the tree!" Edasawa laughed silently, as she saw their names. But when she reached a certain name she did a double take. Her eyes widened considerably.

"Hanamiya-senpai?!" She scrolled down to where their names and pictures were, and indeed her old senpai was there. Edasawa bit on her hand to keep her from laughing, as she looked at Hanamiya on the picture. 'His fucking eyebrows are the same!" She thought to herself, laughing even more, but without sounds. She looked retard laughing that way.

"He changed a bit, huh…" She said under her breath, taking a look at his other pictures. His messy haired only grew an inch or less, his eyes sharper and the roundness of his face was gone. 'His smirk got bigger though.' Edasawa thought. She clicked on the link to his information.

"Edasawa…?" The silverette nearly jumped out of her skin when Araki suddenly called to her, bleary eyes narrowed. Edasawa smiled at her nervously.

"Sensei?" She asked innocently. The woman looked at the time on her phone, before setting the item down on the nightstand.

"What time did you wake?" She asked. Edasawa blinked.

"1 AM." She replied. Araki looked at her alarmed, propping up on her elbows.

"You were already awake for 3 hours?!" She hissed in an alarmed manner. Edasawa's eyes widened, as she scrambled to get her phone. 4:28. Edasawa looked at her phone blankly, then turned to her coach, laughing sheepishly. The woman rolled her eyes in the dark, before lying back down.

"You better fix your sleeping habits." She said. Edasawa nodded as she turned to her laptop, bookmarking the webpage so she could check it out later. She turned it off, stretching. She just noticed how her butt hurt from sitting for a long time. She popped her back twice, smiling in satisfaction as it popped audibly. Edasawa turned to Araki, who decided she was now awake and was starting to fix her bed.

"Sensei, can I go somewhere later? I think I should say hello to my brother and my senpai." She asked, also fixing her bed. Araki looked at her once before nodding her consent. Edasawa grinned in excitement,

"Thank you, Sensei!" She said.

'I wonder how's that bastard doing?' The silverette thought, a smile that could make Imayoshi proud spreading on her face.

* * *

**Edited : 07/18/2014**

**-Eh… Eeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Who saw Chapter 270? I didn't know that (*toot*) is capable of (*toot*)… I'm pretty much having feels now, and for some reason, I love AoKaga even more. Don't ask.**

**Pretty much done on this one.**


	9. Chapter 8 - Old Friend

**Hmm… I should try making chapter covers… Since I still have enough sugar left for that. Or not… What do you (those who read this… eh) think? I should make a deviantart… I can't redraw it on Photoshop though. So I'm stuck with traditional media… Eh. Whatever, on with the story. Hey, anyone knows what this means? **** Без вести? I kinda like it. :D**

**Kuroko no Basuke **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

**OC - Edasawa Ginji (****枝沢ギンジ****) © **Nee-chan

**READ AND REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

* * *

"Hey, why did you sleep so early last night?" That was the first thing Fukui said to the silverette as she entered their room. She laughed sheepishly.

"Ah, I dunno. Got tired, I think. Hey, what's showing?" She said, as she walked over to the couch where some of the members gathered, watching T.V.

"Just having some movie marathons. Araki-kantoku allowed us to rest today." Fukui replied. Edasawa sat down next to him, watching the screen with this disinterest. They were watching Captain America, the first part. The silverette had watched the movie more times that the fingers on her right hand, and she had her manager back in England to blame.

"Senpai, I'll be leaving for a while. I might get back late afternoon or early evening." Edasawa said lowly, leaning close to Fukui so only he can hear. He gave her a confused look,

"I'm meeting up with my brother and my senpai in middle school." Edasawa replied. This surprised Fukui, he wasn't aware about Edasawa's 1st year in middle school.

"I thought you were a transferee?" He whispered, not wanting to disturb the other members. Edasawa smiled and winked.

"I am. I'll tell you guys later. I'll be going now." She said, getting up and leaving silently. Liu Wei, who saw the exchange between Edasawa and his shorter senpai, made eye contact with Fukui. The shorter male only shrugged and frowned at the door.

* * *

Edasawa decided to pay her senpai a little visit first, before telling her brother to meet up after their practice. The silverette hailed a cab, telling her destination to the driver as she paid. The drive was relaxing enough, as Edasawa kept her headphones secure over her ears as she watched the black-and-white scenery pass by.

"I wonder how he'll react." She snickered to herself, picturing her _dear_ senpai in her head making a ridiculous surprised face. When the cab stopped in front of the gates of the school she was headed to, Edasawa smirked,

"Touou Gakuen. I'm back, Imayoshi-senpai." She said to herself, entering the school gates.

Looking for the basketball gym took longer than Edasawa thought. Touou, though its compound is smaller compared to Yousen, was still large enough for someone to get lost. Edasawa asked some students who were kind enough to give her instructions, and to the silverette's relief, she finally reached the gym. She walked towards the gym doors quietly, watching the Touou players practice for the upcoming Inter-High. Edasawa's eyebrows furrowed when she couldn't spot the Kiseki ace, only the manager, who looked ticked off.

"U-um… Can I help you, nee-san?" Edasawa turned in surprise, seeing a light haired boy who looked nervous as heck. He was sweating profusely, from practicing, and Edasawa could easily tell through his stats that he was no ordinary player, despite his meek looks.

"Hello. Um… may I ask, are you a first year…?" Edasawa asked politely, smiling at the slightly shorter boy. He nodded timidly, wide eyes a little nervous.

"Ah, I see. No need to calm me 'nee-san', I'm first year too!" She exclaimed with a grin. The boy, upon hearing that Edasawa was also a first year, started spouting 'I'm sorry' in a rapid pace. Edasawa panicked, trying to calm down the terrified teen in front of her. The commotion caused some of the members to look at them, and their pink-haired manager decided to step in to stop her teammate and help the visitor, who was still panicking when her assurances only made the boy in front of her apologize more. Edasawa, upon seeing the approaching female, involuntarily stiffened, her fear of women taking over. The shorter female smiled up at Edasawa.

"Hello! Can we help you?" She asked politely, as she motioned for the apologetic boy to go back inside and continue his practice. The silverette forced herself to get a hold of her fear, trying to respond politely at the Kiseki manager.

"U-um… Yes, a-actually. Is Ima-"

"Edasawa-kun? Is that you?" Edasawa froze for a moment at the voice, and then she whirled around too fast, getting a little whiplash for her own actions. There, in front of her, was her former senpai, Imayoshi. His hair was longer and messier; his body a little more muscular than the last time Edasawa had seen him. He had grown considerably taller, too. His eyes were wide open, as he tried to confirm if the silver-haired person in front of him was indeed his cross-dressing kouhai three years ago. Edasawa smirked at the taller male, the female behind her forgotten.

"It's been a while, senpai." She said casually. This earned alarmed looks from the Touou players. Never once did their captain mention about a female kouhai once. Imayoshi recovered from his shock after that, laughing out loud as he walked over to the silverette. He slung his arm around her neck and ruffled her hair, which surprised Edasawa a little. She wasn't expecting the action from her senpai at all.

"Ahaha! Who would've thought you'll come back here after… What? 3 years?" He said, releasing the silverette and ignoring his teammates for the moment. Edasawa gave him a crooked smile, something unrecognizable to Imayoshi flashed in her eyes for a moment, before disappearing.

"I wasn't planning to, actually. And yeah, it's been 3 years. You changed a little, from what I can see." Edasawa stated, stepping back and looking at Imayoshi up and down, as if appraising him. The older male laughed some more, ruffling her hair again before turning to his teammates.

"Well? Go back to practice now, you guys." He declared, shooing them away as he stepped through the doors, the silverette behind him. Imayoshi turned to his former kouhai, his eyes narrowing until it looked like he was squinting.

"You changed a lot, by the way." He stated. Edasawa raised an eyebrow at that.

"Was that supposed to be a bad thing? Or a good thing?" Imayoshi laughed once again. His kouhai still never failed to amuse him.

"Take it however you want. So, what brings you here to Touou? Another late enrolment?" The older male joked, getting a ball from the rack and began to toy with it. Edasawa shook her head, a smile on her face.

"I enrolled in Yousen a month ago, actually. I couldn't in contact because Mother made sure that I'll have no personal contact with anyone whatsoever. I only found out about you and him a few days ago." Edasawa explained, watching the Touou players. It was obvious that their players are in no way weak.

"Oh~? You're in Yousen? That's nice. Then you're here for the Inter-High then. And have you visited the idiot brat?" Imayoshi asked. Edasawa shook her head.

"Nope, I haven't. And you do remember I'm the idiot brat, right? You call him bastard brat, if I remember." Edasawa took a thinking pose, and Imayoshi laughed.

"Gomen, gomen~ It's just been a while, you know~? Oh yeah… If you're in Yousen, you must have met-"

Murasakibara of Kiseki no Sedai? Yeah I did. He's quite a handful, but I don't mind it much. Oh yeah, where's your ace?" At the mention of their ace Imayoshi sighed and made a face, shoulders sagging a little.

"You guys are lucky you got the candy-addict. We got the lazy _and_ arrogant one. He always skips practice. But if he scores in our games, then I won't be complaining… Much." Edasawa patted her senpai's shoulder in a comforting manner. She then checked her phone, she exhaled softly.

"Well, I should be going now. I still have someone to meet." She said, patting Imayoshi again, but this time in farewell. She left silently, not noticing the stares of the other Touou players. As soon as the tall silverette had left the gym, Momoi immediately jumped on Imayoshi with the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Imayoshi-san, who was that girl?" She asked, her pink eyes still wide since seeing the girl's stats. It was quite higher than a normal player's. Imayoshi grinned at her, his eyes opened by a fraction.

"Oh, Edasawa-kun? She attended the same middle as Hanamiya-kun and I did. Interesting, isn't she?" He said, his voice holding an amused tone. Momoi, if it was possible, her eyes widened more. She wasn't expecting that one.

"I have to say, she's quite the hottie." One of the other players said, getting nudges from his friends. Imayoshi 'tsked' at him repeatedly, sounding like he was pitying him. The others looked at their captain, whose trademark smile was now back.

"The 'hottie' you're talking about, is a very dangerous one. If I were you, I'll steer clear of her if you can't handle a feral creature." Momoi looked at her captain strangely. First he was acting all 'buddy-buddy' with the silverette, now he was comparing said silverette to a feral creature. Just who was that girl? They thought.

"Ah, she's attending Yousen, by the way. She may be just a manager, but just so you know, her IQ's 187. Not quite on Hanamiya-kun's level, but she knows how to use her brain. She spent her 1st year middle school with us, after all!" The fox-face captain then started laughing, as if it was a joke. And because of that, Imayoshi Shouichi has secured his position on the number one spot of the 'Creepiest People' list.

* * *

Edasawa was ecstatic upon seeing her senpai again, which surprised her. But even though she wanted to stay a bit longer and maybe do some catching up, her plan was only to say hello and she was going to stick with that plan. She had attracted stares as she left the Touou grounds, which ticked her off a little. She doesn't like people staring at her. She took out her phone, and checked the time before messaging her brother. I was already late morning, around 10 AM, so it will be awhile before her brother finishes practice.

["Nii-san~! Guess what? :D"] She wrote in her message, grinning from ear-to-ear. She decided to walk around the area for a moment, since she never really did explored Tokyo before on her own. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, and she hastily flipped it open. As she expected, it was from her dear brother.

["What is it now?"] Was the reply. Edasawa pressed the reply button, typing her message quick. She guessed that Midorima was only able to reply because he was currently on a short break, and she didn't want to disturb him much.

["Well, I'm Tokyo right now, actually with Yousen. Can we go grab some lunch later with Kazu-nii?"] She replied. She went into a nearby convenience store, buying a chocolate drink to alleviate the heat. She had currently tied up her hair, and wearing one of her many sleeveless shirts. Her phone vibrated again,

["I see. Very well, we're leaving after the morning practice. We have to go back by 1 PM for more practice."] Midorima replied. Edasawa left the store while typing her message without looking, hailing a cab. She told the driver to head for Shuutoku, paying up.

["I'm heading over there, actually. Is that okay? I promise I'll behave."] She messaged. Edasawa only had to wait for a minute or two for her brother's reply which was a quick:

["Yes."] The silverette cheered for herself, then settled down for the ride. Since Shuutoku, Edasawa just found out now, was a bit far from Touou, she had time to nap for 15 minutes, because, she had spent most of the time looking out the car window. The driver's voice snapped Edasawa's eyes open, telling her that they're already in Shuutoku. Edasawa thanked him, before leaving and looking up at the large building which is Shuutoku High. She entered, and she noticed there were only a few students going around, so the silverette decided to look for a directory. She found one after a while, and memorized the route to the gym. Her minded wandered off as she walked towards her destination, deciding that Shuutoku was a nice place. Quiet and clean,

"First years, faster!" The sudden yell made Edasawa look up, and she realized she had already reached the gym. She walked towards the side doors, the ones leading up to the bleachers, so she could get a better view of the Shuutoku players. She sat back at the farthest row, relaxing as she propped up her feet on the empty seat in front of her. It took a while before she located her brother and Takao, the latter she found waving at her like a madman. That action, from what Edasawa thought, prompted a question from the other members. Like Touou, Shuutoku was strong, more so now that they have the Kiseki shooter. The silverette just watched them practice in silence, often using her newly developed ability to predict some of the players' movements to amuse her and as a form practice. If anything, her predictions were slowly becoming more and more accurate, but Edasawa thought she was yet to perfect it. When an old man, who the silverette presumed was their coach, announced lunch break, Edasawa stood up. She waved at Takao, who looked up at where she was, getting a wave in return and the Shuutoku Point Guard gestured for her to go down and meet them outside the gym.

"Pretty intense practice, I should say…" Edasawa said to herself, as she walked down the bleachers. She intercepted Midorima and Takao as they were leaving through the door. Takao, being the cheerful he is, rushed over to Edasawa with that wide smile of his and semi-tackled her to a hug. The two teens laughed loudly, as Midorima merely looked on. He may not look like it, but he was pleased that his sister was back from Akita after nearly a month of no contact.

"Nii-san, Kazu-nii! Good to see you!" The silverette exclaimed, as Takao let her go. Edasawa hugged her brother from a moment, letting go as quickly as she hugged him. She was aware her brother wasn't really a fan of public display of affection. The Shuutoku shooter pushed up his glasses, nodding to his sister.

"Shall we go?" He said. The two shorter teens looked at each other and then nodded, grins on their faces. They made their way to Maji Burger, which is the fast food chain they agreed to. Midorima protested it was unhealthy and Edasawa countered that it will be only this once. He finally relented.

"So, Gin-chan. Can I ask about how's your team doing?" Takao asked casually, as they brought their orders to the table where Midorima was sitting, since Edasawa offered to bring her brother's food. Edasawa grinned at him.

"I guess it won't hurt to tell you that we're doing very well. And I can say Shuutoku is the same." The silverette replied, sliding in next to Takao. Midorima raised an eyebrow at their seating arrangement as he pulled his tray towards him.

"If I remember, you're not Ginji's brother, Takao." He stated. Edasawa looked surprised at that, and then Takao waved a dismissive hand.

"No, no. It's just that since we're skinnier than Shin-chan, we don't bump elbows when eating. Look at your shoulders, they're wide." He said, gesturing at said body part of Midorima. The green-head looked offended and Edasawa quickly cut in.

"We meant it as a compliment, you know? Nii-taro's shoulders are broad in a very manly way. Sexy even, if you'll ignore how weird it sounded, coming from me. Yeah?" She turned to Takao with that, a fist raised for a fist bump, which Takao returned with a grin.

"Totally. Shin-chan's gonna attract the ladies~" Takao laughed. Midorima glared at him behind his glasses, and the silverette started emitting a murderous aura. Takao felt this and regretted joking about it. They were quiet while eating, since Midorima always admonishes them when they talk while taking their meal.

"Murasakibara wasn't a problem, I hope?" Midorima queried after they finished their food, getting up. Edasawa shook her head, and then proceeded to clean the table they used so it won't look too messy. Takao snickered at that and whispered a 'clean freak' which got him a glare from the silverette's brother.

"No, not really. He acts like a big baby, but it is quite easy to persuade him with the help of candies or anything sweet." Edasawa grinned up at Midorima, who felt like smacking his face after hearing that. But he suddenly felt uneasy. If his sister was able to manipulate the sweets-loving Kiseki into practicing, he wondered if he really knew his sister. An image of Edasawa laughing maniacally made him shudder internally. Then he told himself it wasn't too far from how Edasawa acts most of the time.

"I suppose you're going back to practice now?" Edasawa said as they left Maji. Takao checked his phone for the time, and grimaced.

"Yeah. Oh well, at least we got to meet up right? Better than nothing." He said, slinging his arm over Edasawa's shoulder. Edasawa nodded.

"Hmm… Yeah. I think I should head back now, too. I still have to study a whole crap load of data from the schools we'll be facing in the prelims. Ah! I'll go to your games of course!" She said cheerfully, face set in a wide smile. Midorima's lips twitched upward by a fraction, and then he nodded.

"Very well. We'll see each other on the court, then." He said, a slight taunting gleam in his eyes as he pushed his glasses up. Edasawa saw the underlying challenge and smirked back at her brother. She stood at her full height, her pride about her abilities and team flaring up to challenge her brother's.

"Of course! We'll be waiting for you then." She said. Takao smirked slyly, then without warning, he poked Edasawa at the ribs. The silverette's reaction was to yelp and jump behind her brother and glare at the laughing Point Guard. Takao was laughing his head off at the reaction he got.

"What the heck was that for?!" She growled. She was incredibly ticklish in that specific spot. Takao recovered from his laughing fit, and then crossed his arms.

"Isn't that the other way around? _We'll _be waiting for _you_." He said. Midorima then cleared his throat. The other two looked up at him in question.

"Takao, we should go. You should go back too, Ginji." He said. Edasawa nodded, hugging her brother for a moment the high-fiving with Takao.

"See you guys soon then." She said as they parted ways; Midorima and Takao back to Shuutoku and Edasawa back to the hotel where Yousen is staying.

* * *

"I'm back!" Edasawa called out as soon as she entered the room where she found all the Yousen players. She was greeted back, Fukui walking over to her and hitting her lightly on the head.

"Why didn't you tell Atsushi you went out?" He chastised, and he was given a confused look. He sighed,

"He kept on whining 'cause no one wants to go out and buy his sweets with him." He said. Edasawa just blinked, then went out the door again. She came back, and to Fukui's surprise, she was carrying a rather large bag of sweets. Edasawa grinned at her senpai.

"I remembered that Atsushi once said he liked the sweets here in Tokyo the most, so I visited my usual store and got some. Now, where's the tall guy?" She asked, looking around. Fukui motioned for his kouhai to follow him, which Edasawa did. They went to a different room, where Edasawa saw the starters had gathered. They were gathered around something, and with the three titans sitting together, it was hard to see what it was.

"Tatsuya, Ginji's here." At this Edasawa's jaw dropped to the floor, and after calmly setting her purchases on the bed, she wasted no time in flopping down on the floor between Murasakibara and Liu Wei.

"TATSU-RAN!" She exclaimed happily, as she looked at the video feed on someone's laptop. She guessed it was Araki's, since she didn't recognize it. The said senpai laughed in the video, looking the same as ever.

"Hello to you too, Sil-chan. How are you?" He asked, using the nickname he gave to the silverette. Edasawa grinned at him, propping herself up on her elbows.

"I'm okay, and so are the others but I'm sure you already asked the others. And you will say: 'Yes, I did' but since I guessed what you're going to say just now, you're going to look at me with a surprised face and so would the others in this room." Edasawa said. Everyone gaped at her, Himuro especially, since the silverette did guess exactly what he was going to say. All of them were silent for a moment, and Edasawa realized she had unconsciously used her new ability.

"Wow… I wasn't planning that." She stated, blinking up at the others. Himuro smiled,

"It has only been 4 days and you already got that perfected? I'm very impressed." He said. Edasawa shook her head.

"Um… I don't think I perfected it… But maybe it depends on how I know the person? I did spend a lot of time with you guys, after all." She said. Himuro paused, before nodding.

"You have a point. Well, I think I should go now. I'm still training with Alex. Send me videos of your games, okay? I think it'll be a while before I can video call you guys again. Say hi to Kantoku and to the others too." Himuro said. Edasawa responded with a cheerful 'aye, aye, sir' and the others also bid their farewells. The video call ended, and all of them were silent for awhile. It was broken by Edasawa's distressed cry.

"A-atsu… Shi! What the fuck—get off…!" The giant layed down on his back over Edasawa, crushing her with his weight. He frowned at the barely breathing silverette, who started turning blue. The others were panicking now.

"Sawa-chin didn't bring me along." He complained, making absolutely no attempt at moving. Edasawa twisted her neck to glare at the giant,

"Try looking at the goddamn bed, then!" She ground out, lack of oxygen making her royally pissed off. That and a 208 cm baby crushing her. Murasakibara did, and upon spotting the bag of sweets, he almost teleported to it. Edasawa gasped for air, glaring daggers at the giant. She then just lied down on the floor, closing her eyes. She was pretty tired, with all the walking around she had done that morning.

"Oh yeah, Touou will be a dangerous opponent." She said out of the blue, making her teammates look at her in question. Edasawa continued, as if sensing their questioning stares.

"All their players are crazy strong. I'll even compare them to us. But only the opposite. They're offensive when we're defensive." She said, finally sitting up and looking at each of them in the eyes. Murasakibara had a dark look in his eyes, but Edasawa wasn't surprised. She was expecting that kind of reaction from him,

"Even if it's Mine-chin, I'll crush him." He said gravely. The others didn't say anything, and then Edasawa stood up and walked over to the giant, patting his shoulder.

"That's good. And with that said; good luck on your practice tomorrow!" She said cheerfully. At the mention of practice, everyone groaned. Torture will start once again. Edasawa laughed at their despairing faces.

* * *

**WE'RE ON A ROLL! I don't know why, we just are. Had a very weird conversation with my mom about fanfiction… O.o … I shouldn't let her read this. JUST LOOK AT ALL THE CURSE WORDS, GEEZ!**

**Eh… Any good songs to suggest? Any language would do. As long as it's pop, techno, rock, dubstep, or even metal… Yeah, metal would be good. :D My playlist need some updating, and I have absolutely no idea what to look for. And while on the topic of music, what do you know any The Ready Set songs?**

**With that crap out of the way, we'll start on the next chapter now!**

**Oh yeah, we're not sure if you noticed it, but… We kinda made a HUGE ASS mistake here…**

**Inter-High is supposed to start with the prefectural prelims, right? Then we wrote about Yousen going to Tokyo for Inter-High prelims, totally forgetting the prefectural prelims. We're not re-writing that, but instead, we'll make our own version of the prefectural prelims. Just wait for the next chapter, okay? Ja, bai bai~**


	10. Random Chapter 1 - Edasawa's Profile

**So... How long was it...? I don't know. School wants my head. Ugh. Well, this isn't really an official chapter, and like in the chapter title, a random one. I've decided to do this so that I could give you guys something while I try to get rid of the stupid block while writing the next chapter. UGH. Stupid brain. Well, this is like Gin-chan's profile page, if you're interested in learning about her in a technical manner. I swear I've made this spoiler-free so you could go ahead in breathe. Sorry for the lack of activity...**

**Kuroko no Basuke **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

**OC - Edasawa Ginji (枝沢ギンジ) © **Nee-chan

**READ AND REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

* * *

***Basic Information***

Name: Edasawa Ginji (枝沢ギンジ)

Age: 16 years old

Height: 178 cm ( 5"10)

Weight: 64 kg

Birthday: August 13th, Leo

School: Yousen High (陽泉高校)

Affiliation: Yousen Men's Basketball Team, Manager

***Public Information***

-1st Year in Yousen High, on the same class as Murasakibara Atsushi.

-Midorima Shintaro's half-sister.

-1st Year manager of Yousen Men's Basketball team.

-British-born Japanese.

-IQ of 187

-Used to compete in beach volleyball, swimming, soccer and in martial arts tournaments.

***Player Information***

-Plays Small Forward on Offense, Point Guard on Defense.

-Incapable of orthodox three-point shots due to shoulder defect.

-Her play style incorporates movements from different sports or even martial arts.

-Best offensive record was during middle school 'Streetballers Britain' tournament: 29 points; 14 assist and 5 offensive rebounds.

**[Miscellaneous Information]**

*Personal*

-Her motto is: 'Don't judge a book by its cover'.

-Her hobby is table tennis.

-Her specialty is knife throwing.

-Her favorite dishes are pork ramen and Spicy Spareribs.

**Currently Known Abilities:**

Hidden Time: Flash By - The first technique of Hidden Time and the simplest. Edasawa can control all of her voluntary muscles at will, making her reflexes faster and give her a momentary speed boost.

?

?

?

**Stats:**

Strength: 9/10

Defense: 8/10

Stamina: 6/10

Mental Strength: 10/10

Technique: 9/10

***Relationships***

[Yousen High]

Araki Masako – As her coach and teacher, Edasawa gives her utmost respect and obedience. Edasawa's mysoginism doesn't kick in when in the presence of Araki, presumably due to the latter's slight masculine demeanor.

Murasakibara Atsushi – Edasawa is in the same class as Murasakibara, and took on the responsibility of looking after Murasakibara whenever Himuro isn't around. Fond of giving sweets as bribe for Murasakibara.

Himuro Tatsuya – Edasawa holds a lot of respect for Himuro as her senpai, as well as admiration since both of them grew up with street ball back in their homelands prior to coming to Japan. They have a brother-sister level of friendship, often calling each other 'Tatsu-ran' and 'Sil-chan' respectively.

Liu Wei – Though they are not seen together very often, they also share a brother-sister relationship like the other. Liu Wei, Edasawa, and Fukui are often plotting mischief with Okamura as the target.

Fukui Kensuke – As fellow pranksters, they get along very well, often not needing to speak words to know what the other is thinking. Fukui sees Edasawa as his only female best friend, since the other girls in their school hardly pay attention to him with his height.

Okamura Kenichi – Even though Edasawa, Fukui, and Liu Wei pick on him, Edasawa respects Okamura without question. Often calls him 'Gori-senpai' without any ill intentions.

[Shuutoku High]

Midorima Shintarou – Edasawa is his half-sister, sharing the same father. Despite only meeting him for a short time, Edasawa loves her brother from the bottom of her heart. Edasawa loves to engage in friendly competition with her brother, always giving her all. She regards Midorima as her idol aside from being her brother.

Takao Kazunari – The first thing both had agreed on is 'Shin-chan' is very tsundere, and according to Midorima two devils had joined forces that day. The two both had easy going personalities, and love to tease Midorima. To sum up their relationship, they are two devils led by fate to torment Shin-chan (in the most loving way possible).

* * *

**Hey, is it true that Kuroko no Basuke season 3 is coming out this October? **

**HOLY SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-**

**...**

**...**

**... **

**RAKUZAN~**


	11. Random Chaptet 2 - KnB Birthday Scenario

**Okay so surfing the net made me get some weird ass ideas, and helping a little bit with my block, I decided to go fuck it and post the Kuroko no Basuke Birthday game I made with the help of my classmate.**

**Hopefully the next official chapter will be posted before the week ends, and if I'm able, I'll cram in the next chapter after that.**

**Kuroko no Basuke **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

**OC - Edasawa Ginji (枝沢ギンジ) © **Nee-chan

**READ AND REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

* * *

[MONTH]

January - Karaoke party with...

February - Romantic date with...

March - I punched...

April - Birthday shopping with...

May - Played beer pong with...

June - I'm the June bride of...

July - In love with...

August - Otaku buddy of...

September - Stalked by...

October - Best friends with...

November - Ate out at a fancy restaurant with...

December - Engaged to...

[DAY]

1 - Nijimura Shuuzou...

2 - Kasamatsu Yukio...

3 - Takao Kazunari...

4 - Akashi Seijuurou...

5 - Miyaji Kiyoshi...

6 - Aomine Daiki...

7 - Midorima Shintarou...

8 - Fukui Kensuke...

9 - Haizaki Shougo...

10 - Furihata Kouki...

11 - Murasakibara Atsushi...

12 - Kise Ryouta...

13 - Mayuzumi Chihiro...

14 - Hanamiya Makoto...

15 - Sakurai Ryou...

16 - Momoi Satsuki...

17 - Aida Riko...

18 - Kuroko Tetsuya...

19 - Hyuuga Junpei...

20 - Mibuchi Reo...

21 - Kiyoshi Teppei...

22 - Izuki Shun...

23 - Nebuya Eikichi...

24 - Imayoshi Shouichi...

25 - Hayama Kotarou...

26 - Himuro Tatsuya...

27 - Okamura Kenichi...

28 - Alexandria Garcia...

29 - Seto Kentaro...

30 - Ogiwara Shigehiro...

31 - Moriyama Yoshita...

[T-SHIRT COLOR]

Red - Because I'm the Emperor...

Orange - Because I was sold off...

Yellow - Because I'm fabulous...

Green - Because fate told me so...

Light Blue - Because they can't see me...

Dark Blue - Because my ego level is off the charts...

Violet - Because sweets are underappreciated...

Pink - Because I'm ridiculously cute...

Rainbow - Because NIJIMURA IS TASTY...

Black - Because we're secret agents...

White - Because I'm too innocent...

Other - Because I was previously friendzoned...

[FAVORITE SCHOOL]

Teikou Middle School - And it was a miracle.

Seirin High - And I love milkshakes.

Kaijou High - And I am NOT a fangirl for doing this.

Shuutoku High - And tsun-tsun megane guys are hot.

Touou Academy - And they voice actors are ridiculously amazing.

Yousen High - And height doesn't matter.

Rakuzan High - And I'm MOTHERFREAKING AWESOME.

Kirisaki Dai Ichi - And I'm not a cheater.

Fukuda Sougo - And bad hair days piss me off.

Seiho High - And Connie Springer will be proud of this team.

Other - And the writer sucks.

* * *

**Ah, geez. This was supposed to be out yesterday, but stupid connect went sucky. Oh well, at least I'm done. I think I can post the next two chapter later or early tomorrow. Gomen...**

**Apparently my eyesight is getting messed up, due to overuse and lack of rest. Oh dear. I,m getting Midorima colored glasses... with computer protection lens... meh.**

**I'm done.**


	12. Random Chapter 3 - Voice Problems

**Okay, I kinda drank beer for this one, and I also blame too much anime. I was kinda shocked when I realized Zoro and Imayoshi had the same voice actor. :O**

**This'll be pretty short because, I couldn't find any reason to make this longer like the others.**

It was another Saturday, and Saturdays meant practice for the basketball club of Yousen High. Everything was normal, until the Silver Princess of Yousen (it was just a joke between the guys. Edasawa would kill them if she heard it) entered the gym. They were about to greet her when they noticed the rather disturbing aura around the silverette. Araki-sensei was out for the moment, and the boys were at a loss for what to do. Fukui, who had survived an 'Edasawa episode' before, dared to speak to the silverette, who was frowning and staring at the floor with such intensity that Fukui half expected it to burn.

"G-ginji, something wrong?" He mentally kicked himself for stuttering, and he tried not to look nervous when silver eyes bore into him. Edasawa looked at him intently for a moment, before adopting a thoughtful pose.

"You really sound like… No… It can't be. But… Kensuke-senpai really sounds like him…." Right now, confusion was the understatement of the week, the players not able to understand what was the girl saying. The light haired teen looked over to the other starters, shrugging when Himuro mouthed a 'What's wrong?' Fukui turned to Edasawa, slightly startled when her penetrating gaze was now on him.

"Senpai, please say this in the fiercest voice you have: 'As long as I am here, you will be the strongest.'" She said in a very serious voice, making the entire players question her sanity. Fukui nervously swallowed, not sure if he will comply or refuse and tell his kouhai to stop messing around. But he found it was rather hard to do the latter, with those silver eyes boring into him like she wanted to dissect him. So just to get it over with, he cleared his throat and tried to suppress the embarrassing blush on his face.

"As long as I am here, you will be the strongest." Surprisingly, no one laughed, which made Fukui release an uneasy breath he had been unconsciously holding. Edasawa then nodded, mumbling to no one in particular.

"He does sound like him… Alright, I've decided!" Fukui jumped when Edasawa pointed a finger at him, a grin on her face.

"I'll be calling you Kageyama-san for the day! Don't question me and all would be fine!" She declared in a very exuberant voice. Fukui's question died in his mouth. He was very tempted to yell 'who the fuck is Kageyama?!' The (crazy) silverette then turned to Himuro, also pointing at their Shooting Guard with the same expression.

"And you will be Shinomiya-san today!" She exclaimed. Himuro looked around, and then pointed to himself with a confused face.

"Me?" He said. Edasawa's grin grew bigger,

"Yes, you! And Atsushi…" The silverette frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. Murasakibara merely blinked down at their manager.

"Hmm… I really can't say right now, but for now I'll be calling you Hijirikawa-san." She stated. The giant shrugged and drawled 'okay' and went back to munching on his snacks. Edasawa nodded as if satisfied with herself, and the players decided to go back to practicing to ignore the crazy silverette.

"I wouldn't even ask what that kid ate just now to make her act like a complete retard." Fukui snorted, as they changed to their uniforms, having just finished showering. Himuro laughed like it was no big deal.

"Ginji isn't exactly the sanest person, after all." He said. Almost everybody in the changing room grimaced, since that statement was 100% true. They turned their heads when 'CANDY CANDY' suddenly filled the room, and all heads to the violet-haired Kiseki. Murasakibara got his phone, acting like nothing was wrong and answered the call. No one missed the confused look that crossed his face for a moment, though.

"Hello? Aka-chin?" This was a surprise to them. What would the Emperor want with his humble subjects? Akashi said something they couldn't hear, and to their surprise, Murasakibara walked over to the other members and pressed the loudspeaker button.

"Aka-chin, it's on speaker phone now." The giant said. The other exchanged glances, but otherwise remained silent.

"Very well, thank you Atsushi. I now address the whole team of Yousen." Akashi's voice sounded very commanding (even though the red head wasn't actually doing anything) and the Yousen players straightened subconsciously.

"What can we do for Rakuzan's Captain?" Okamura said, and as captain, it was his job to represent the team.

"My teammate, Chihiro, has something rather important to tell you. I believe it has something to do with Ginji-kun." Akashi said, and from the tone of his voice, he was smiling. There was a shuffle, and another voice spoke.

"Hello?" They recognized it as the Phantom of Rakuzan. Okamura decided to speak up.

"This is Edasawa's captain, Okamura. What do you want to say?" His gruff voice intimidated a lot of people, and if Mayuzumi was affected or not, they couldn't tell.

"Well, I'll cut to the chase then. Did Eda-chan start calling you in a different name?" This alarmed the Yousen boys. How did the guy know? They thought.

"Yes, she did. How did you know that?" It was Fukui that asked this time, and Mayuzumi seemed to recognize him.

"Ah, Fukui-san. You see, we met when Midorima-kun and Akashi had a business meeting here in Kyoto. Eda-chan was tagging along and I happened to be in the area taking a stroll when she went out. We had a three-day anime marathon, and I think I told her that some of the characters in the anime we watched kinda sounded like some of the guys we knew. So, you can blame me if she calls you something weird." The whole Yousen felt like facepalming. Of course, leave it to Edasawa to take stupid things too seriously.

"Okay, thanks. We're blaming no one though." Fukui said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Mayuzumi hummed on the other end,

"Hn, you do sound like Kageyama. Well, that's all. Thanks." With that, the call ended, and the starters sighed simultaneously, with the exception of Murasakibara

"That girl's gonna be the end of me." Fukui groaned. Everyone nodded, and again, with the exception of Murasakibara.

"Ginji!" The silverette's head snapped up at the sound of her name, and she smiled.

"Kageyama-san! What is it?" She asked. It took all of Fukui's patience not to smack some sense into his crazy kouhai's head, so he took a deep breath and asked the questioned that he half curious and half worried about.

"Who else do you call with a different name?" Some of the starters were just resting, since Araki was still out at the moment. Edasawa paused for a moment,

"Let's see… I call Nii-san Erwin-danchou; Akashi-san Levi-heichou; Kazu-nii Tachibana-san; Hyuuga-san Reiner-san; Aida-san Cana-san; Kise-san L-Elf; Imayoshi-senpai Zoro-san….

"She's still going?" Himuro asked Fukui, who stood beside him. The shorter third year glared at Edasawa, who was still going on with her list. It was a good 3 minutes since the silverette had started, and from what it looks like, she was far from done.

"Ugh, this is getting annoying. Where's the paper slapper?!" He growled. Liu Wei handed to him, like he was expecting Fukui to say that. Fukui wasted no time in approaching the silverette, who noticed the paper slapper and the murderous aura coming from her senpai.

"S-senpai?" She didn't realize she had depleted all of Fukui's patience, and that was something, since Fukui was a very patient person.

"Ginji, stay still." The Yousen players, for once, was happily ignoring the silverette's screaming. They were also annoyed now, after all.

**Ugh… I think that's Bai bai~**

**By the way. These Random Chapters are AU more often than not. So the scenes here would never appear in the original plot. Like the Midorima-Akashi business trip… Or should I use it…?**


	13. Chapter 9 - Very Interesting

**We have nothing to say right now. EXCEPT THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO FAVORITED/FOLLOWED/REVIEWED ON THIS FIC! WE FREAKING LOVE YOU!**

**Kuroko no Basuke **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

**OC - Edasawa Ginji (****枝沢ギンジ****) © **Nee-chan

**READ AND REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

When Edasawa saw the news posted on the official website of Japan National High School Basketball Association, Edasawa wanted to smack her forehead. She relayed the news to the whole team, and all of them had the same reaction as her. They were so engrossed in their training that they had forgotten they didn't have prefectural prelims in Akita _at all_. Continuing on with the rest of the news, they found out that the Association had decided to start Inter-High a little earlier than usual and have schools from different prefectures play against other schools of the same prefecture here in the Tokyo Sport Center. Three ridiculously large gyms will accommodate all three hundred schools, which was both exciting (boring for Murasakibara) and a little tiring for Yousen.

"So why did they move the prefectural prelims to Tokyo-aru?" Liu Wei asked. Edasawa clicked something on the webpage, reading the article quickly. She turned back to them after she found what she was looking for.

"They said they wanted to have live coverage of the whole Inter-High, and moving all of it to Tokyo was the quickest and easiest way. They also said that this way, fans that couldn't go to a certain prefecture to watch their favorite teams could come here to Tokyo instead." She explained. Being the most computer literate in the club, Edasawa was assigned to keep them updated with the help of the digital world, which is a wiser choice than waiting for announcements from the board that has a possibility of making an error.

"Hmm… How many days before the official start?" Araki said, her minded already gearing for cramming practice as much as possible.

"They moved it two days earlier. Inter-High will last later than usual, also. My guess it'll last more or less a week and a half. Instead of the usual 5-day tournament." Edasawa replied. The whole Yousen was silent for a moment, watching their coach in tense silence. Araki looked up then stood beside Edasawa, so that all eyes were now on her.

"Well, that leaves us with 4 more days to train. Starting tomorrow, we'll be doing more than usual, and by the last day of practice, Edasawa will present to us the data of all our possible opponents. As well as strategies and the best ways to win. Understood?" Araki was given positive replies, and she nodded to let them know that they're dismissed. The dark-haired coach turned to Edasawa, who started packing her laptop.

"Edasawa, I'll give you permission to leave the hotel whenever you see fit, but only when you go to study our opponents, okay?" She said. Edasawa nodded, and then went back to her room to begin her data gathering.

The next day, like Araki promised, was a day of grueling practice. Even those hardened veterans felt like throwing up when they took their break. Competition was harder than ever, with the Kiseki no Sedai in the picture. No one even noticed their silverette manager leave early in the morning, tracking down where their opponents were practicing.

It wasn't easy, understanding and memorizing several different play styles in a single day. She wasn't even done with half of her list. By the time she went back to the hotel, it was nearly night time and her head was throbbing painfully. She mumbled a greeting, and then went straight to the room she was sharing with Araki. Her coach was typing away at her laptop, nodding at the silverette when she entered. Edasawa said nothing but just walked over to her bed and fell asleep as soon as she hit the relaxing and divine bed.

The next day was the same, but Edasawa's headaches had somewhat lessened. It was easier to gather data on the remaining teams on Edasawa's list, since almost all of them have a bad match-up with Yousen. Especially those who are centered on inside plays. They will be in for a horrible surprise. When Edasawa noticed that she still has time to spare, she decided to visit the biggest library in Tokyo, to get books that she thought would be helpful. Like Psychology books. It'll help with her ability, since she focuses on people minds.

"Psychology… Psychology…" Edasawa repeated the word like a mantra, her eyebrows furrowed as she scanned the long aisles of books for the books she was looking for. The library attendants were out at the moment, doing god-knows-what, so Edasawa was stuck with no help at the moment. At the moment she only had basic psychology and classification of temperaments, but if Edasawa was to improve, she needed more advanced books.

"Where are those damned books when you need them…?" She muttered to herself, frowning. She went to the next aisle, and to her shock (and delight) she realized she was in the manga section. Squealing in glee (and in the process, temporarily forgetting her original objective) she began scanning the shelves for any interesting manga, walking down the aisles rapidly in a focused search for anything that will catch her eye. She stopped after a moment, looking at the manga that was at eye-level.

"Shingeki no Kyojin…"She murmured, flipping the book to look at the back. The art wasn't really great, if Edasawa compared it to the other manga she had read before, specifically DOGS: Bullets and Carnage, but titans seemed interesting enough. A sudden shiver ran down her spine, and Edasawa paused. The library wasn't really that cold, and Edasawa had a rather high resistance to cold. She suddenly felt like someone else was with her. Images of ghosts and other paranormal things filled the silverette's mind, and even though Edasawa almost never shows fear (with the exception of red in the vicinity) the other thing the scares Edasawa the most is everything related to the paranormal. Her eyes darted around fearfully, doing a double-take when something flashed in her peripheral vision. She focused her eyes, slowly moving it back to where she saw the 'something'. Beside her was the 'something' and she let her eyes trail up, ending up staring into a pair of impossibly blank eyes. Even though the person's eyes were blank, his (Edasawa finally realized the person was in fact, a male) face set in a deep scowl. Edasawa suddenly screamed, thinking it was a ghost. The guy suddenly jumped at the reaction, and on impulse, he clamped his hand over Edasawa's mouth. He glared at the shorter girl, and the fact the person in front of her is a human finally registered in her mind, and she stopped screaming, looking into angry dull eyes several inches from her own.

"What the heck are you doing?!" He hissed as he released the Edasawa, looking around with an angry scowl to see if anyone heard the commotion caused by the _stupid _girl. Edasawa pointed a shaking finger at him.

"I-i thought you were a g-ghost…!" She whispered, getting another scowl from the taller male.

"That's disrespectful, you know?" he said, and Edasawa straightened up, also realizing her lack of manners. She bowed down.

"I'm sorry! Forgive me for disturbing you." She said in a very apologetic tone. The male snorted, then noticed the manga still in the girl's grasp.

"Hey, is that Shingeki no Kyojin?" He asked. Edasawa looked at him curiously, lifting the said book to eye-level.

"I think, yes. Were you looking for this?" She asked politely, holding it out to the guy. He waved a hand, telling the girl wordlessly he wasn't exactly looking for it. He turned back to the books, more specifically light novels. He noticed the girl's stare, and he turned to her with a frown.

"Staring is rude." He stated. Edasawa merely blinked, tilting her head to the side.

"I don't mean any insult but… You have barely had any presence at all." She said. The guy shrugged,

"I have always been like that. I don't know why." He replied evenly. He made an 'ah' noise when he found the one he was looking for, then paused when he realized something. Thinking back, the girl _realized_ he was there. Sure it took a little while (though 10 seconds was quick) before she found him, but she did it by herself. He only knew one guy who could see him fine, but how the girl found him was now starting to eat at his curiosity.

"Hey…"He started, looking at the slightly shorter girl from the corner of his eyes. The girl looked at him, and to his surprise, she was looking at him _directly_. People usual tend to look past him even if they found him only moments earlier.

"People usual can't see me easily, with my presence and all… But how did you find me?" He asked. The girl paused, before smiling at him at him sheepishly.

"Um… I didn't 'see' you, actually… More like felt it. I don't do well with ghost… Ahahaha…" The girl laughed nervously, looking really nervous at the mention of ghosts. The guy raised an eyebrow at her answer, intrigued at her method of locating him. Then the girl suddenly frowned, crossing her arms in front of her chest and tilting her head to the side. She looked like she was trying to remember something.

"Pretty sure I was looking for something else before I saw this section…" She muttered to herself. When nothing came to mind, she settled to glaring at the manga, as if they would spill the beans if they were intimidated enough. The guy realized the girl was the one muttering 'psychology' over and over earlier. So he pitied her, and decided to help her out (because he was such a nice guy and all).

"If I heard correctly, you were looking for psychology books earlier. It's two aisles down." He stated. With that, the girl finally realized, and then she bowed to him, a wide grin on her face.

"Thank you very much for your help! I should be going now, or my coach would kill me!' She exclaimed, and then took off to where the guy said. The guy stared after her, eye twitching when she just suddenly left without waiting for any response. A word on her shirt made his thoughts stop, as he smiled to himself.

"Yousen, huh? Guess we'll meet again." He turned back to the light novel in his hands. Then realized another thing.

"Crap, I forgot to ask her name… On second thought, I think she's easy to spot. I'll just look for Yousen then." He said to himself. He turned back (once again) to the light novel and decided to buy it.

"I. AM. FINALLY. HERE." Edasawa planted her hands on her knees as she panted, just getting back from her book shopping. All in all, she managed to buy a total of 4 books; the last two were large textbooks for college psychology courses. The boys and their coach was nowhere in the hotel, so she assumed that they were still training in the gym they booked. The silverette decided to take a well deserved break, getting herself a choco shake before turning on her laptop. She browsed through her (ridiculously large) mp3 library, and randomly clicked a song. It was an English song, 'Killer' by The Ready Set.

"│Stu-u-uck in a limbo (here we go!) Me and my sins go (toe-to-toe, o-o-oh!)│" Edasawa sang along, eyes staring at the ceiling as she relaxed against her chair. She paused in her singing for a moment, sipping at the delicious choco shake, and then continued with her karaoke. A sudden knock on the door made the silverette jump in her chair, as she swiveled around to look at the door. Araki was giving her an amused smile.

"I see you're back already." She stated, as Edasawa paused the music so that they could hear each other clearly. The silverette smiled at her coach sheepishly,

"Um… Yes, just got back, actually. Are the others here too, Sensei?" She asked. Araki shook her head, walking over to her own table.

"I just came here to get something. We still have a couple more hours to go. How did your scouting go?" Araki asked, and Edasawa gave her a thumbs-up a wide grin on her face.

"Done! I'll start making my report tomorrow, actually. But I'll just study these books for now." The silverette said, spinning around in her chair childishly. Araki nodded, pleased.

"Good. Keep up the good work." She said, getting a couple of folders from the drawer and then heading back out. Edasawa turned back to her laptop, bringing her knees up to her chest and turning the music back on.

"│I'm. No. Good for you! This love ain't built for two! So, run away! Run away~! 'Cause I'm no, I'm no, I'm no, good for you! I'm. No. Good for you! Get love and I bet you'll lose! So, run away! Run away~! 'Cause I'm no, I'm no, I'm no, good for you!│" Since she was the only person in the room at the moment, Edasawa was pretending she was performing, raising her voice and even making dancing motions like an idiot. She then slurped the remaining shake in her cup, deciding to start reading her newly purchased books. Concert could wait when basketball's in the conversation.

"│Imma, Imma, Imma Love Killer! Imma, Imma, Imma Love Killer!" Even when concentrated on reading, the silverette's lips instinctively moves to lip sync with the song. She liked the song, after all.

The Yousen players finally arrived at the hotel, tired and very sore from practice. All most all of them went up to their rooms to shower and rest up, except for the starters, who were messing around with the camcorder Araki bought. Fukui and Liu Wei were the ones running around filming everybody and anybody, since Araki left them in charge of the object. Murasakibara just trailed behind them, and Okamura had gone ahead to sleep. Araki wasn't back, saying that she still had some things to do, so with mischievous grins, Fukui, Liu Wei and Murasakibara went up to Edasawa and Araki's room.

"… Niga hoksina nae maeumeul alge doelkkabwa. Arabeorimyeon uri meoreojige doelkkabwa! Nan sumeul jug yeo, tto ipsureul kkaemureo. Jebal geureul tteona naege ogil~" They paused when they heard someone singing inside the room in an unfamiliar language, and they were a little alarmed when the voice was male. They looked at each other, and then opened the door as quietly as possible, holding the camcorder at the ready. To their shock, Edasawa was the only person there, and she was the one singing with a male voice. They had really thought there was a guy in the room.

"Baby~! Jebal geuui soneul japjima! 'Cuz you should be my Lady~ Oraen sigan gidaryeo on nal, dorabwajwo." Fukui immediately started recording, as the three male sat behind the bed to watch the silverette doing her concert. They never expected the silverette to be a good singer, or a trap singer, either. Their only problem was that they couldn't understand anything the silverette was singing. They were silently enjoying the spectacle in front of them, trying not to make any noise so as to keep the silverette oblivious. Even Murasakibara stopped eating for a moment, though he was holding his snacks close. The song ended, and then it switched to rock genre, and they recognized it as 'Catal Rhythm' of OLDCODEX.

"Hon'nouteki naru SITUATION. Tatakau imo o sagasu kono IMITATION. Kurayami kara afureru LIGHT torawareta YOURSELF kowase~" Edasawa then used a deeper for the next part, somehow managing to sound good and ridiculous at the same time. When the English part came, she sang it perfectly, as expected from its native speakers. When the chorus came, the silverette suddenly jumped up, using a random ruler that she grabbed as a microphone. Apparently, someone was too caught up in their singing.

"Tobi tachitaku naru tte?! CATAL RHYTHM oboete ndarou~ Mune ni hibiku, akirame no kako e! Sabita SCOREBOARD mitai ni, kimi no koko de furuete ndarou? Toriaezu wa mayoi no nai mirai e~!" At this point, the three males in the room are trying their best not to laugh; even Murasakibara was struggling to keep a straight face. They decided they had enough blackmail material (because blackmail can work wonders if you know how to ignore guilt) and silently left the room. When they reached their room, Fukui immediately collapsed on the floor laughing his head off, as did Liu Wei. But the taller teen was still able to stand, and Murasakibara was biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing.

"H-her singing was good, but… Bwahaha! What the hell was that?!" Fukui resumed laughing after managing to say those, practically rolling on the floor now.

"That was absolutely ridiculous-aru." Liu agreed, sitting down next to Fukui, who was gasping for breath but would end up giggling every time he remembers the incident earlier. Liu Wei reached over to get the camcorder from Fukui, turning it on and replaying the video. The part with the unfamiliar language was good, but Edasawa was singing like a guy. They started laughing their heads off again when the Catal Rhythm came. They suddenly heard their coach's voice outside, and they hastily went out with the camcorder in hand.

"Kantoku~! You're back!" At the overly cheerful tone Fukui used, Araki was immediately suspicious. Fukui was up to something whenever he uses that tone. She spotted the camcorder in his hands, end her eyes narrowed.

"What did you do now?" Araki questioned. Fukui just grinned, getting his earphones from his pocket and plugged into the camcorder. He offered on end to Araki, who reluctantly accepted it, and put on the other end. He played the 'Concert' and bit his lip so he wouldn't end up laughing again. Araki's eyes were unreadable, that is until Catal Rhythm began. She placed a hand over her mouth to hide the smile. Their coach turned her head to side,

"Pfft." The other players were now confused. Making Araki laugh was incredibly hard. They heard a door open somewhere up stairs, and Fukui immediately hid the camcorder, in case it was Edasawa. His guess was correct, when the silverette descended the stairs, her mouth wide in a yawn. She blinked at them for a second, before her silver eyes widened.

"Sensei! I didn't notice you were already here." She said, scratching the side of her neck. The players were very impressed with their coach's ability to hide her emotions quickly, as the woman turned to the silver-haired manager with an impassive face.

"Don't mind it much; I presumed you were busy with your studying." She said. Edasawa grinned sheepishly.

"Er… Yeah, I already started on the last book. Actually, I was planning to do an all nighter and start on the reports." She said, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against the wall, saying it like it was nothing. Araki raised an eyebrow at her 'all nighter' suggestion.

"You sure you can do that?" She asked. Edasawa nodded enthusiastically, smiling wide.

"I've done that a lot of time already, sensei. I'll be fine as long as I stay up all night on purpose and not because of insomnia." She said. Araki appraised her for a moment, before nodding.

"Fine, be sure to rest a lot, then. Had anyone had dinner yet?" Araki turned to the players at that. Almost all of them said they haven't so they decided to eat together. It was more fun that way (well, for those who is used to eating with a lot of people).

After their a little noisy dinner (some guys like to keep conversation even while eating) Edasawa returned to their room earlier, intent on finishing up the last book. The first three books were finished rather quickly, since they were only focused on understanding 'simple' minded individuals, meaning people who are more often than not predictable to anyone. The last one was focused on 'complex' minded people, which is harder when compared to the others due to its diverse topics and mental disorders were also included. Edasawa guessed the disorders were also part of a person's mentality, so she also decided to study them. It was past 1 AM when she finally finished the book, and her head was once again throbbing in pain from information overload. Edasawa decided to take a little break, getting herself some snacks to munch on.

"Holy crap… I didn't know basketball in Japan was as crazy as this…" She suddenly groaned, slumping on the table and burying her face in her bare arms. She stayed in that position for a while, before tilting her head and looking at her laptop screen. She picked up her eyeglasses, slipping them on once again and resuming her research on the Uncrowned Kings for just a little while.

"Hanamiya Makoto, dubbed as 'Bad Boy' … Why am I not surprised?" Edasawa asked herself in a sarcastic tone, continuing to read the rest of the article in silence. The silverette found out that her former senpai is now the captain and coach (Edasawa suspected that Hanamiya did something to get that position) of Kirisaki Dai Ichi, which is an elite school in Tokyo. His position was Point Guard, just like Imayoshi's position.

"He didn't change positions, huh…" The silverette muttered. Edasawa smiled darkly when she read that all of Kirisaki Dai Ichi's opponents suffered injuries, particularly their aces and star players. No doubt it was Hanamiya's doing, since his sadistic streak wasn't even stopped by Imayoshi, who only managed to lessen it by a little.

"I should really start on the reports…" The silverette said to herself. Her hand hovered over the mouse for several moments, before deciding to postpone her research on the so-called 'Kings' at a later time. She put on her headphones and opened a new document, fingers typing at their fastest speed to finish the printouts by tomorrow.

Araki awakened the next day well rested, and mind clear. Coaching was very tiring, but she had always loved teaching so she accepted it without reluctance. She feels extreme pride when every time she sees her players doing their very best, but she doesn't say it aloud. Better keep their egos in check rather than worsen it.

"… The four basic tempera…" Sudden mumbling made Araki turn her head to the side, where Edasawa's bed is. She saw the silverette slumped on the table, asleep from the sound of light snoring and incoherent mumbling. Araki shook her head. She knew it wasn't such a good idea to let the first year overwork herself. A large pile of white caught her eye, and upon closer inspection, Araki realized it was a rather tall stack of papers. She got up from her bed, walking over it as silently as she could. She glanced at Edasawa for a moment, an eyebrow raised, before picking up the paper on the top. Araki's eyes widened upon realizing that the stack of papers was actually printed handouts of the all the data Edasawa had gathered and the detail of the 'Strategy' section was incredible. There was even pre-defined 'back-up' route if ever the initial strategy is wrong.

"Incredible…" Araki breathed, flipping through the multiple pages of a single handout. She walked back to her bed, taking the copy with her. She reviewed the data, and decided to incorporate Edasawa's data into her game plans for the upcoming games. She smiled at Edasawa's sleeping form, mind still away in Lala Land.

"Good work kid." She said, only getting another sleepy mumble from the silverette. She looked back down at the papers in her hands.

"This will be a very interesting year, I'd say." She murmured softly, before finally getting up to prepare the boys for their final training. She decided to let them rest up for the whole tomorrow, since she decided they deserved it.

**JFC FINALLY FINISHED THIS SHIT. Almost got into a writer's block :O, but sugar saved me and Nee-chan~! Ahaha, I'm crazy and Nee-chan's insane. LOL**

**By the way, don't do all nighters, even if you can. They're very bad for your health. And eyes, especially the eyes. Take care of your eyes, people.**

**Eh, I think I'm done…? This is somehow a little shorter than the others… But meh. PREFECTURAL PRELIMS START NEXT CHAPTER FINALLY! SOME BASKETBALL SCENES TO WRITE… Ugh, damn, my fingers hurt.**

**AND OMFG, MY EFFING CLASSMATES FOUND THIS.**

**AOFHOIHDFIAO**

**THEY SAID THEY LIKED THIS (WTF?!) AND ESPECIALLY EDA-CHAN. THEY STARTED SHIPPING EDA-CHAN WITH FREAKING ALMOST EVERYONE! WTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**MayuEda, REALLY?! AND AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO THINK MidoEda IS JUST PLAIN FUCKED UP?!**

**AGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…**

**Shitty classmates. I won't talk to them anymore. UGH**

**I'm done. Bye.**


	14. Random Chapter 4 - Autocorrect Horrors

**So once again I went crazy, and for once I wrote this random chapter all by myself, 'cause Nee-chan wants to take a little break. I just employed the help of FUAutocorrect dot com. Awesome people.**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CRUDE HUMOR, MORE FOUL LANGUAGE THAN USUAL, SEXUAL REFERENCES MIGHT BE PRESENT (or not), AND SHIPS MIGHT OCCUR.**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. … I should just censor some words to keep this fic T… I don't want to put this to the M section. D:**

**Kuroko no Basuke **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

**OC - Edasawa Ginji (****枝沢ギンジ****) © **Nee-chan

**READ AND REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

* * *

[Scenario #1 – Atsushi was Mortified

Subjects: Murasakibara Atsushi (1st year, Yousen Center)

Himuro Tatsuya (2nd year, Yousen Shooting Guard)]

Himuro: Atsushi, I'm sorry, I can't go to school today, I'm sick.

Murasakibara: hah? did muro-chin take some d*cks?

Murasakibara: WTF VICKS I SWEAR I TYPED VICKS!

Himuro: Thought so :D

Himuro: … I'm worried about who else uses your phone though…

* * *

[Scenario #2 – Umm…?

Subjects: Fukui Kensuke (3rd year, Yousen Point Guard)

Liu Wei (2nd year, Yousen Small Forward)]

Fukui: Ahh, what the hell. I'm freaking nervous, man.

Liu: Everybody feels the same-aru.

Fukui: What do people wear for a mast***ate party?!

Liu: Umm…?

Fukui: WHO THE FUCK USED MY PHONE?! I MEANT MASQUERADE, JESUS!

Liu: …

Fukui: Stupid autocorrect.

Liu: … Right…

* * *

[Scenario #3 – The Clock

Subjects: Murasakibara Atsushi (1st year, Yousen Center)

Himuro Tatsuya (2nd year, Yousen Shooting Guard)]

Murasakibara: muro-chin my c*ck broke :'( help meeeeee

Murasakibara: its making weird noises and it keeps stopping. I cant turn it on without crushing it

Himuro: Atsushi, you need a doctor not me.

Murasakibara: wat?

Murasakibara: HOLY SHI IT'S CLOCK

Murasakibara: stupid phone im gonna crush u

Himuro: Oh. You had me worried there for a moment. I'm on my way :)

* * *

[Scenario #4 – Secrets Revealed

Subjects: Edasawa Ginji (1st year, Yousen Manager)

Fukui Kensuke (3rd year, Yousen Point Guard)]

Fukui: Ginji, are you done yet?

Edasawa: Yes, I'm lesbian now. Give me a couple of minutes.

Edasawa:-_- … I meant LEAVING. Fucking phone.

Fukui: Good. :D

* * *

[Scenario #5 – Traumatized Sister

Subjects: Edasawa Ginji (1st year, Yousen Manager)

Midorima Shintarou (1st year, Shuutoku Shooting Guard)]

Midorima: I'll talk to you later. I have to fap now.

Edasawa: I DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT

Midorima: WHAT THE HELL, NAP! I MEANT NAP!

Edasawa: Oh… Okay. Talk to you later.

Edasawa: O.o … Why was fap on your phone…?

* * *

[Scenario #6 – Let's Forget about This

Subjects: Edasawa Ginji (1st year, Yousen Manager)

Murasakibara Atsushi (1st year, Yousen Center)]

Edasawa: We really need to get sharted on this project…

Murasakibara: WTF SAWA-CHIN

Edasawa: What? If we slack off anymore, we'll never finish it.

Murasakibara: NO LOOK AT YOUR TEXTS

Edasawa: Okay, D. Bitch ass phone.

Edasawa: AND I'LL TREAT YOU TO THAT SWEETS BUFFET YOU TOLD US ABOUT IF WE'LL FORGET ABOUT THIS.

Murasakibara: deal

* * *

[Scenario #7 – SENPAI DON'T LEAVE ME

Subjects: Edasawa Ginji (1st year, Yousen Manager)

Mayuzumi Chihiro (3rd year, Rakuzan Power Forward)]

Edasawa: Senpaiiiiiiiiiiiiii gomen, Araki-sensei asked me to help her this weekend :'(

Mayuzumi: Oh? So you can't go this Saturday?

Edasawa: Yeah, I have to coach the second string then go to playboy with Kise-san after that. Gomeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mayuzumi: WHAT?!

Mayuzumi: YOU'RE NOT POSING FOR ANY PLAYBOY GINJI!

Mayuzumi: OVER MY DEAD (BEAUTIFUL) BODY!

Mayuzumi: I am going to tell your brother.

Mayuzumi: And Kise? Really? That sparkly fab blonde brat? I THOUGHT YOU LOVE ME!?

Edasawa: PHOTOSHOOT! SENPAI, I SWEAR I MEANT PHOTOSHOOT!

Edasawa: Senpai, forgive me! And it's not what you think!

Edasawa: …

Edasawa: Senpai? SENPAI?!

Edasawa: SENPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

[Scenario #8 – I'm Flattered

Subjects: Edasawa Ginji (1st year, Yousen Manager)

Mayuzumi Chihiro (3rd year, Rakuzan Power Forward)]

Edasawa: Senpai~~ We're in Kyoto now! :D Wanna go somewhere?

=w=

Mayuzumi: Sure, where do you wanna go?

Edasawa: Oh? Was it senpai's treat this time?

Mayuzumi: Yeah. I suddenly just felt like checking out my sexy kouhai today. :)

Edasawa: ! Aww, kouhai-chan is very much flattered~~! KYAA! *covers face*

Mayuzumi: What?

Mayuzumi: ….

Mayuzumi: Wow, I suddenly felt awkward with that autocorrect.

Mayuzumi: "I suddenly felt like TREATING my FAVORITE kouhai today." :) How did favorite turn to sexy, though?

Edasawa: I don't know, ask your phone :D

Mayuzumi: But… I'm pretty sure it can read my mind. :D

Edasawa: !

* * *

[Scenario #9 – Hawk and Clock Fail

Subjects: Edasawa Ginji (1st year, Yousen Manager)

Takao Kazunari (1st year, Shuutoku Point Guard)]

Edasawa: Kazu-nii! I saw your game today. Why were you and Nii-san on the bench?

Takao: Shin-chan refused to play when I'm not the point guard and I'm sick. Germans were attacking me.

Edasawa: GERMANS?!

Takao: ISUGHDOIGH APOSJDOHAIHD *GERMS! Why do I have germans?

Edasawa: Maybe someone researched the 'German Third Reich'…?

Takao: Maybe. Ahaha, Germans attacking me… xD LOOOOOOOL

Edasawa: Yeah :D Nii-san would also bang you, ya know? You can be pretty hyper at times :D

Edasawa: OMG *ATTACK! IT WAS ATTACK, I SWEAR!

Takao: Aww :(… I was becoming hopeful for a moment there…

Edasawa: O.o…

* * *

[Scenario #10 – Yousen Epic Fail Group Chat

Subjects: Yousen Basketball Team

Edasawa: Hey, is this thing working? Say 'aye, sir' if yes!

Himuro: Aye, sir!

Fukui: Aye, sir!

Liu: Aye, sir-aru!

Murasakibara: un

Edasawa: I'll forgive that -_-

Okamura: Ass, sir!

Fukui: …

Liu: …

Himuro: …

Edasawa: Ew, senpai, that's nasty.

Okamura: It was autocorrect, c'mon!

Liu: If you say so-aru…

Murasakibara: d oie he tsy

Murasakibara: FUCK

Edasawa: ACK NO SWEARING HERE!

Murasakibara: but my phone is a glitch

Murasakibara: *STITCH

Murasakibara: f***, PITCH

Murasakibara: HITCH

Murasakibara: i give up

Fukui: Ahahaha, Atsushi can't swear! xD

Murasakibara: meanie, im gonna crush u

Himuro: Atsushi, calm down, I'll treat you later. :)

Murasakibara: okaayy~~

Liu: Why do we have a chat group again-aru?

Edasawa: I don't know either, I felt like shit.

Edasawa: AHAHAHAHA I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING! I MEAN 'IT'! X'D

Fukui: Now that confirms you use swear words more than we do.

Edasawa: Umm….

Fukui: Banged it!

Fukui: WTF 'NAILED'!

Edasawa: And I was being questioned.

Okamura: YOUR PHONES ARE QUESTIONABLE

Liu: Speak for yourself-aru.

Okamura: !

Edasawa: Not today, senpai. NOT TODAY :D

Himuro: This is rather nice, though. If autocorrect isn't here.

Fukui: Yeah. Conversations either become awkward, or plain messed up.

Edasawa: Yup. Some are too funny though! xD

* * *

**I ACTUALLY CONSIDERED THE MAYUEDA SHIP WTF**

**WHAT HAVE I DONE. THIS IS TOO… OISDKLJVPOSJDPOFJAPOCJKPADOKCPADJJPCJPAMPOKPJP**

**Anyway, OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU HAYAMA KOTAROU-SENPAI! July 22****nd****, Leo!**

**I just remembered I did nothing for Nii-taro's birthday :O I think I was sick AND grounded that day.**

**I'm done. (WTF DID I WRITE?!)**

**P.S.: I just noticed the fav and follow for this story is TEIKOU!Midorima x Takao xD Nee-chan was so happy! Any I might not update for a while, because I got sick. Sorry about that. We're not allowed to touch any electronic devices if sick D: SORRY**


	15. Chapter 10 - Other Self

**WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK… Now those damn ships are stuck in my head. Nee-chan actually liked the MayuEda along with the other one she won't tell me! … On second thought, I was just told that it'll be ? x Edasawa later… Nee-chan never told me who the person ('cause with a mind like Nee-chan's, I'll never know if it's a guy or a girl or Nigou) is…. Ugh. **

**Crazy classmates sailing ships and shit. Imma sink 'em and burn 'em.**

**Oh yeah, unoriginal title is unoriginal. Burn me.**

**Kuroko no Basuke **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

**OC - Edasawa Ginji (****枝沢ギンジ****) © **Nee-chan

**READ AND REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

* * *

When The Inter-High prefectural prelims finally started, Edasawa's ability to keep her cool while under a lot of pressure was in full display. Aside from the starters and Araki, the silverette was acting like it was normal. The other first years (those who wasn't chased away by Murasakibara) was sweating bullets and kept on fidgeting as they made their way to the 2nd gym. Their first game was at morning, 10 AM against Akita Boys Institution, which Edasawa had reported that Yousen will have the advantage. Edasawa was unusually silent and a little bit emotionless that time, and the Yousen players realized the silver haired manager is in 'business' mode right now.

"Sawa-chin, can you hold my snacks later?" Murasakibara asked, as Edasawa glanced at him for a moment.

"Sure. You remember the plan, right?" She asked back, getting a small nod from the giant. The white and purple clad players of Yousen turned heads as they made walked up the steps of the 2nd gym. Having three 2-meter tall players was intimidating, and almost all of the other players were considerably tall as well. Araki found it somewhat amusing when some people would hastily look away or even flinch when they accidentaly made eye contact with their silver haired manager, and Fukui commented earlier that Edasawa could rival even Araki's cold stare. The Point Guard only got an incredulous stare.

Upon entry to the building, Edasawa suddenly stopped walking, to the other's surprise. Her eyes were wide with surprise as she stared at something to the left, even her mouth was open is a small 'o'. Fukui opened his mouth to ask but the silverette suddenly grinned in a predatory way, turning to Araki.

"Sensei, can you please go ahead? I need to go greet someone." Araki looked at Edasawa for a moment, before looking in the direction Edasawa was looking at earlier. She looked surprised for a moment, before nodding back at the silverette. The others wanted to ask what was that about, the silverette had already jogged off to wherever she was headed. Okamura frowned (and getting scared looks from those who was looking at him at the time) and turned to Araki.

"Where is she headed, Kantoku?" He asked. Araki glanced at him,

"She saw her former senpai. She just went to pay her respect." She stated, before continuing to their assigned locker room. The Yousen players followed soon after, focusing on their upcoming game instead of worrying about the silverette.

* * *

"Remember, the more pressured they are, the more they'll fail to coordinate with each other. Make that your first priority." Araki said, arms crossed over her chest as she ran the plan one last time before the game starts. They were already in the court but the silver haired manager was yet to appear.

"Sawa-chin isn't here yet." Murasakibara stated, eyes darting around to look for the familiar head of silver. The giant was a little anxious, to be honest. He never really did well with crowds and seeing a familiar face helps calm him down. Fortunately, a figure ran down the corridor where Yousen entered the court from earlier, the shadow leaving to reveal a panting silverette. But to their surprise, she was now wearing the Yousen's manager uniform, which looks exactly like the player's jersey with the exception of the 'M' written underneath the Yousen. Edasawa grinned at them,

"I'm going to blame the guy who misplaced my uniform."She managed to pant, approaching them and picking up her clipboard, flipping through the pages quickly. A random player coughed inconspicuously at the side, making Edasawa grin at him with a promise of threat. Fukui looked at her new outfit, nodding in approval.

"Looks good. I didn't know light pink looks rather nice with pale silver." He stated. Edasawa paused, looking at him with curious eyes.

"The uniform is… Pink?" She asked. The boys looked at her in alarm, while Araki just raised her eyebrow at the silverette, who was staring at her clothes with interest.

"You didn't tell them you were colorblind?" The older woman asked, and Edasawa tilted her head to the side.

"Hmm, I guess I forgot. Hey! Warm-up is starting guys, get moving!" She exclaimed happily. Confused looks were sent her way. Just a little while ago she was emotionless as a wall and now she was back to default. Just who did she greet earlier?

* * *

As soon as the jump ball has been made, Edasawa had already uttered her favorite phrase:

"What the fuck?" Just now, Murasakibara had slapped the ball even before it reached its highest point, getting a jumper violation for it. It took a lot out of Edasawa to stop herself from walking over to the giant and kicking him in the shins (because he was too tall for her to reach his stomach and Edasawa was too lazy to lift her leg higher). The silverette and the Yousen coach decided to settle for a facepalm after that, as the ball was given to the boys of A.B.I., which is short for Akita Boys Institution.

"Calm down, let's get a basket!" Their number four yelled. Edasawa laughed when she noticed that all the captains of every team wore jerseys numbered four, and she thought it was a tradition in Japanese basketball.

With the lack of Himuro's participation, Yousen's offensive power had considerably lowered. But that gave way to a more defensive approach, which is exactly what Araki and Edasawa had discussed about. If they aren't able to score a lot of points, they'll just stop their opponents from doing the same, just like Edasawa said during their pre-tournament meeting. They let the 2nd year Shooting Guard Ryuzaki play in Himuro's place, because Ryuzaki was also good in defense, putting his 188 cm height to good use. Yousen players are mostly better at defense, to Edasawa's amusement.

"Sasaki!" Edasawa's lips twitched in amusement when their opponents Shooting Guard called for their Point Guard to pass to him. The Yousen players were mildly surprised when the first part of Edasawa's 'foresight' came true. They wondered how spot on she will be in this game.

"So they use intimidation as means to make their opponents panic, hm?" Araki said from where she was sitting, arms crossed in front of her chest. Edasawa nodded, leaning forward on her knees as her eyes rapidly scanned the whole court.

"Yes, since their Shooting Guard is clearly faster the Ryuzaki-san, they'll see it as a weakness on our part. But that's where the trap starts. I wonder how far they will fall." The silverette started chuckling to herself in the creepiest way possible, making the reserved players stiffen in fear and start sweating bullets. Araki sighed. Crazy girls will be crazy.

A.B.I.'s Shooting Guard, number 12, drived past Ryuzaki. It was like Edasawa expected, and number 12 was shocked when Yousen number 5 was already in position to block him. Number 12 jerked back in reflex giving Ryuzaki an opportunity to back tip the ball.

"Ah!" The ball went out of bounds, though, which wasn't included in Edasawa's prediction. Ryuzaki apologized to Fukui, who patted him in the arm to reassure him. The silverette gave him a thumbs up and a reassuring smile to say that it was okay.

"Out of bounds! Blue ball!" The referee announced, handing it to number 12 who was scowling a little. Yousen ran back and prepared for defense at Okamura's call. Here, Edasawa bit her thumb lightly. There was three scenarios here; 1)A repeat of the earlier strategy, 2)An inside play which is easy to deal with, and 3)A series of fast passes to get the defenders away from one side where the Shooting Guard will be waiting. Every option already had a counter measure prepared, but the most annoying would be the first, because there's a large chance of the ball going out of bounds instead of being sent to a teammate.

"Whew, I thought they were going for the first one." Edasawa sighed in relief, as A.B.I. did the third option. From number 4 to number 8 and lastly to number 6, their Power Forward jumped for a three pointer. Liu Wei and Okamura 'rushed' to block, and Edasawa grinned wide when number 6 passed to their number 7 and to number 12, like they expected.

"Nice, senpai!" Number 12 exclaimed exuberantly, jumping up and shooting his three pointer. All of them were shocked speechless when a large hand suddenly smacked the ball off course and to Yousen number 5, who was also grinning.

"Nice one, Atsushi!" Fukui then threw the ball for a fast break to their own Shooting Guard, Ryuzaki. The 2nd year scored Yousen's first points, getting cheers from the audience. Ryuzaki and Liu high-fived, and Edasawa cheered where she was sitting, giving them a v-sign. The silverette spared their opponents a glance, resisting the urge to smile like a certain senpai when she saw the shocked faces of their opponents.

'Oh, you haven't seen anything yet.' She thought.

And the game had suddenly become a contest of outsmarting each other. Yousen was obviously winning, with Araki and Edasawa working together. It was already half-time break, and the team trudged back to their assigned locker room quickly to rest up. Edasawa opened her locker, getting the sliced lemons soaked in honey for consumption. Another thing the Yousen players were glad for was that Edasawa was a good cook. Living alone have its perks, it seems.

"Rest up well, and remember to retake some nutrients for later."Araki said, as she reviewed the data Edasawa gave her by moments earlier. The silverette was flitting around the room, helping the starters with whatever. Ryuzaki winced when he stood up, and Edasawa immediately noticed the pained look on the 2nd year.

"Senpai, is there something wrong?" She asked. Ryuzaki sat back down quickly, smiling up at the younger girl apologetically.

"Ah, sorry. Um… I think I got cramps…" He said. Edasawa nodded, before sitting down in front of Ryuzaki and began to massage his leg with practice precision. The silverette learned various massaging techniques from Liu Wei, saying that she wanted to be as helpful as possible. Edasawa concentrated on putting the right pressures at the right spots while at the same time, making the affected muscles 'uncoil', relieving the pain Ryuzaki was feeling. The 2nd year gave Edasawa his thanks, which she returned with a grin.

"Edasawa, what do you think will they do now?" Araki asked, getting the silverette's attention. Edasawa paused,

"Now that we're in the lead, not to mention with an 18 point gap, it's obvious they'll get desperate. Maybe we should be careful and slow down the pace. We'll be okay but they won't so they'll try to rush it… I think." Edasawa yelped when Fukui poked her in the ribs for the 'I think' part, getting several laughs for that. The silverette hissed at Fukui who only stuck out his tongue at her childishly.

"Teams, halftime over." The speaker in the room announced their cue to get back on the court, and Araki clapped her hands for a last minute planning. All eyes turned to her.

"Well, we'll go through with the first plan then, stop them with everything you have." Araki stated, getting affirmations from her players. They walked back to the court, getting only a glimpse of the other teams who were up for the next game after this one.

"What's the next game?" Araki asked the silverette, who was looking around. The silverette paused, trying to remember the names of the schools.

"Um… I think it was Sengiri High and… Er… Wait a minute please sensei." She said, as she flipped through her clipboard. Silver eyes moved quickly before stopping on what she was looking for.

"Hoshimiya Academy. Sengiri will win this one." She answered. Araki nodded. If everything goes as planned, then they have nothing to worry about.

* * *

As they had already planned out (and to the silverette's happiness), Yousen won their first game spectacularly; 93-66. Edasawa was practically floating with happiness since this was technically her first time winning something while in a team. Most of the Yousen players started laughing at Edasawa's expense when the said silverette started stuttering and fidgeting when her teammates congratulated and thanked her for her help. Apparently, Edasawa couldn't really handle upfront compliments.

"Good job guys." Araki said as they packed their belongings, getting ready to leave the locker room. Edasawa paused near the door when her phone vibrated, eyes moving quickly as she read the message. She approached Araki quietly,

"Sensei, can I go ahead? I have to meet my brother." She said. Araki nodded, and the silverette walked towards the starters, so that they wouldn't have to wonder where she had gone to. The boys nodded and they split up at the hallway, the silverette going down the opposite direction. Midorima had texted her to meet him at the courtyard in front of the 3rd gym, which nearer than the 1st. The Shuutoku Shooting Guard didn't tell her the reason, so Edasawa had a suspicion that is was something private. Takao had a tendency to browse through their messages for his entertainment.

"Nii-san!" Edasawa called as soon as she saw her brother's figure, which wasn't that hard. Silver eyes widened in delight when she saw their mother, Mrs. Midorima, step away from her son's shadow. Painted lips spread in a stunning smile.

"Ginji!" She exclaimed. Edasawa ran forward with a grin, and hugged the elder woman without hesitation. Mrs. Midorima squeezed tight for a moment, before pulling back to look at her daughter's face.

"How are you? You look incredibly happy today." She stated, and Edasawa grinned up at her.

"We won our first game! 93 to 66!" The silverette exclaimed proudly, puffing out her chest and giving Midorima a haughty look. The taller teen snorted and pushed up his glasses, giving Edasawa a haughty look of his own.

"Pathetic, Shuutoku won 103 to 47." Edasawa spluttered at that, quickly deflating. Mrs. Midorima chuckled as her son smirked triumphantly down at the silverette, who glowered and hit her brother in the arm.

"Ah, I've been meaning to give this to the both of you," The bantering siblings turned to their mother as she said this, who was digging around in her bag. She pulled out a couple of envelopes, handing each of her child one.

"Your father and I will be gone for a month for a business trip, I'm entrusting this to you so you two better be responsible with this." She said with a smile. Edasawa peeked into the envelope and let out an exaggerated gasp. Midorima rolled his eyes and then he nodded at his mother.

"I understand, mother." He said. Edasawa tucked the envelope in her bag for safekeeping.

"Where will you be going?" The silverette asked curiously, rocking back and forth on her heels to annoy Midorima.

"Taiwan. Your father already left, I stayed behind to give this to you. Oh that reminds me," Mrs. Midorima turned to her son,

"You should invite Takao-kun to live with you for a while! So you wouldn't have to be lonely." She exclaimed like it was a brilliant idea, which wasn't (but it depends on how one looks at it…). Midorima pushed his glasses up.

"I'd… Rather not." He said with finality. His mother raised a perfect eyebrow at him, before shrugging and turning to Edasawa, who was grinning creepily for an unknown reason.

"Now, you kiddies take care and enjoy yourselves, okay? Good luck and no fighting." She said as she kissed Edasawa on the cheek and did the same to Midorima, who had to bend down.

"Yes mother." They said in unison. The older woman nodded and smiled. She wished them luck once again before walking away, leaving the siblings alone. Silver eyes slid to look at Midorima from the corner of her eyes.

"You really shouldn't invite Kazu-nii." She said. Midorima nodded once.

"I know." Was all he said. They were silent for few more moments until Edasawa stretched her arms over her head.

"Soooo… 123, huh? You guys are monsters." She said. Midorima frowned at his sister's choice of words Yes, Shuutoku is good but they weren't scary. Well, a certain senpai is questionable. He pushed his glasses up.

"Hmph. Your score isn't that bad either. I trust you better did everything you could?" He said. Edasawa nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course! I particularly enjoyed giving the guys extra training!" She exclaimed, adding an evil laugh for good measure. Midorima sighed,

"SHIN-CHAN!" Two heads turned towards the source of the voice. Edasawa waved at the approaching figure.

"Wassup?" She greeted. Takao stopped beside Midorima and high-fived with the silverette, grinning wide.

"Hey, I didn't know Shin-chan met up with you." He stated, sparing the Shooting Guard a glance. Edasawa shrugged.

"Mom was here and told us she and dad will be out of the country for a while. Why is Kazu-nii here?" She asked. Takao made an 'ah!' sound and turned to Midorima.

"You. Back. Now." Was all the hawk said. Midorima sighed, getting the message. Being run over by a truck or getting hit by a pineapple in the face is not the pleasant experience.

"Ah, okay. I should get going, too. I'm watching your game later, okay?" Edasawa said, waving goodbye at them as she walked away. Takao cupped both hands to his mouth,

"Don't forget; 2 o'clock!" He called after the silverette, who gave them a thumbs up to let them know she heard. Takao looked at the taller teen.

"You look a little worried." He stated. Midorima frowned but didn't deny it. It was true, after all, but there was no way he'll be saying that to Takao's face. He pushed up his glasses.

"I have a strange feeling about Ginji." He said. Takao's eyebrow rose, and tilted his head.

"How could you say that?" He asked. Midorima was silent, before he turned and headed to where Shuutoku was supposed to rest up until their match later.

"Brother's intuition." The Shooting Guard said after a while, making Takao choke on air.

"You mean 'WOMAN'S intuition'!" He exclaimed.

* * *

{* Edasawa Ginji's P.O.V.*} **(A/N: I know you missed this. :D)**

I let my mind wander as I walked back. Araki-sensei didn't tell me to go back at a specific time, so I guess I'm allowed to wander anywhere I want right now. We only have one game today, another one tomorrow and two games straight on the fourth day. I checked my watch. I still have 2 and half hours to go before we go watch Shuutoku's game.

"Hmm, what to do?" I muttered to myself, as walked by a restaurant. I'm not really that hungry so I'll do it later… I'm thirsty though. I looked around for a vending machine, and found one after a minute of searching near the fountain. Wait, they have a fountain here? O.O… Aren't fountains only found in parks or something like that?

"Finally…" I bent down to grad the hot choco that dropped down the chute, popping open the top and taking a long sip. I sighed in contentment, walking over to a bench and sitting down. It was unusually cloudy today for summer, but it was fine by me since I don't have to worry about getting wet! :D When it's cloudy in summer, it rarely turns to rain though. But… WE CAN NEVER REALLY TELL!

After I finished my drink, I went off to continue my adventure once again. Not. I went to the restaurant I saw earlier, since I was starting to feel a little hungry. I entered the building, the bell tinkling softly over head. WHOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Too many people! I rushed to the line, so I could immediately place my order and just have it delivered to my table. I ordered a grilled beef steak (because it's delicious and whatnot), then left to look for a table. There were almost no tables left, but my (Hawk) eyes zeroed in on the empty table in the corner. I weaved my way to it, being careful not to bump into anybody. I reached it (FINALLY) and sat down, sighing in relief.

"The food must be good here if there's a lot of people." I said to myself quietly as I leaned on my elbows. Suddenly, I shuddered, and I felt that sensation that I had in the library several days ago once again. I looked up and my gaze was met by dull ones. My eyes widened as I recognized the guy.

"You're the guy from the library!" I blurted quietly before I could stop myself, and I clapped a hand over my mouth. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm surprised you remembered." He said. I furrowed my brows. How could I not? He gave me a heart attack because I thought he was a ghost. And, for one, my memory isn't bad. = 3 =

"How could I not?" I replied, smiling a little. He just looks at me with an unreadable expression on his face and returns to his food. Wait a minute…

"Oh, forgive me. Can I sit here?" I asked. I know it's a little late to ask for permission, but it's better than not asking at all. He looked back up at me,

"Seeing as you already made yourself comfortable there, I have no reason to send you away." He stated, eyebrows quirked in amusement. I grinned.

"Witty, nice. But anyway, thank you. And I hope I didn't disturb your meal." I said, watching him bring a piece of teriyaki to his mouth. He nodded to me once.

"As long as you're not being annoying, you can sit here." He said after swallowing. My own order came soon after and I smiled at the waiter thankfully and giving him a tip.

"Thanks for the meal." I said quietly under my breath, before digging in. I ate slowly though, so as not to look sloppy in front of the guy. Not that I'm trying to impress anyone here but, I was just trained that way. Old habits die hard, as they say. Hey it rhymed! :D I SHOULD BE A POET OR SOMETHING.

"You're the manager of Yousen, huh?" The guy said out of nowhere. I turned to him, then looked down at my uniform. I forgot to change… O.o… I grinned at him,

"Yeah. We just finished our game earlier." I said. I was about to slice into the meat when I finally noticed what the guy was wearing. It was a sports jersey, very much like mine, but the difference is the colors (I could tell at least by the shades) and the name printed at the front.

"Raku... Yama?" I tried to read. The guy suddenly looked offended. Apparently, I read it wrong.

"It's RakuZAN." He said, his voice holding an irritated edge to it. Oh. Can't blame me if 'zan' and 'yama' look the same! = n =

"Ah, I see. Sorry about that. I'm still not used to reading in Japanese." It was… Partly true. I think. It's not that I can't read Kanji; I just easily get confused with it. That's why almost all of my written works and assignments are spell-checked for about a million time (okay, I'm exaggerating, but you get the point. :/). Wait… Rakuzan…? Pretty sure I've heard of it somewhere… I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Rakuzan… Wait, you're from the _Rakuzan_ of _Kyoto_?" I asked incredulously, still minding my voice. Both of his eyebrows shot up this time.

"Finally. Took you long enough to piece together." He said, his voice a little bit mocking. It was my turn to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry for not being Japanese long enough." I said sarcastically. He gave me one of his blank looks.

"That's racist, you know." He stated. I winced inwardly, it was? I didn't know it sounded racial. I don't like racism either.

"Sorry. But seriously, I'm new to Japan's basketball community, you see." I explained. His blank gaze now looked a little interested.

"You're not Japanese?" He inquired. I nodded, swallowing the food in my mouth before speaking. Mind your table manners, people. :)

"Not exactly, I mean, I'm pure-blooded Japanese, but I lived in a different country until now." I said. He nodded satisfied, and both of us went back to our meals to eat in comfortable silence. As I was drinking I remembered… That I haven't asked for his name. UGH. Talk about being polite. WAY TO GO, YOU IDIOT. Er… How does one ask for a person's name when it wasn't done first hand?

"Mayuzumi Chihiro."

"Eh?"

"My name. Mayuzumi Chihiro." O.O… How…?

"It was obvious on your face." Oh. I thought he was psy-

"I'm not psychic." I looked at 'Mayuzumi' doubtfully.

"But you just-"

"Human observation. You should try it out sometime." He said with a smirk. He set his utensils down, finished with his meal. He sat back. Oh. I was expecting him to leave. Not that I mind though, he's a pretty cool guy! :D

"Isn't studying a person's personality the same?" I asked. I had gotten fairly good at knowing what a person's thinking through their reactions and emotional pattern, but I don't think I've guessed a person's thinking through direct physical observation. Mayuzumi shook his head.

"There's a fine line differences between mental psychology and human observation. One is more on the physical side, and the other is focusing on the mind." He said, reciting it from memory. I nodded. I forgot to eat at that moment, completely absorbed to what he was saying. Guess it's my turn to introduce myself now, huh?

"My name's Edasawa Ginji." I said, grinning. What? I like to smile my aloha smile. Problem? His lips twitched.

"What year?" He asked. Um… Hah?

"1st year. Pleased to meet you." I said as I also finished up my meal. His brows disappeared to his hairline again.

"Oh? You don't act like one. Well, this had been a rather nice conversation but I need to go." Mayuzumi said as he got up. I did the same and I bowed to him.

"I had fun speaking to you again, Mayuzumi… San?" I'M NOT SURE WHAT HONIRIFIC TO ADD, OKAY?! Mayuzumi-san held up three fingers.

"Use 'senpai'. I'm a 3rd year." He said. I nodded and smiled. We left the restaurant and went our separate ways. Mayuzumi Chihiro, a 3rd year from the strongest school…

Rakuzan, huh?

Interesting~

I made my way back to the hotel, taking a cab, while I allowed my mind to wander. I have yet to see that guy again, but oh well. It's still the first day, so we'll probably meet sometime later. Urgh. I wonder what face he'll make? Imayoshi-senpai was pretty shocked (as shocked as a fox could get) so… Eh, I don't know. m( _ _ m )

"I'm back!" I called as soon as I got to our floor. I saw Ichinose, one of the scouts that Araki-sensei tasked to film the games. He held up the camcorder. I just found about that thing when Araki-sensei said she bought one so we could use it. The guy grinned down at me.

"Edasawa-san! I had what you and coach requested. One video for our game, and the next part is our next opponent's previous games."He reported. I nodded. Good, I can study this one as soon as possible. I took the object from him as he left, waving goodbye.

"Eh, I'll watch this later." I said to myself as I went to the room Araki–sensei and I shared. The woman was nowhere to be found, so I guess she somewhere taking care of something. Did that make sense? Whatever. I left the cam on the table, and flopped down on the bed.

…

…

…

Eh, I can't sleep. I plugged my headphones into my mp3 player. Turning the volume up a little bit, I shifted so I was on my back. I closed my eye as I sang along. Well, nothing harmful if I keep quiet, right?

…

Right…?

…

WHATEVER!

"'Atashira de kimeta nda'? 'aitsu wa mushi suru ndatte'? 'aitsu ni kakawatta yatsu wa matome te tsubushi chaeba īyone?'~?" This was a very challenging song, because of of its stupidly high notes and complicated arrangement. And one thing, I prefer UTAUloid over Vocaloid. :l I close my eyes for a bit,

"Tāgetto wa atashi da! Dareka uwasa shiteta nda? 'Aitsutte mukatsuku ne? ' Nanka son'na tanjun na wake de~!" HOLY CRAP THAT WAS SOME PITCH BEND. I took a deep breat just before the chorus started. I feel like a fish... ( *O*) My face.

"Saikin osen ni kakatte? Kimi wa nogare rare nai ya! Saikin kokoro mo yan de! ITAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII~~~" I didn't even bother with repeating the 'itai' part. SINGING WHILE LYING DOWN IS HARD, TRUST ME.

Or not. Your choice. I suddenly felt the end of my bed shift, and my eyes snapped open, body tensing in reflex.

"THE FU... ck?" I blinked once. Twice. Then another. And the last one to make sure. I opened my mouth.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN OUR ROOM?!" I roared at the laughing Kensuke-senpai, who managed to jump away as I lashed out with my foot. BASTARDS WHAT ARE THEY DOING?! I remembered, the camcorder at the table, and when I looked at it, I was horrified. I looked at Kensuke-senpai and Liu-senpai.

"YOU WERE RECORDING?" I shrieked. Yes I can shriek. I just don't do it often. I yanked the heaphones off as I got up from the bed to go chase the fuckers. :l I. AM. NOT. AMUSED. RIGHT. NOW.

* * *

{*3rd Person's P.O.V. - }

To describe Edasawa's earlier… 'Incident', it was in one word: very funny. The silver haired manager chased her two senpai all over the place while screaming bloody murder; they only ceased their squabble upon Araki's arrival. They immediately acted like nothing happened. But as soon as the woman turned her back to them, Murasakibara had to pull away the silverette from outright strangling the light-haired third year.

Soon, their time to go watch Shuutoku's match arrived, though not all went, only those interested. Araki, Edasawa, the starters, and a handful of the other members boarded a single bus they were using, so it would save their money.

"It got really dark, huh." Edasawa stated offhandedly as she stared out of the window. She got no cohesive response, so she decided to eat her own snacks. It took a little while to reach their destination, and Edasawa was the first one out even though she sat at the back row, much to the other's amusement. She was excited as a toddler high on sugar.

Surprisingly, there were a lot of spectators going to watch the Seirin versus Shuutoku match, and this intrigued Yousen.

"Wow. Isn't Seirin a small-fry school? If I remember, they just formed last year. And around this time also, they were beaten by the Three Kings of Tokyo with their school tripled. Pretty weak, right?" The starters noticed how Edasawa bristled at the voice. They exchanged looks. They know that Edasawa never got along with Nakagami, a 2nd year Power Forward. The guy was too much of a braggart for Edasawa's liking. And everyone was thinking the same.

"Well, I wonder about that..." Murasakibara trailed off, returning to his snacks. The silverette smiled at him knowingly.

"Care to share?" She said cheekily. Murasakibara looked at her in surprise.

"Sawa-chin knows...?" Edasawa nodded, falling into step beside the giant. The others were confused at their conversation, not really getting it.

"Only that he's there. Can you tell us?" She said. Murasakibara shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Well, Kuro-chin... Teikou's Phantom Sixth Man goes to Seirin, from what Aka-chin told us. I wouldn't really underestimate him, 'cause we never know what Kuro-chin is thinking." He said. The silverette nodded, like it was enough for her. The other starters turned to the giant in surprise though.

"The Phantom Sixth Man is real? I thought he was just a rumor." Fukui asked as they walked up the stairs leading to the 1st gym. Murasakibara looked around a bit.

"Well, Kuro-chin is reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal weak so it's easy not to notice him. Ah, Mido-chin's team." The last part made the starters and Edasawa turn to the court, and indeed, Shuutoku had arrived. Cheers filled the gym, which got Edasawa pressing her hand into her ears. After the cheers died down a bit, Yousen immediately went go get seats up in the bleachers, attracting a lot of stares and murmurs from the other people. Like usual, they ignored this, and settled down to wait. There was another cheer (though less louder) and Seirin had arrived. Murasakibara noticed how Edasawa suddenly stiffen, a slightly alarmed look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" The giant asked, offering a single Pocky stick to the silverette. She accepted it gratefully, shaking her head.

"It's just that the Phantom guy, Kuroko, reminded me of someone I also met just earlier. And see that mean looking guy over there?" She asked, Murasakibara turned to look for which was she meant. His eyebrows furrowed.

"The guy with glasses?"

"No! The one with a big build, number 10! Wait... Glasses guy does look mean..." Now, Murasakibara knew which guy she was referring to. And indeed, he looks mean.

"He's a dangerous guy." Edasawa said. Murasakibara said nothing, but he knew that. The guy was nowhere near a Kiseki in level. The two fell silent after that, watching the game unfold silently.

Murasakibara's words were true, that Kuroko Tetsuya was weak, but Yousen didn't expect that very person made his teammates stronger and their play more effective, especially number 10, which Edasawa insisted on calling 'Kowai Tora'. Even Shuutoku was having a bit of trouble. The starters and Araki expected some sort of pleased reaction from the silverette every time Midorima made a shot, but she was oddly silent, frowning as if there was something troubling her.

Edasawa was worried about that Seirin number 10. Aside from his exceptional skills at basketball, the guy hadn't really showed anything yet. And that worried the silverette. The bad feeling in her stomach gradually worsened until Seirin's coach (Edasawa was definitely shocked when she found out it was a female _and_ a high school student) had number 10 mark Midorima. Midorima was taller than number 10, and Edasawa was aware of her brother's skills, so she convinced herself that she really had no reason to worry.

Right...?

Wrong. Edasawa almost shot up from her seat in shock, when her brother's shot was _blocked_. No, a Kiseki doesn't get blocked by simply anyone. Midorima Shintarou, the Shooting Guard Kiseki, does NOT get blocked by anyone. Beside the silverette, Murasakibara was also speechless, not really expecting his former teammate to be blocked by a mere player. Unless...

Shuutoku became a whole lot cautious now, and Edasawa could clearly see the frustration in her brother's eyes. Seirin was catching up drastically, now that Midorima's movements were restricted due to number 10. Edasawa finally decided that Seirin could be a possible threat, and so focused her mind on studying them.

As the game went on, she only got more and more frustrated, because no matter what she did, she couldn't read them. She only managed to get absolutely random data rather than useful ones, and it pissed her off to no end. She decided that she dislikes Seirin. Edasawa hates to feel useless. She continued to watch, and Shuutoku's position became endangered. They were tied now, and it was down to the last minute of the game. The silverette was chewing off her nail now, eyebrows creased. Seirin took what it seems their winning shot, and the audience roared in glee. Edasawa twitched.

"Not yet..." She grumbled. Midorima got the ball in possession, with the timer still going on. Number 10 moved to block the green haired Kiseki once again, but this time, Midorima faked. He was about to finally shoot _Shuutoku's_ winning shot when that Phantom appeared and back tipped the ball just as the buzzer sounded. Edasawa's shoulders sagged as realization finally sunk in. Her brother lost. Probably for the first time. And _that_ hurts like hell. Yousen had seen enough, Seirin is a possible threat.

Yousen slowly started heading back to the bus, all of them silent except for one. Apparently, Nakagami hadn't met the concept of 'silence'.

"Wow, if Shuutoku was beaten by Seirin, it means Shuutoku's weak, right?" Tanamiya kept shaking his head at Nakagami, wishing the guy would just stop and be quiet for once. But, no, Nakagami just had to keep going on and on.

"Especially that guy they said was from Teikou! I really expected a lot from him, but I guess I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. He's pretty weak if that guy from- ACK!" Nakagami never got to finish that sentence, because before anyone could tell the teen to shut the fuck up, Edasawa had grabbed his collar and slammed him against the wall without even bothering to restrain her strength. Silver eyes were wild with obvious hate and anger, and she bared her teeth at him in a furious snarl.

"YOU _FUCKING_ DARE TO TALK SHIT ABOUT THEM?" She growled, absolutely livid and fed up with the struggling male's bullshit. The others were shocked speechless, because Nakagami had ten centimeters on Edasawa, and obviously had a bigger build, but he could only struggle against the hand that grabbed his throat.

The Yousen players remembered joking the silverette about her abnormally long canines, and the said girl went along and laughed with them. But right now, the silverette's teeth were bared in a terrifying way, and the growl the came from her made her look all the more animalistic.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A FUCKING RIGHT TO TALK, BECAUSE I REMEMBER YOU NEVER PLAYED IN ANY OF OUR GAMES. I AM TIRED OF YOUR BULLSHIT AND I'D FUCKING KILL YOU FOR TAKING SHIT ABOUT MY BROTHER. BUT I'M A NICE PERSON AND JUST GIVE YOU A WARNING." With that, the silverette let him go, looking down on Nakagami as he slumped against the wall, gasping for breath. She turned heel and walked off, making the Yousen players finally snap out of it. The starters looked at each other nervously, before Okamura decided to go, as her captain and senpai. Nakagami glared futilely at Edasawa's disappearing form.

"What's got her panties in a twist...?" He managed to wheeze, failing to still look like the tough shit he was until the silverette's threatening. Murasakibara turned to him, and Araki saw the anger in his eyes.

"Murasakibara!" She barked, making the giant freeze midstep. The older woman only gave him a hard gaze, and the giant clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to calm himself down. Araki turned to Nakagami.

"You. I'll have to kick you off the team for that displeasing attitude. Yousen doesn't not allow disgraceful players." She said coldly. Nakagami jerked as if he was slapped,

"Why?! That b-bitch attacked _me_! Why am I getting kicked off?!" Araki was about to yell at the boy for disrespect but Fukui cut her off. The Yousen Vice-Captain raised a finger.

"One; _You_ provoked _Ginji. _You gave forced her to attack when she didn't have to. While your attitude started since the beginning and that's a huge difference." He held up another finger.

"Two; I kept tabs on everyone's participation. And guess what, you barely attend." Another finger.

"Three; Don't you _**ever **_call Ginji a bitch. You're leaving the team as soon as we get back to Akita." Fukui said. Araki was impressed. The team was not only defensive in their games, but also of their 'little sister'. Nakagami opened his mouth, and then closed it. Finally realizing that their decision was final and there's nothing he could do. Yousen continued back to their bus after that, now truly silent. Okamura arrived a little while later, but Edasawa was nowhere to be found. The Yousen Captain sighed deeply.

"She wants to be alone for a little while. She said she'll get back around evening." He explained. His gaze turned to Nakagami.

"She's really depressed now. It's best if we let her have her way." Okamura said. Nakagami shrunk in his seat in shame. Fukui's eyebrows creased.

"But it's gonna rain soon." He argued. Araki shook her head.

"Let her be. And don't worry about her much. Her _physical_ state is tougher than nails." She said. No more words were exchanged as they rode back to their hotel.

* * *

Edasawa had walked back in silence to the fountain she found earlier that day. The sky was dark like her mood, and from the looks of it, it will be raining anytime soon. But the silverette couldn't bring herself to care. She saw the look on her brother's face, and she remembered a memory she'd rather forget.

"I hate it..." She mumbled to herself quietly, before turning to the sky to let her tears fall. Well, it had been more dramatic if the rain didn't decide to pour at that exact moment and drown her like a rat.

"AWW, COME **ON**! AT LEAST GIVE ME MY FUCKING MOMENT!"

* * *

**THIS. SHIT. IS. FINALLY. DONE.**

**I FREAKING HATE WRITER'S BLOCK, SCHOOL AND MY STUPID SICKNESS.**

**And you are still free to burn me for the unoriginal title. I won't be getting over it soon. :/**

**And holy crap, this one is like our… second longest chapter! Woot! We had Nee-chan's reasons for not going into detail about the Seirin vs. Shuutoku, because we'd rather focus on Edasawa's reaction to that. So, yeah. That's about it.**

**DONE.**


	16. Chapter 11 - (Un)Pleasant Surprise

**Holy shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- YOU DON'T FREAKING KNOW HOW MUCH WE'RE SPAZZING IN HAPPINESS RIGHT NOW AHAHAHAHA.**

**Ahem, sorry. Got too carried away. Anyway, finally got this one done so we're outta here. My other nee-chan will be updating her deviant art (in the end I'm too lazy to draw myself) so please check out her drawings :)**

**Kuroko no Basuke **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

**OC - Edasawa Ginji (****枝沢ギンジ****) © **Nee-chan

**READ AND REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

* * *

No one heard Edasawa as she finally arrived at their hotel around 9 PM, their only sign was the hard lump beneath the covers of her bed they found when Araki entered their room. They decided to leave her be for a little more time, before they decide it was becoming unhealthy and forcefully cheer her up themselves. And them being Yousen and Murasakibara on their side, it might not be a pleasant time.

That morning was horribly silent. At first glance, Yousen seemed to be a gathering of sons of mafia men or something close to it, but actually, they were a rather lively group of teens. But with the 'Edasawa incident' still fresh, tension was nearly tangible in the room. All of them almost jumped when the door to Araki's room opened, revealing a dressed Edasawa. She looked at them with blank eyes for a split second, before turning to leave. She suddenly paused when she placed a hand on the door knob, clearly hesitating. The Yousen starters stared at her curiously,

"Are you okay…?" Fukui asked carefully. To their surprise, Edasawa suddenly turned and walked to them quickly.

"H-hey, Ginji!...?" Fukui trailed off in confusion when Edasawa suddenly hugged him for a moment, then Murasakibara, then Liu and even Okamura, the four of them becoming absolutely confused. Before any of them could ask what was wrong, the silverette bolted out of the door, leaving the room silent once again.

"She… hugged us-aru…?" Liu was still at a loss, and when his words finally sunk in, Fukui became a blushing mess. It was quite known in the club about Fukui's inability to react properly to a female's show affection, and his current embarrassed state somehow lifted some of the tension.

"What's gotten to her though…?" Okamura asked, looking at the others seriously. Fukui, who finally calmed down a little,

"M-maybe she was thanking us or something…" Fukui kept on mumbling incoherent things after that, and it was confirmed that he had not yet recovered. Araki's door opened once again, and this time, it was the woman herself that came out. She raised an eyebrow at them.

"Did I miss something?" She asked. Liu and Okamura were about to say no when Murasakibara spoke,

"Sawa-chin hugged us then left quickly." He stated simply, getting looks from the two. Araki just sighed,

"You too, huh?" They boys were confused.

"'Too'?" Okamura questioned, a thick eyebrow raised. Araki nodded,

"I was hugged earlier by Edasawa as soon as I got up from bed. Apparently her way of saying sorry for her actions yesterday. Did she say anything before she left?" The woman questioned as she sat down on the couch. They shook their heads. Araki nodded.

"Well, let's just tell her to get back by 3 PM. Fukui, please text… Where's Fukui?" Said teen was found standing behind Murasakibara discreetly, still red-faced.

"W-what is it C-coach?" He stuttered. Araki just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Please text Edasawa to be back before 3 PM." She said. The light-haired teen stiffly pulled out his phone, Liu Wei watching over his shorter senpai's shoulder as his fingers as he typed with shaking fingers.

Edasawa paused when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and her eyebrows pulled together as she read the message from Fukui.

["kbwu buok 3 Ob"] The only thing she understood was 3, but there were a million things that can be related to 3. She simply sent a question mark as a reply. The reply came after a minute, but it was Liu Wei this time.

["Coach said you have to go back before 3 PM-aru."] Ah. So that's what it is. Edasawa replied with a simple okay, and went back to texting her brother.

Even though Liu was laughing his head off at Fukui's inability to type correctly, he managed to send a better one, and he relayed the silverette's reply to the others. Araki nodded, satisfied, before getting up and went to business mode.

"Alright, we'll be doing some light training this morning. Gather at the lobby in thirty minutes!" She announced, the players immediately dispersing at her command. Fukui still kept stumbling, though. Araki often wondered if anyone is at least normal in their team.

* * *

"-and I came _this_ close to beating the shit out of the fucker!" Edasawa exclaimed angrily, forgetting to censor her words. That got her two slaps on the head from the two Shuutoku players she was currently with, both giving her reprimanding looks.

"Your mouth."

"Watch it."

"Hey, you guys formed a single sentence!"

"Shut up."

"Yes, DAD."

"Hey! Why is Shin-chan the father?!"

"I don't know. 'Cause he looks manlier than you?"

"Both of you shut up." The two shorter teens finally closed their mouths, exchanging glances. Midorima and Takao were out to go watch a little bit of the games, and then they ran into the silverette who was emitting murderous aura. So they ended up going somewhere else and forget the games for a while.

"Shin-chan is still hurt by last night." Takao said suddenly, and both siblings glared at him until he withered. They were just walking around aimlessly, until Edasawa spotted a certain shop.

"Care for ice cream?" She offered. Both males looked at each other then nodded. Ice cream is good. Especially to cool off. Wait. Was that a pun?

Edasawa bought herself and Takao a chocolate flavored ice cream, while Midorima managed to find a red bean flavored one, much to Takao's shock. It seems Midorima lucky item, a decently sized daruma doll, made the fates favor the Shooting Guard today. They sat down in a single bench under the shade, just people watching.

"I'm bored, what can we do?" Edasawa finally said, after a minute of fidgeting. Midorima pushed up his glasses with his free hand.

"Practice." He said, still not over yesterday. Edasawa glanced at him.

"What else?"

"Practice."

"… Other than that?"

"Practice."

"Kazu-nii, what do you wanna do?"

"Eh I don't know. Eat? It's almost lunchtime now." He suggested. Edasawa checked her watched, and the Hawk was right. She nodded her agreement and led them to the restaurant she ate at yesterday. To Edasawa's surprise, there were less people today, and her eyes discreetly scanned the tables for Mayuzumi. She was a little disappointed when he wasn't there, so she immediately went to order, followed by her brother and Takao. After getting their food, they went to the table near the windows, Takao and Edasawa sitting on one side together again. Midorima only raised his eyebrows at them,

"What?" Edasawa questioned, a smile tugging at her lips. Midorima rolled his eyes and they said their thanks, before eating.

"So, 3 PM's your game right?" Takao asked. Edasawa just nodded, unable to speak due to quickly slurping up her ramen. Takao watched her for a while in amusement, and the silverette merely kept on devouring her favorite meal.

"I really don't know how could you eat all of that and still look the fit." The Hawk stated, one eyebrow raised up in amusement. Edasawa swallowed and then drank water, before grinning at Takao and giving him a thumbs up.

"Magic." She replied as if it was obvious. Takao laughed lightly and Midorima resisted the urge to facepalm.

"Oh yeah, will you be watching our games? I won't mind if you'd rather practice." Edasawa said, setting her spoon down for a moment.

"We might not be able to watch all of them, I'm afraid. I just realized what I must do, so I have to prioritize training to fulfill it." Midorima said. Takao was about to reprimand Midorima for his lack of brotherly support when Edasawa laughed.

"Good, you're doing it right then." She laughed, getting a weird look from Takao. The silverette noticed his stare, and stared back.

"What?" She questioned,

"You don't mind Shin-chan not coming to your games?" The Hawk asked. Edasawa clicked her tongue at him.

"With that said, I know that you still have a lot to learn, Takao-kun." She stated. Takao raised an eyebrow at that.

"Is that so, Edasawa-kun?" He retorted. The silverette and the Hawk then laughed, before Edasawa became serious.

"Well, I don't mind. Nii-san knows what he has to do, so that means his mind is made up. I can't be selfish now, can I?" She explained. Takao pondered this for a bit.

"You do have a point…"He trailed off, then suddenly, the silverette gave her a brother a dark look as she set her chopsticks down, finished with her meal.

"You missed another problem of yours." She stated. Midorima bristled, looking a little offended.

"_I_ have a _problem_?" He asked incredulously. Edasawa glared some more.

"Yes. _You _have a _problem_. First; your stamina. That guy's a fucking kangaroo, but he has his limits. No doubt he'll do everything to improve it and increase his stamina to match. If he did do that, there's a chance he'll conquer the air battles if any of you Kiseki go against him. And second…" Edasawa got up from her seat for a moment to whisper in her brother's ear, to Takao's confusion. Midorima suddenly jerked as if he was slapped, and he glared at his sister who sat back down.

"I don't have a-"

"Yes you do. And that was very thing was what they used to beat you guys. Think about it a little, 'kay?" She said, checking her phone. Silver eyes widened.

"Aw, shoot I need to go. See ya guys soon!" She said, leaving her tip on the table. She patted Takao on the shoulder and hastily kissed her brother on the cheek, much to his embarrassment. But he didn't have the chance to lecture his sister, seeing as she had run off already. Midorima sighed, pushing his glasses up.

"What did she say to you?" Takao asked, his eyebrows furrowed. Midorima shot him a dark look and Takao held up both of his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"Okay, fine." Dealing with a pissed off Shin-chan is scary.

* * *

"AM I LATE?!" The sudden yell from the door was enough to send Fukui jumping up almost a foot in the air, and giving the other members a heart attack. They turned and to their shock, Edasawa was panting by the door frame, sweat trickling down her face.

"Um…"

"Answer the question, please!" Only one person can manage to sound polite and demanding at the same time, and it was the one and only Edasawa Ginji.

"Sawa-chin isn't late." Murasakibara answered, munching on some chips. Edasawa noticed the strange atmosphere in the room, and she looked at each of them in the eyes. The starters were relieved and a little confused at how Edasawa was acting like nothing happened yesterday. But it's better than moping around, they thought.

"Okay, spill it. We have one hour to go and if it's a problem, I'll make sure to kick your asses." She said, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot, making sure to get her point across.

"Well, er… Coach… Um… Gori, help me out here!" Fukui cried, turning to his Captain. Okamura was about to retort to the 'Gori' comment, but decided to give up. He turned to Edasawa,

"Araki-kantoku went back to Akita, so you'll be the coach until she gets back. Her son was rushed to the hospital." He said, everyone watching the silverette for any reaction. She just stared back at them,

"Um… Care to repeat?" Edasawa asked, making sure she heard right. Okamura sighed; about to talk again but Murasakibara beat him to it.

"Sawa-chin is the coach." He said bluntly. Edasawa blinked,

"I'm the _coach_?!" She screeched. When the boys nodded in affirmative, the silverette wanted to faint. But she couldn't, their next match was up. She just nodded numbly.

"I-I see… W-we should g-go now, yeah?" Edasawa stiffly went to their room, getting her bag presumably. Fukui and Liu exchange shrugs but nonetheless they moved along with the others, boarding the bus waiting outside the building. Edasawa joined them a few minutes later, still shocked, and sat behind her usual seat in the back, beside Fukui. Said light-haired third year patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"You'll do fine. Araki-kantoku trusts you, you know." He said. But instead of being comforted, it only served to pressure the silverette even more. The silverette kept fidgeting in her seat, like a nervous girl in an omiai, but they couldn't blame the girl. It was technically her first time to coach in an official game, after all.

The drive all the way to their destination was silent, but the tense atmosphere was still prominent. Edasawa's nervous fidgeting didn't help one bit. As soon as they got out of the bus, Murasakibara turned to the silverette,

"Sawa-chin." The silverette looked up at the sound of her name, and Murasakibara put a large hand on her head.

"If we lose, I'm gonna crush you, okay?" The threat might have been childish, silly, even, but it wasn't laughing matter when Murasakibara said it, knowing that he was perfectly capable of doing it. The other starters were alarmed upon hearing this, stopping in their tracks to sharply look at the two. The last thing they needed was their two freshmen fighting before a match. This was a shock too, since these two had never argued before.

"What did you say…?" Murasakibara didn't even flinch at the dangerous tone the silverette used, instead applying slight pressure to his hand on Edasawa's head to prove his point.

"I won't listen to you anymore if we lose." The giant repeated. Edasawa smirked, grabbing Murasakibara's hand and removing it from atop her head. She suddenly pulled the taller teen by the collar to her level, her glare enough to send lesser men running.

"Watch me then." With that she let go off Murasakibara, and walked forward up the steps.

"Come on!" She barked over her shoulders, sending the guys jogging to catch up with her quick pace. Okamura was about to scold the 1st year Center when suddenly, Murasakibara grinned goofily and gave them a v-sign.

"Mission complete~" There were time when the whole Yousen team wanted to question their team's sanity, or if they even had any left at this point.

Murasakibara's words from earlier was ridiculously effective, the Yousen players noted, because Edasawa was suddenly in business mode. She explained her tactic to them as they prepared in the locker room, which was let the opponents score from time to time at the first quarter and for five minutes of the second quarter. She needed all the data she needed, she says.

"Also, I don't have Araki-sensei's style of looking far ahead into the opponent's tactic, but rather I force a favorable situation for us. You might have to get used to it." She said as she finished, picking her bag up. The boys nodded, reviewing their tactic in their heads. Even Murasakibara paid attention, though his part in Edasawa's plan involved little to no movement at all. Edasawa apparently copied Araki's tactic of letting Murasakibara stay under net, only to move when 3 pointers are to be made. Liu and Okamura were to handle the inside most of the time, and Ryuzaki and Fukui will try to force the opposition to move inside, where Yousen will have the advantage.

"Here they are! Akita's Yousen High! Oh, and what's this? They don't have a coach?" The announcer's words elicited various reactions from the audience, some cheering like crazy but most were doubtful looks. Edasawa merely walked forward, confidence leaking from her. The Yousen starters exchanged knowing smirks. They wouldn't know what hit them.

"Keep calm, guys. Let's go." Was all Edasawa said as she high-fived each of the starters, glaring up at Murasakibara as his turn came. He just grinned down at the silverette and ruffled her hair, much to her annoyance.

The jump ball was made, and like their first game, Murasakibara committed a jumper violation, much to everyone's shock. The Yousen players didn't react this time, though, because the move was part of their silver haired manager's plan. Getting their opponents a little scare would be essential, as Edasawa said. Sengiri High's tactic involved a lot of fast-paced, outside shooting, which could prove to be a little fatal to Yousen. That is, if Murasakibara isn't present. Too bad the Kiseki center was there and ready to crush the opposition.

"Number 4 will be the first one to attempt an attack… Then if blocked, a pass to number 6 would be made…" Some people might find Edasawa weird, with the whole talking-to-herself business, but Yousen found out the silverette had an unconscious habit of voicing her thoughts out loud, especially if deep in thought. True to her word, the Sengiri players did exactly what the silverette predicted, and because of that, Yousen was able to counter it, to Sengiri's displeasure.

To say that Edasawa was serious was a little bit of an understatement. The focus from the silverette was very intense that they expected her to go into some sort of 'ascension' or something close to it. Fukui even thought he saw Edasawa's eyes change from silver to pale gray with the area closest to her pupil bleach white in color. He blinked and looked again. Nope, it was normal. It sure looked freaky, if ever did Edasawa's eyes turn into that.

"Kantoku- I mean Ginji, what do we do now?" Fukui asked, biting his tongue literally for the word 'coach' slipping naturally from his lips. Edasawa ignored the slip-up, looking over her shoulder to where Sengiri was sitting.

"Nothing yet, I'm almost good to go. By 2nd quarter, we'll have everything under control." She stated. Time out was over, and the game started back up. The current standings were 35- 12, Yousen taking the lead. Even though Edasawa had said to let them shot from time to time, they upheld the tradition of giving their opponents one hellish game, to make Araki proud and also as a get-well gift for her son, Kenjirou. Sengiri was not pleased with the situation, but in her focused state, Edasawa didn't have the time to laugh evilly.

As the games went on, Ichinose, who had the gladly took the job of recording videos, noticed something in the silverette. Her eyes and lips were constantly moving, standing perfectly still beside him. The second year strained to hear Edasawa's silent murmurs, and he was shocked at what he heard. It was like the silverette was narrating the game as it happened, no, correction: She was saying it a few seconds _before_ it happens. Ichinose took a good look at Edasawa's face, and noticed how freaky her eyes looked at the moment. It was what Fukui thought he saw earlier, Ichinose thought, remembering what his senpai told him before. Keeping the camcorder steady with one hand, he rubbed his eyes in an attempt to clear them. He looked at Edasawa's eyes once again, and he wasn't sure how to react to her still freaky eyes.

"What is it senpai?" Edasawa's voice suddenly snapped Ichinose out of his pondering and he gave the shorter girl a grin.

"Nothing much, just wondering how happy this would make coach!" He exclaimed, turning back to his recording. Edasawa nodded, falling silent.

The game was a little terrifying, to say the least. Yousen, even with the lack of their coach, was in the lead and has complete control of the game. Sengiri was at their wits end, and was more than ready to give up. But fortunately for them, their coach was steadfast, refusing to give up. Edasawa respected their determination, and in return, gave even more effort into their play. Yousen did the same as well, and by the end of the game, the two teams shook hands with respect for each other, a little bit of disappointment from Sengiri. Edasawa was silent as she shook hands with Sengiri's coach and assistant coach, who gave her words of praise. The silverette girl barely reacted, which was very strange. The girl usually gets ridiculously flustered at compliments, but right now, it was like she was on auto-pilot. Fukui nudged her gently at the side as their team walked back to their locker room.

"Hey, you don't look happy." He joked, attempting to get a reaction from the girl. Edasawa suddenly jolted as if zapped, and she looked at them with wide eyes.

"Wait, we WON?!" She suddenly exclaimed rather loudly, getting strange looks from other people. The Yousen players gave her a flat stare.

"No we just lost. So we're heading back to go mope in the corner or something." Fukui replied sarcastically, hitting the girl on the head lightly. She walked stiffly, expression still disbelieving.

"Wow… Who would've thought?" Edasawa mused out loud, the shock of winning finally fading and being replaced with elation. Murasakibara patted her head, which made the silverette's mood to darken, remembering their argument before the game.

"I didn't lose, Atsushi." She stated, frowning even more when Murasakibara grinned,

"Sawa-chin, here." He dropped several of his candies on her hand, to their surprise. The Yousen Center was smiling as he walked away from the gaping silverette.

"Annoying people doesn't lose easily~" He drawled. Edasawa's eyebrow twitched.

"Who you calling annoying, huh?!" She yelled after the giant. Weird as they are, at least it's never boring with Yousen.

* * *

"Oh yeah, you told us your ability was inspired by your senpai before. You never told us who the guy is." Fukui stated, biting down on his snack. Edasawa sipped on her Coke thoughtfully.

"Now that you said it, I think I forgot to tell you before. Anyways, he's actually participating right now in Inter-High. Heard of Touou Academy?" She asked, smiling. Murasakibara was a little startled,

"That's where…" Edasawa turned to him and nodded.

"Yeah, Aomine Daiki-san's school. And my senpai's name is Imayoshi Shouichi. He's not really a strong guy, but it'll be a huge mistake to take him easily." She said seriously. Her laugh was mildly disturbing so they decided to take her word for it. Murasakibara looked down at Edasawa,

"You met Mine-chin?" He asked, and the silverette tilted her head in confusion.

"Mine-chin...? Oh, you mean Aomine-san. I haven't met him, only Momoi-san." She informed them. A mop of dark hair caught Edasawa's eyes, and she paused to see better. She stiffened for a split second. The silverette stopped walking, and smiled at her teammates.

"Can you guys go ahead, please? I forgot to do something." She said, her smile unreadable. They nodded, though Edasawa noticed the slight hesistation. The silverette waited until the Yousen players were at a distance, before turning to her left. He was facing the vending machine, surrounded by his teammates. Their identical jerseys were dead give aways, after all. Edasawa smiled evilly when he haven.t noticed her yet, and she just came up with an idea of how to greet her 'beloved' senpai. She loves greeting people with a bang.

"Makoto-kun~!" Making her voice as girly as possible, she flung herself to Hanamiya's back, wrapping her arms around his torso in a hug. Said 2nd year made an alarmed noise, as his teammates also looked at the deranged girl. Hanamiya managed to escape Edasawa's embrace, face twisted in a scowl.

"Who the fuck are you?!" He demanded, and Edasawa faked a pout. 'He didn't change at all.' She thought.

"Makoto-kun, I am deeply hurt! How could you forget me?" She , internally cracking up at his face as she clung to his arm. Hanamiya suddenly stopped moving, looking at Edasawa's face closely.

"Edasawa...?" He said, disbelief evident in his voice. Said silverette's trademark grin was all the confirmation he needed.

"Took you long enough, senpai." She chuckled, using her default voice once again. Hanamiya grinned dangerously, as Edasawa let go of his arm and placed both of her hand on her hips.

"Heh, who would've thought you'd come back?" He said, smirking at the bewildered faces of his teammates. Edasawa shrugged,

"I wasn't planning this either. Anyways, I'm glad to be back. I miss my dear senpai after all~" The silverette drawled, only getting an unimpressed face from Hanamiya.

"Save your flaterry to someone who loves them, like that megane bastard." He stated flatly, getting a gein.

"True. Oh, and speaking of the bastard, his game should be starting... Now. You're not watching?" Edasawa asked. Hanamiya made a face,

"Fuck, no. I'm ot giving the satisfaction." He said. The silverette hummed in agreement, before nodding.

"Well, I should get going. Nice seeing you again Makoto-senpai." She said, walking away toward where her team had gone to earlier. Hanamiya just noticed the words on her back, his eyes little.

"You're with Yousen High?" He asked. Edsawa grinned at him over her shoulder,

"Of course, what other reason do I have to be here?" She said, before disappearing around the corner. Furuhashi turned to his captain.

"Hanamiya, who was that girl?" He asked. Hanamiya merely smiled sadistically.

"Just the demon of fear." He replied cryptically, further confusing his teammates.

* * *

**Ugh, I don't even know anymore. I'll end it here because nasty writer's block is nasty.**

**Thank you for the guys who faved and followed ory of ours, we will make up to you, promise.**

**And to you who suggested that Hanamiya and Eda-chan meet, you know who you are and you're freaking awesome. **

**I IZ DONE**

**P.S.: Anyone wanna make a Persona story?**


	17. Chapter 12 - Witnessing Miracles

**Heads up people! My updates might be **_**slower**_** than usual, because my school work suddenly got a lot messier and I have to concentrate for my scholarships so… D: Sorry about that. I'll try my best to keep writing though, so please have patience with me. **

**Thank you for all the favs and follows :)**

**That's all have I say right now so, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Kuroko no Basuke **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

**OC - Edasawa Ginji (****枝沢ギンジ****) © **Nee-chan

**READ AND REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

* * *

{* Edasawa Ginji's P.O.V.*}

HOOOOOOOOOOLY CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! WE WON! WE MOTHERFREAKING WON! WHOOO! Ahem, sorry, I'm still not over our game. And who I met again after our match. HAH! Hanamiya-senpai's face was priceless, I swear. It was like someone suddenly proposed to him in public, proclaiming their undying and eternal love… With a marching band as a backup… And to top it off, under a moon lit night…On second thought, forget that crap. Someone might just end up dead. Anyways, I'm in a happy mood, which is good, especially if you throw in some delicious food. And yes, I'm making it rhyme on purpose right now, shut up. It's true though, the Yousen boys and I are going together for lunch. 'Victory lunch', they say, which is perfectly fine with me. Meal times are fun with them around :D. And who would've thought, we'll be eating at the restaurant I just ate at earlier with Nii-san!

"Dibs on the table at the back!" Kensuke-senpai exclaimed, moving to with the other guys to save us some tables. I went to order with the ones who lined up at the counter, but Ichinose-senpai waved me off with a smile.

"Edasawa-san, we'll take care of this. Please go ahead." He said cheerfully, flashing me a grin. WHAT HE SAID. I nodded and gave him some extra money in case, and went to our tables. I was about to take a seat when I heard someone whisper.

"Fancy running into you here again." I jumped, looking around. Wait, where did I heard that voice again? I looked behind and was surprised by who I saw. I grinned.

"Fancy seeing _you_ here." I said in a low tone, checking if the others saw. Mayuzumi-senpai shrugged,

"I kinda like this place." His blank eyes darted from me to the others, who thankfully were still oblivious to my friend. They don't like it when I make friends outside the club :O I wonder why?

"Looks like you guys are having some bonding time. I think it's better if I talk to you later?" He offered. Wow, at first he was like a royal prick, he's actually nice, huh? I nodded.

"After lunch." I said, I saw him nod before turning around once again, and I did the same. I'M FREAKING EXCITED! He's an interesting guy, what can I say? Our orders came at that time, and we happily dug in. A lot of people were staring at us, which was kind of understandable. Yousen is an amazing school after all (not to mention we have titans… I'm reading too much of Shingeki no Kyojin -_-)! :D I'm a proud Yousen Student!

We ate our lunch like a happy family, which we almost are; we just need a father, though we made sure not to make much noise so we won't disturb the other customers. After that, we left for the hotel. Well, they did, and I told them that I'll go watch some games, which was partly true. I saw from the corner of my eyes that Mayuzumi-senpai had also gotten up, following me. I grinned at him.

"Hi." I said. He only raised an eyebrow at me,

"Our game's starting soon, care to watch?" He offered. I grinned widely at him,

"Sure thing. Rakuzan's seems like a pretty interesting team." I said. He smirked and he led me all the way to the 3rd gym, which was unusually packed. Rakuzan's quite the famous team, huh? We walked to the lockers, and then he turned to me.

"You should head to the audience stand. Front row, if you can get a seat there." He said. I nodded and waved to him as I walked off to where he told me to go. I think they were having pre-game meetings, so I'm off limits. Rakuzan can spill their secrets to Yousen now, can they? ;D As much as I want to know, I couldn't. I don't use people, especially those I befriend. I also know I can manipulate people easily, but, it's against my code D: I got the audience stand and looked around. Hmm… Where can I- THERE! I speed walked over to the front row seat I found, smiling to myself as it gave me a good view of the court, where Rakuzan and another school (I forgot the name) will play. It was still a few minutes before their game would start though, so I people watched, and decided to try out that 'human observation' thingy Mayuzumi-senpai told me. Take note of any outward emotion, he says.

"…"

It's…

Pretty hard. I'm used to looking out for subconscious patterns from people that the fucking _obvious_ pattern is giving me a hard time. I suddenly jumped when the people started _screaming_. WHAT THE FU- Oh. I see. And here they are, Rakuzan High. I immediately spotted the Kings, the guy with light hair bouncing around like he was high on something loaded with lots of sugar. There was another guy who looked like a body builder more than a basketball player, and a guy… Who could be Tatsuya-senpai's rival in beauty… Not handsomeness, _beauty_. They're fab like that, I don't know why. And there's the Legendary Captain… I shuddered, squeezing my eyes shut as I tried to calm myself down and rid myself of the sudden nausea. It was a while before I _think_ I'm okay, and since I can't look at someone without having the urge to throw up and run (wait, wrong sequence of events; run _and_ throw up. That sounds chronologically appropriate), I looked for Mayuzumi-senpai. I found him waaaaaaaaaaaay at the back of their team, looking rather disinterested. Maybe even bored and irritated. I wonder why?

"Ohh! Here they are, Rakuzan High! Looking strong as ever, I see!" Hey… It's that high-strung announcer from our game. More cheers came from that and I almost considered buying ear plugs and never remove them. But I somehow suck at lip reading so, NO. There was another round of cheers, but this time a lot quieter, and it was obvious that Rakuzan's opponents had entered the court too. I looked at them and immediately knew it was… a SLAUGHTER. The gap is like… Erm… What's a good example? Ah! Take the distance from Tokyo to Akita and multiply it by 10 :3 hat should be enough. LOL I pity those guys though. But I won't pity them if they were against us in a game! AHAHAHAHA *coughs* Sorry, got a little excited. I jumped when my phone vibrated, signaling a text, and I immediately fished it out of my pocket.

["Ginji, what time will you get back?"] It was from Kensuke-senpai. I quickly replied back, not needing to look at the keypad as I typed. I memorized the keypad, after all! I told them that I'll be back before 6 PM, and turned my eyes back to the starting game. This'll be fun!

* * *

HOLY CRAP. HOLY CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP. What the hell did I just see?! I don't even know anything anymore! It's like WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT. It was freaking worse than slaughter, it was GENO-FREAKING-CIDE HOLY SHIT. My example wasn't enough: Try climbing the Everest, all the way to the summit, then dive to the bottom of the Marianas Trench and multiply it by 10 raised to the power of 10. It's that kind of game that I saw just now. I was still pretty speechless as the two teams shook hands, jaw hanging open. I felt someone looking at me, and I instinctively looked down at where Rakuzan is. I inhaled sharply in surprise; Mayuzumi-senpai was smirking at me, as if asking 'So what do you think?'. If I was down there I would have yelled 'WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!' So I stood up, nodded to him, and left the audience immediately heading to the entrance to wait for the older teen.

I reflected on what I saw of their game style as I walked, but not too deep so I wouldn't blunder on my way out. Their Captain didn't even play, merely watching from the sidelines, assessing his teammates' performance, I suppose. The Three Kings were the ones who kept scoring the most. Mayuzumi-senpai was even more shocking to me; he was similar like Seirin's Phantom. But the difference was that Mayuzumi-senpai was a Rakuzan, while the other one, Kuroko-san, was a Seirin. That was enough to prove that the older Phantom was better than the Seirin's own. Well at least to me it seemed that way, but one can never really be sure. But there was one thing that pissed me off to no end: I CAN'T FUCKING READ THEM. But I'd see a little glimpse here and there, unlike Seirin, who were absolutely unreadable. Wait… Now that I think about it… Both teams I can't read, have PHANTOMS.

"Maybe that's why…"

"That's why what?" I jumped in surprise, and found Mayuzumi-senpai approaching me, a smirk on his face. I shook my head,

"Nothing." I replied. He looked at me oddly, before shrugging and then he smirked at me again. -_- I KNOW THAT LOOK.

"Okay, fine. Rakuzan is freaking awesome. Happy?" I said, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms over my chest to make it clear I am being sarcastic. NO WAY AM I ADMITTING THEY ARE AWESOME, NUH-UH. I HAVE TOO MUCH OF YOUSEN'S PRIDE TO DO THAT SHIT :l. He gave me a disbelieving stare,

"Sure. Your happy face makes it hard to believe it, I assure you." *horrified gasp* TRAITOROUS FACE! But, I grinned at him. Okay, I'll be honest; I like this guy. I won't take his shit, he won't take my shit. Works out pretty well for me, and conversations with this guy would be entertaining. Not that talking with the Yousen guys aren't entertaining… they just baby me too much. :l I don't know what's with them.

"So what will you do now?" I asked politely, as we walked away from the gym, Mayuzumi-senpai looking around. Presumably looking out for his teammates. He shrugged after a moment,

"Nothing. Maybe go to the library or something. Wanna join?" He offered. Hmm… I'd like to stay and get to know my new friend more… I checked my phone. Damn, I have to get back. It was still around 4:30 PM, but seeing Rakuzan in action made me want to research the other Kiseki teams. ELIMINATE ALL THREATS BEFOREHAND, THEY SAY. I grimaced a little at Mayuzumi-senpai.

"I would love to, but… I have to get back. Our coach isn't here and still have to look out for the guys. Another time, perhaps?" I really can't help myself from accidentally using keigo. The taller guy looked amused at my manner of speech, before shrugging again.

"Well, I'm not forcing you, so it's okay. And yeah, another time would good." He said. So with that we parted ways, Mayuzumi-senpai to the library and me to our hotel. It took a little longer than usual to get back, with the unexpected light traffic. But it was a little good, I guess, since I got to close my eyes for a while. The kind driver woke me up when we arrived, and I thanked him, before leaving and heading inside the hotel. I climbed up all the way to the floor reserved for us, opting for the stairs instead of the elevator. They make me queasy x

"Hey guys!" I called into the hall, removing my shoes where we usually leave them. Araki-sensei follows tradition well, and it saves me from going crazy with the cleaning. So it works :D. The door at the very end of the hall, banged opened and I jumped.

"What the f- GAH!" I was suddenly picked up by a grinning Murasakibara, which got a small scream from me. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! I clawed at his back, twisting to yank at his hair.

"PUT ME DOWN ATSUSHI!" I yelled, and he threw a grin at me over his shoulder.

"Don't wanna~" He sang, and his happy tone made me stop my struggling. He doesn't usual get this happy unless something came up. I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Did something happen?" I questioned.

"Secret~! Sawa-chin won't know until she finds out." He said. Curiosity getting the better of me, I just let him carry me to the room, ignoring the way my stomach was squished against his shoulder. The giant's shoulder was a little bony and it's not a good experience to be carried like that :/ I prefer the princess carry or even a piggyback. And hard abdominal muscles don't do well with bony shoulders.

"I see you've brought Gi- PFFT." I rolled my eyes as we entered the room, and before Murasakibara could put me down, I grabbed the back of his waistband as support, and flipped myself backwards, landing in a crouch with my back to Murasakibara as I landed. I stepped on Murasakibara's foot as I passed and for further effect, I flipped my hair as they stared at me with wide eyes, especially Murasakibara. BITCH, I'M FAB :D

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" I grinned as I recognized the voice that came from the Laptop on the table, and I immediately sat down next to Kensuke-senpai. When I took a good look at the screen, I did a double take. Hey, we were having a video chat with Tatsuya-senpai _and_ Araki-sensei. Wow, didn't know we could finally do that. I grinned at both faces on the screen.

"Senpai, Sensei! How are you?" I asked. Araki-sensei looked amused, which was rare, and Tatsuya-senpai was smiling.

"I'm fine over here, and judging from your earlier stunt, you as well?" He said. I nodded and grinned, and then I remembered why Araki-sensei wasn't here right now. Kenjirou-kun was hospitalized. Sweet, little kid didn't deserve to be sick.

"Sensei? Is Kenjirou-kun okay?" I asked hesitatingly. Araki-sensei gave us a tired smile, so I guess Kenjirou-kun is okay.

"He got over the worst part, but he's still in a little risky position. I'll be back as soon he's stable. That reminds me; I heard you won your second match spectacularly." Sensei was smiling, and despite my urge to go hide somewhere in embarrassment, I puffed out my chest to show my pride.

"Sensei is an awesome teacher." I said, and the others agreed with me. The older woman just gave us an amused look.

"Mama?" We jumped in surprise at the very familiar voice. Araki-sensei looked at someone behind her, and I'm fairly sure we know whose voice it belong to.

"Ken, do you want to talk with your nii-san and nee-san?" Araki-sensei asked, and I grinned at that. Sensei brought Kenjirou-kun once while we were practicing, and boy that kid was a freaking ANGEL. HE WAS SO KAWAII, I SWEAR. He's a very obedient and well-mannered kid, and hella curious. He would keep asking us whenever we were on break, but he's pretty silent when we're doing drills. I was pretty sure I Murasakibara muttered once about wanting to 'crush the kid because he was so CUTE.' Yes, Kenjirou-kun was THAT cute.

"Ken's looking for you." That snapped me out of my thoughts, I grinned as the camera shifted in the screen, and we're suddenly looking at Kenjirou-kun lying on bed. He was smiling at us with his cute grin, and despite his frail appearance, we know he's getting better. I waved at the little kid,

"How's Kenjirou-kun doing?" I greeted. Kenjirou waved back at me.

"I'm okay now, Ginji-nee. Thank you for your concern." He replied politely. His voice was soft, so that means he's on the way to recovery, presumably he just woke up from the anesthesia or something like that. Tatsuya-senpai also greeted Kenjirou-kun, and we chatted for a little while until Araki-sensei decided that Kenjirou-kun needs his sleep. We said goodbye to the boy, and also to Tatsuya-senpai and Araki-sensei. After our group video chat, I just went to rest in my room, a little surprised that I was tired. I didn't sleep right away though, but instead I just did a review on our next opponents. Wait… I think I'm forgetting something… I got up from my bed and walked over to the door, poking my head out of it.

"Hey, what's our sched tomorrow?!" I called out in a loud voice. Not a moment later, Liu-senpai poked his head out of his own door.

"Nothing-aru. We have two games on the fourth day so we have free time tomorrow." He replied. I KNEW I FORGOT THAT SHIT. Well, that leaves me with a lot of free time. I nodded my thanks to Liu-senpai, and we went back to our previous rooms. Hmm… I could rest right now, and tomorrow… Hm. I should just make the guys do a little bit of practice for warm-up, and let them rest too. They deserve it. So with that plan formulated, I flopped down to the bed and closed my eyes for a nap

* * *

The next day was okay, to say the least. I reviewed the data of our next opponents, and I was real glad to find out that they weren't very hard to deal with. Actually, I'd even bet that we can keep them down better than last time! I had to go to the gym with the others though, so I could supervise them from time to time while I read. Our first game the following day would be at 10:30 AM, and our last before the semi-final games is at 5:00 PM. Huh, for some reason, we're unbelievably lax, despite the approaching semi-finals. I think we're given a free day just before the semi-finals starts, we better pick up the pace then by that time.

After our short practice we went back to the hotel to rest and prepared for tomorrow, because we're having two games tomorrow, extensive planning can't be done in between. Araki-sensei is the only one who mastered it, and my style is different, mind you. I thought of meeting up with Nii-san and Kazu-nii, but that option was immediately shot down. I forgot that they should be practicing they ass off since their defeat.

"Ow." I muttered reflexively, remembering their faces that time. I usually don't get angry at someone, but when I do, I'm not that forgiving as some might think. After several moments of contemplation, I decided to just derp around on the internet, while looking up some of the Kiseki teams, especially that Seirin High. I have no doubt that we'll be facing one of the Kiseki teams, who they are; we still don't have a clue. I typed up 'Touou Gakuen' in my browser's search bar, and the first thing I saw is the Association's schedule.

"What's this?" I said to myself as I examined the list for the tomorrow games a little closer. Touou's game is first at the 2nd Gym, apparently, which is conveniently followed by our game at the 1st Gym. Welp, we'll be watching their game then. Wait their opponent is…?

"Whoa… Two Kiseki teams?" I asked myself, after seeing the name of the other team. I think it's read as Kaijou… Not entirely sure, but I'll assume that's how it's read for now. I'll just Murasakibara how do you read it. So the game tomorrow is between Blue Ranger's team and the Yellow Ranger's team, huh. Interesting. From what I've read about Aomine-san and Kise-san, the former is the Kiseki no Sedai's official ace, though the others are also ace-level, but they just opted to give Aomine-san the title, for being the early-bloomer, if I recall from his data. And Kise-san… Is a model and has the title 'Copy Cat'. Ew, cats. Blasted little demons. And his specialty is copying moves, and I don't think I like that… Ugh.

Anyway, if the cat and the ace will be duking it out tomorrow, one of them will be our opponent in the first round of the semi-finals… Or I think we would be playing on the first round, or playing against Kaijou or Touou for that matter. Eh, whatever. I continued to scroll through the info and the schedule, when something caught my eye. My eyes widened as I read,

"What the-" I looked at the clock sharply, getting a little whiplash (ugh, stupid me) and I wanted to scream: IODWHFIUODBIUOBFUEWIBF AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH at myself. Seirin and Touou's game is starting in less than 20 minutes! I slapped myself on the forehead as I speed dressed, shimmying my ass into a pair of jeans and getting a random shirt, pulling it up over my head. I grabbed my phone and just closed my laptop, not even bothering with turning it off properly, and rushed out of the door. I heard a door open as I fought with my shoes. UGH, FUCKING LACES.

"Ginji, what are you doing?" I looked up at Kensuke-senpai's voice.

"Go watch Seirin versus Touou game, wanna come?" I said. Said senpai contemplated for a moment, before turning back into his room.

"Guys, I'm watching the games with Ginji." He said, and with that he walked over to me, already in casual clothes. I finally finished tying the DAMNED laces when I heard doors open again and we looked at the source of the sounds in surprise. Li-senpai, Atsushi and Kenichi-senpai was also wearing their casual clothes. Is it me… Or they would look as models? Kenichi-senpai might have a little trouble, with his intimidating appearance, but… I raised my eyebrows at them.

"I wanted to watch-aru."

"Me too!"

"I ran out of snacks." I facepalmed at the last one, of COURSE it had to be the snacks. Whatever. I waved my hand dismissively before we filed out of the door and went to where Seirin and Touou will be having their game. I REALLY HOPE THEY GET BEATEN BY TOUOU. I still haven't forgiven them for beating Shuutoku :I.

Thankfully, we got there on time, and as I scanned both teams, I noticed that Aomine-san isn't present.

"Mine-chin isn't here." Atsushi said, voicing my thoughts out. My brows furrowed. Shouldn't Touou be anxious without their ace there? Kuroko-san and Kowai Tora-san is a very dangerous combination, they were the ones that beat Nii-san, after all. And that's no easy feat, I swear.

"Say, you said your senpai from before is playing for Touou now. Which one is it?" Kensuke-senpai asked. I pointed at the man wearing his trademark grin, while talking with the other glasses guy from Seirin, their captain, if the number 4 on his back is anything to go by. I checked the Touou team, and to my surprise, Apologetic Guy-san was a starter, the one who called me 'nee-san' when I visited their school. I knew he wasn't an ordinary player. We settled down to watch, and the game began after a few more minutes of warm-up from both teams. Seirin number 4 said something to Imayoshi-senpai after Touou scored the first point, and Imayoshi-senpai's answer got a shocked (and possibly scared) reaction from the Seirin captain. Whatever he said, it wasn't in favor of Seirin.

Seirin was scoring a lot of points, thanks to their captain and the Phantom-Tiger combination, but Touou… Each one was clearly aiming for the basket, but there was not a shred of team work in their play. While both teams are similar for having offensive plays, their difference was that Seirin relies on team play and connecting with each other to overwhelm their opponents. But Touou was the complete opposite of Seirin in that regard. But even though Touou was like that, they were still in the lead. I actually pity them now, it was just harsh. By the second quarter, Aomine-san finally arrived, and Seirin's atmosphere worsened. Aomine-san greeted Seirin by casually slinging an arm over Kowai Tora's shoulder.

And from that moment, Seirin's defeat was assured. Aomine-san made sure of that, and from Atsushi's serious face, I knew that Aomine-san wasn't even showing half of his strength, he was only playing with Seirin. His overly unorthodox shots and impossible speed were testament to that. It was the final quarter, and Seirin's despair was obvious. I felt someone tugging at my sleeve, and I turned to find out it was Atsushi.

"Wanna know why Touou is bad for Seirin?" He asked in a low voice. That's interesting, how could Atsushi know something like that? I nodded to show my interest.

"Well, the first reason is Mine-chin. He doesn't like 'team play' and everything close to it. He used to but he changed." He paused, looking down at the court where his former teammates played.

"And second is that Sacchin like Kuro-chin a lot." That's it? I was thinking like some other Touou players have a bone to pick with Seirin. But… IT'S JUST A CRUSH ON THE SEIRIN PHANTOM.

"Care to explain?" I prompted. He to a Pocky from his stash, but did not eat it yet.

"Sacchin likes Kuro-chin, that's why she won't be holding back. Sacchin doesn't like holding back when it comes to Kuro-chin, you see." He said, and after that he bit his Pocky. I fell silent after that. Somehow that made sense. If I liked a person from an opposing team, I would do the same as Momoi-san.

Seirin was crushed; 112-55 in favor of Touou. Kuroko-san and Kagami-san (whose name I just found out a little while earlier) was on the floor, looking devastated. Aomine-san seems to be talking down on them, and if my eyes aren't lying, I'm pretty sure that's disappointment on his face. The boys and I got up, seeing enough of the 'monsters', as Kensuke-senpai said. I smirked at Murasakibara, who was currently watching Touou go back to their locker room.

"Don't worry. If it's a battle of monsters, we got one right here." I said with a chuckle. Kiseki teams are indeed terrifying.

* * *

**This time, I'm blaming lack of internet, writer's block and moving to a new house as my reason for not being able to post this shit up immediately. Hopefully, we'll be able to type the next chapter faster than this, because if I remember correctly, I already had a draft written on one of my notebooks… That question that remains now is WHERE IN FUCK'S NAME DID I LEAVE THAT SHIT. Ugh…**

**Hey, this is the first chapter which is written in Eda-chan's P.O.V.! Whoo, tell me what you think please, if it's okay or not! I have a thing for switching between 3****rd**** person and 1****st**** person, you see.**

**Well, I'm off. Sorry for the long wait.**


	18. Chapter 13 - The Kings

**SERIOUSLY I WANNA GO OVER TO WHERE YOU ARE LIVING RIGHT NOW AND GIVE YOU GUYS A BEAR HUG. I'M STILL SPAZZING AND I CAN'T STOP AHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Anyways, thank you to Shamhao for the long review! *throws hearts around like a girl***

**I like long reviews! :D So tell me whatcha think PLEASE!**

**I LOVE YOU ONCE AGAIN. Oh yeah, Eda-chan's birthday was on August 13… I don't know if I can make a special chapter or even a drawing D: Oh no, she won't be happy…**

**Kuroko no Basuke **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

**OC - Edasawa Ginji (****枝沢ギンジ****) © **Nee-chan

**READ AND REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

* * *

{*3rd Person's P.O.V. - }

After the Seirin versus Touou game, Yousen's awareness to the threat other Kiseki teams were renewed. Even though Murasakibara is with them, no one can deny that there will be always someone that can stop even the Yousen Center, as crazy as that sounds. Edasawa wanted to go down and have a little chat with her senpai, but decided to do it at a later, it was not important after all. The six people from Yousen decided to grab some snacks, seeing that it was already late afternoon and is close to evening.

"You know, I'm willing to bet that Kaijou will lose to Touou tomorrow." Edasawa as she bit down into her chocolate ice cream, eyes focused solely on the ground. Five other pairs of eyes looked at her.

"Mine-chin and Kise-chin will be playing tomorrow?" Murasakibara asked, and Liu nodded his agreement with the question. Edasawa nodded slowly, and looked at Murasakibara in the eyes. The giant stared back unblinkingly.

"What was Aomine-san and Kise-san's history in Teikou?" She asked, and Murasakibara hummed for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

"Well, Mine-chin and Kise-chin always played one-on-one back in middle school, but Kise-chin never once won against Mine-chin." He replied thoughtfully. Edasawa nodded,

"If that's the case… Kise-san would no doubt give his 200% against Aomine-san on their game. But if Aomine-san never once lost, like Atsu-chin said, there a very big chance he'll keep their record that way." The silverette said, crossing her arms over her chest and looking to the side.

"Is that what you're predicting from your studies?" Okamura asked, already done with his Popsicle. Edasawa shook her head no, swallowing her remaining ice cream in one go and licked her thumb clean.

"Nope, I haven't studied them enough to make correct predictions. I'm just making guesses right now, so there's no solid proof. Oh yeah, since we're done here, we should head back." The silverette suggested. All of them agreed, very much in need of rest for their final games tomorrow before the semi-finals.

The next day, Araki was still back in Akita, much to Edasawa's slight anxiousness. But to Yousen's infinite relief, the silverette was much more confident than last time, not having to worry about panic attacks. The only problem that remains is that Edasawa is still restless as fuck. Fukui was tempted to get a rope and tie the silverette on a chair, but knowing Edasawa, she would have ways to turn it back against them. Crazy women, as he said.

"Ginji, try sitting on that chair, please." The silverette cocked her head to the side, her clipboard in hand, but nonetheless did as told. She crossed her legs as she proceeded to read the file. Then exactly five seconds after taking that pose, she uncrossed her legs and started bouncing her left leg in a rapid pace.

"Point proven." Fukui muttered to Liu, who was watching the girl with amusement. They decided to ignore the girl for now, as they made their preparations for their upcoming game. They were heading to the games early, seeing as they wanted to watch the Touou versus Kaijou game. They were a little relieved when the girl finally calmed down a little as they boarded the bus, merely staring out the window.

The light traffic was cursed to oblivion by Edasawa, since the traffic made them late for the Kaijou versus Touou matching, arriving to the gym 3 minutes into the first quarter, which relieved them somewhat. The other players except the starters and Edasawa went ahead to their assigned gym. With Edasawa's colorblindness, she relied on jersey numbering instead of basing it on physical features, and upon seeing the Kaijou number 7, she grimaced a bit.

"From their stats, Aomine-san and Kise-san are equals, same as with most of the other Kiseki. This must be more complicated than I thought!" the silverette stated, glancing at Murasakibara for a moment. The Yousen Center merely shrugged, before leaning back across the seat. The giant was surprisingly not carry or eating sweets or anything at the moment, which surprised their teammates. Murasakibara just shrugged and said after the games.

To their surprise, Aomine was playing from the start of the game, not like their game with Seirin, only arriving after the second half.

"Mine-chin respects Kise-chin a lot, after Kuro-chin and Aka-chin. Of course he won't be late." Murasakibara said, at the questioning glance Edasawa sent him. Edasawa, satisfied, nodded and relaxed, giving the game unfolding before her utmost attention.

* * *

This game was unlike the Seirin-Touou game in so many ways; one; was that as soon as the game starts, both aces of each team are already going at it. Which Edasawa said it was natural, considering their long-time rivalry between them. Kise was good, as expected from a Kiseki, but Aomine was doing his best to keep Kise down. The attack from each team kept coming, making everyone crawl to the edge of theirs seat every time the copy Cat and the Monster go one-on-one.

"Sawa-chin first learned street ball, right?" Murasakibara asked around the second quarter, and the silverette nodded. Murasakibara then gestured with his head to turn back to the court.

"Sawa-chin should watch closely from now, then." He said. Edasawa did just that, laughing internally to herself after an mental joking with herself about 'passionate stares'. At the first Formless Shot Aomine made, Edasawa's jaw dropped to the floor (figuratively, of course) at the seemingly impossible to make shot. Aomine didn't do much Formless Shots in the Seirin-Touou game, so this was a little new to the gaping silverette.

"That was fucking awesome." Was the first thing Edasawa blurted, to the other's amusement. Edasawa always had respect for people who take basket ball seriously (which often led to the silverette and Murasakibara arguing childishly for a long time) but even more so when they are also street ballers. Fukui once complained that it was favoritism, seeing as the silverette herself plays street ball, but Edasawa disagreed. She said not all people would be daring enough to diverge from the orthodox style of playing basketball, seeing as the orthodox style is 'easier' for people.

A cheer ran through the crowd as another Formless Shot was made, which made Kaijou even more frustrated. But even in a bad situation, Kise showed why he was hailed a Kiseki, copying the moves of Touou's own players, to their shock. Edasawa twitched irritably whenever Kise copied someone, thinking that she would eternally hate him if the blonde Copy Cat would copy her moves. But, nonetheless, Edasawa would not deny her respect for the Kaijou Kiseki. The game was tense and on edge (isn't that the same thing?) until the fourth quarter, where something Edasawa didn't expect to happen.

"I though Kise-san couldn't copy any of the other Kiseki?" She asked in alarm, turning to Murasakibara, and the other Yousen players present had the same question on their face. Murasakibara's eyebrows were creased together, a sign that he, too, wasn't expecting such occurrence.

"No, Kise-chin can't. He's forcing himself to copy Mine-chin." He answered, his voice a little bit troubled. Edasawa frowned as she turned back to the game, watching as Aomine made Formless Shots after Formless Shots, and Kise doing his absolute best to copy every single move he made. Her eyes zeroed in on Kise as the said man suddenly froze up which immediately sent warning alarms ringing in Edasawa's head.

"I think Kise-san's body couldn't keep up anymore." She said, and Murasakibara nodded once.

"Yeah. It's Mine-chin's win now." He replied. What he said was true, Kise lost, and Aomine walked away without saying anything to his former teammate. Edasawa watched Kaijou's captain hold out a hand to the team's ace, who was on the floor, trying to get up but to no avail. When Kise merely stared up at his senpai with a lost look, his captain bent down and pulled him up, slinging the taller player's arm around his shoulder. The two teams lined up, bowed and went their ways. Yousen got up as well, as usual attracting stare from a few people as they made their leave. Edasawa thought that a familiar form was coming from her right, and when she turned, it seemed to be the form of her brother, with his back turned to them. She couldn't exactly confirm it, due to her colorblindness, but when the person who was walking beside the Midorima look alike turned and Edasawa easily recognized it as Takao. She smirked, but didn't follow them. She felt someone tugging her sleeve, and when she turned, it was Murasakibara.

"Sawa-chin, can I go get some snacks?" He asked. Edasawa nodded,

"Want me to go with you?" She asked. Murasakibara shook his head no.

"Nah, Sawa-chin can go ahead. We're almost up you know~?" The giant drawled, before patting the shorter silverette on the head and walking off to where ever he was going to buy his snacks. Edasawa sighed as she followed the other, thinking that Murasakibara better not get lost. She wasn't really up to strangling anyone at the moment. Two more games, and semi-finals are upon them.

* * *

Murasakibara did end up getting lost, and Liu and Okamura almost had to tie the silverette to a chair, who was more than eager to choke a certain someone. Fukui was given the responsibility of lecturing Murasakibara, who just watched them while munching on his newly bought snacks. Edasawa was not pleased. The calmed down when their game finally started, focusing on nabbing the win for the next two games and secure themselves a spot. Like the first game without their coach, Yousen attracted various reactions from the audience, and again, they paid it no heed.

They won, much to Edasawa's relief, and as soon as they got back to their hotel for a quick rest, they had to resist the urge to jump like little kids as soon as they recognized the person waiting for them with purchased Chinese food, to Liu's delight. Araki was able to come back since her son was now stable, but is still to be kept at the hospital for at least a week to make sure nothing was wrong. Araki gave the silverette her rare praises and Fukui panicked when the silverette suddenly choked on her food, the compliment catching her off guard.

"Say, sensei. Where's the assistant coach? He rarely shows up at the club anymore." Edasawa asked as soon as her coughing fit was over. That got an irritated sigh from the older woman, and the Yousen players and Edasawa perked up immediately in interest.

"He resigned. It pisses me off that he did so without even a single warning."Araki grumbled, rubbing her temple in an attempt to ward off the headache that was threatening to come. The dark-haired woman suddenly stopped her motions, eyes focusing on Edasawa as the silverette enjoyed her fried rice.

"Edasawa should be the new assistant coach." Araki said suddenly. Edasawa didn't choke, thankfully, but she did set down her food and brought her arms up in an 'x' fashion.

"Heck, NO." She said simply and Fukui spluttered disbelievingly. He pointed a finger at Edasawa, which she immediately tried to bite.

"Whaaaaat?! Come on! Everyone knows how capable you are!" He argued, and Edasawa fell silent. She played with the chopsticks in her hands, eyes not looking at any of them.

"I know. But I don't want to." She said simply. Araki shrugged, looking not too worried about their lack of an assistant coach.

"Its fine, no need to get worked up over it. The offer is still open though, if you ever change your mind." Araki said, and Edasawa responded with a silent nod. Once all of them were done eating, they moved to the 'meeting' room, making plans for their last game and discussing the possibilities at the semi-finals. Edasawa was frequently asked for her opinions, seeing that she spent almost all of her time, sitting in front of her computer or had her nose stuck in a data printout, soaking up all the information as best as she could. With their more experienced coach back, the silverette was finally allowed to relax, letting Araki take the reins once again.

Their next game came to quick, and they headed to their assigned gym quickly. The calm atmosphere Araki had was also affecting the other players, especially Edasawa, more confident than before now that their coach was with them. It wasn't like they don't trust Edasawa with leading them to victory; it was the silverette's nervousness affecting them too.

The sudden reappearance of Yousen's famed lady coach was unexpected, which was obvious in their opponents' faces. Araki was known to be one of the most strategic coaches, and with the silver haired manager that played against two teams and won by herself, they had reason to be on edge. Edasawa only grinned creepily, enjoying who their opponents squirmed uncomfortably. She was smacked upside the head by Fukui, who was looking at her with a 'stop what you're doing' look.

"Ow… What was that for?" She whined, and Fukui sighed.

"Stop looking at them like that. You're scaring the crap out of them." He replied, walking back to the court to warm up. Edasawa just puffed out her cheeks,

"But it's fun though…" She whined to herself. She calmed down when the game started, though, so Araki didn't have to worry about a whining Edasawa. Taking care of a lot of children is very hard, especially if they aren't normal as one would think.

It wasn't much surprise when Yousen won spectacularly, 84-27, but what shocked them the most was the match ups for the first day of the semi-finals.

Yousen High of Akita-ku.

Versus

Rakuzan High of Kyoto-ku.

Whoop-dee-fuckin'-doo, as Edasawa said. Touou was matched up with a school from Miyagi-ku, but the Yousen players couldn't bring themselves to care. Whoever faces Touou would be crushed. They were officially screwed; with the 'Emperor' facing them they were dead. Edasawa sighed dramatically, attracting the despaired looks of her teammates. She put at hand on her hip, leaning on one leg and completing the bored look with a condescending look.

"So you're just gonna leave it like that? If I don't see you guys working like crazy on our match with them, I'll happily see to it that you won't have time to enjoy our summer training camp." She said with a sweet smile. They immediately gulped in fear; they know when the silverette will go through with her threats and when she was only messing with them. Araki whacked the silver haired manager on the head lightly with her shinai, getting a pitiful whine as response.

"You don't do the planning here, I do. Now behave." She commanded, and all of her players and Edasawa did just that. Who wants to anger the coach? Since they don't have any games the following day, Araki decided to train the boys for a little while herself, suggesting for Edasawa to rest. Edasawa agreed, since her body was screaming at her for more sleep, which she often forgets to do.

* * *

{* Edasawa Ginji's P.O.V.*}

As we left the gym, I excused myself, planning to go back to the library to get a new comic. As was already done with Shingeki no Kyojin, reading it only in between breaks. So far, the 'stuff' is in black and white, and no red so far. I'm not taking any chances though. It's bound to have a color page with red and… *Shudder* I'd rather not think about it.

I stopped by the vending machine on near the other exit, getting myself a chilled chocolate drink. Urghhh, it's getting too hot now. I rolled up my sleeves and opened the buttons of my jersey. Popping open the top, I took a long gulp, letting a loud exhale. Dayum, cold drinks are the best for summer! :D I felt someone tap my shoulder, and when I turned I almost had a heart attack. Fox man was standing behind me, his creepy ass smirk in place.

"I knew it was Edasawa-kun." He said, I looked around discreetly and saw none of his other teammates. Whew, no female to worry about = o =.

"Ah, my team went ahead, if you're wondering about that." -_- Still can see me as plain as day, I see. I smirked,

"Yeah, I was thinking about that. Did you see Hanamiya-senpai once?" I asked, sipping at my drink some more. Imayoshi-senpai shrugged, pushing up his glasses.

"Eh, I wasn't able to see him. Pretty sure he was avoiding me. He lost yesterday, if you haven't heard of it yet." He added the last part casually, and I know my eyes are wide with surprise.

"Wow, he must be pissed." I exclaimed, relaxing and looking around. Is it really strange for a Touou player to be talking with a someone from Yousen? … Guess not :/. The older man snorted, moving to get himself a drink from the vending machine.

"It's Hanamiya. What do you expect? Wait, I seem to remember something…" A sly grin suddenly spread on Imayoshi-senpai's face. Ugh… I don't know what's coming….

"I seem to hear something about a silver haired girl from Yousen handle her team by herself in two games." I stiffened. I guess I really shouldn't be surprised, but this is still strange to me.

"So you've heard." I stated. He nodded with his grin still on, and he cracked open one eye.

"So I've heard. That is quite the achievement, Edasawa-kun." He said. I grimaced a little,

"I really didn't plan for that to happen. Things came up and… Yeah." I finished lamely. I don't particularly care about rumours or whatever, and I'd rather ignore it. Unless you're talking shit about my team or other people that's important to me then you're in for a bloody time :(. Imayoshi-senpai checked his phone suddenly, before tutting in disapproval.

"I have to go now, if you don't mind. We'll see you in the finals." He said the last part with a smirk, which I returned.

"Sure thing." I replied. I watched as he walked off towards the door, and I shrugged before walking towards the exit myself. The library would take me to a different direction, so I won't be able to make further chat with senpai. People kept looking at me as I walked, which is starting to make me paranoid. I looked down at the pavement, sipping my drink as I did so. It's not that I'm scared in front of a crowd, it's just that… Let's just say it's a different feeling. I let my mind wander, which is probably not the best idea when you're walking in a crowd.

"Oof." I bumped into someone pretty tall, and the person steadied my by grabbing my shoulders gently.

"Oh, forgive me! I wasn't paying attention." I laughed a little, embarrassed as I waved off the guy's (from the pitch of his voice) apologies.

"No, no. It's okay; I was the one who wasn't-"The words abruptly died on my mouth, when recognition finally sunk into my brain. The guy cocked his head to the side, giving me a kind smile.

"Is there something wrong, dear?" He asked gently. HOOOOOOOOOOOOOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT—I'M STANDING BEFORE **THE REO **_**FUCKING**_** MIBUCHI **OF FUCKING **RAKUZAN** HOLY SHIT. My mouth, which was hanging open (I feel so stupid), closed and I shook my head on reflex. He smiled down at me before his eyes focused on something on my clothes. I gulped when a weird expression came across his face.

"Wait… Aren't you that Yousen manager that beat two teams?" AW SHIT. I NEED TO FUHKIN BAIL. Mibuchi-san clapped his hands together in delight as he grinned down at me,

"Oh my! I didn't know you were such a pretty thing~! Your hair is so beautiful!" He gushed excitedly, taking both of my hands and clasping it within his larger hands. BITCH, I AIN'T A THING, YA LOOKIN' FO A FIGHT HUH?! *thug face*

"Reo-nee! What are you- Who's she?" I looked at the new voice in alarm, and sure enough, the Small Forward of Rakuzan, Hayama Kotarou was looking at us weirdly. HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN?! I JUST WANTED TO GO TO THE FUCKING LIBRARY, DAMMIT!

"Ko-chan~! Remember the Yousen manager rumours we've been hearing?" Mibuchi-san said with a smile. Hayama-san's dark eyes suddenly widened and he pointed a finger at me as another figure appeared beside him, Nebuya Eikichi-san.

"Wah! That's her?!" he exclaimed in a loud voice, attracting a lot of stares from passersby. MUST. NOT. BITE. THE. FINGAR.

"Yes! Kyaa~! Isn't she beautiful?" UM, AWKWARD LEVEL OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAND. Hayama-san looks excited for some reason, and I'm not sure if I could go to the library anymore at this rate.

"Whoaa… She looks younger than I expected! And so tall! Are you a first year?" Hayama-san asked, bouncing up in down in place. This… Guy has too much energy… I nodded slowly, aware of the Rakuzan Shooting Guard still fawning over me. The Rakuzan Small Forward seemed pleased, and he pointed to himself and leaned too close for comfort. BACK THE FUCK OFF DUDE *growls menacingly*.

"Call me Hayama-senpai, okay? I'm a second year Small Forward!" He exclaimed, and then he yelped in pain when Mibuchi-san whacked him on the head.

"Ko-chan! Don't forget your manners!" The taller man scolded, and Hayama-san grinned apologetically. He turned back to me, still grinning. Whoa… His canines are long like mine! :D Cool. I still like my personal space though.

"Name's Hayama Kotarou! Call me senpai, okay?" He said cheerfully. I nodded,

"Edasawa Ginji." I replied. Hayama-san looked at me closely, and I leaned back reflexively. He hummed, looking a little confused.

"Hmm… I could have sworn you look like Mr. Thin Eyebrows…" He muttered. Before I could answer or something, he turned around and waved at something. Hey, I said two 'somethings' :D.

"Mayu-san!" O.O MAYUZUMI-SENPAI IS MR. THIN EYEBROWS?! And Jesus, don't scream, dammit. My ears are gonna be busted if he keeps that shit up, I swear -_-. Judging from Mibuchi-san's face, we're thinking the same thing.

"Ko-chan, keep it down!" He hissed. Nebuya-san lightly knocked on Hayama-san's head, getting an apologetic grin from the Rakuzan Small Forward. I just noticed now that Nebuya-san hasn't spoken at all… O.o…

"What is it…?" I stiffened at the voice. Sure enough, Mayuzumi-senpai appeared beside Hayama-san, who was bouncing up and down again. His dull eyes widened upon seeing me.

"Edasawa? Why are you here?"AW SHIT HE SAID THAT. I shrunk as all eyes were on me, and I grinned feebly at Mayuzumi-senpai.

"Hello, senpai." I said with a light wave.

"You know Mayuzumi?" I nearly jumped when Nebuya-san talked, and I nodded hesitantly.

"We met before the Inter-High started, actually… I didn't know he is from Rakuzan at that time." I explained, gripping the sleeve of my jersey behind my back. Mayuzumi-san raised an eyebrow at me,

"Reo, you ought to let Edasawa go. You're scaring her." JFC FINALLY. Mibuchi-san let me go with a final pat on the head, but his eyes were still focused on my hair. … Um… Is there something on my hair…?

"So what are you doing here?" Mayuzumi-senpai asked, one hand in his pocket and the other holding a light novel. Oh? I didn't know senpai read those. I gestured back to the gym where I came from,

"We just finished our last game. By the way, if you guys haven't checked yet, Yousen High will be playing against Rakuzan High at the first day." I said, glancing for a split second at the three Kings. Mayuzumi-senpai looked surprised.

"Really? Are you coaching your team again?" I grimaced at that.

"Heck no. Those two games will be my first and last. Our coach is back so I don't have to worry anymore. Is senpai going to have their game?" Senpai nodded, before turning to his kouhai. I noticed that they don't call him senpai. Isn't that rude? O.o?

"Which reminds me, we better get there now. Unless you want the midget to skin you alive." Mibuchi-san gasped in a horrified manner.

"Chi-chan, don't talk about Sei-chan like that!" He exclaimed. Sei-chan…? Midget? Who are they—I paled.

"U-um… Mayuzumi-senpai, I should go now." I mumbled, tugging at his sleeve to get his attention. He looked at me weirdly and I averted my eyes reflexively. His eyes were so dull and emotionless, but I'm willing to bet he could read me easily.

"Ah, sure. Sorry to keep you." He said. I bowed to him first, and then to the watching Kings. Mibuchi-san waved at me goodbye, which I hesitantly returned.

"See you again, Eda-chan!" I heard Hayama-san call after me as I walked away, and THANK GOD THE KISEKI CAPTAIN WASN'T WITH THEM. I slowed down as realization hit me again.

**I MET THE FUCKING KINGS OF RAKUZAN.**

* * *

**Hahaha! I kept my promise this time, you better love me back. xD LOL just kidding.**

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, 'cause I'm working on the Glave costume (which I'll be half-assing just to piss of my classmates). I'm so burning it after the school program… Or atleast hide it somewhere where Leopard can't see it. And Ruined Times and Space Pieces to those who could spot the mistake on the last chapter :D**

**Bye!**

**P.S: REVIEW ONEGAI TELL ME WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, YOUR OPINIONS ON EDA-CHAN OR ASK ME THINGS YOU WANT TO CLEAR UP. Seriously, y u no leave review?**


	19. Chapter 14 - Oh Dear

**I HATE BEING A GEISHA JFC. UHH… I'm back? Still alive…? I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE.**

**To Shammy: Je suis désolé de ce qui est sorti fin! (Is that right? I don't know any French... o_o...)**

**Kuroko no Basuke **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

**OC - Edasawa Ginji (****枝沢ギンジ****) © **Nee-chan

**READ AND REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

* * *

{*3rd Person's P.O.V. - }

Edasawa was able to get to the library on time, despite still creeped out by the Kings. They… Weren't what she expected. To say the least. She personally knows Hanamiya, but the others were more or less of a shock to her. Sure, she had seen pictures of them on the internet, but they looked more professional and somewhat more mature in the picture than in personal. A girly guy, a hyperactive guy, and a muscle gorilla was certainly wasn't on her mind whenever she thinks of basketball.

"Urgh, I'm pretty sure Mibuchi-san wanted to play with my hair if given the chance…" She muttered as she picked a comic from the shelf, which was entitled 'Haikyuu!', walking to the counter to pay for it. Her travel back to the hotel was slow, as she decided to sightsee for a little bit, enjoying her last few days before they go back to Akita to prepare for the Winter Cup, which was supposedly a bigger tournament than Inter-High.

"Hm? " Edasawa paused before getting to the door, feeling the same sensation she feel when Mayuzumi-senpai is nearby. The silverette looked around, trying to pinpoint the feeling. She furrowed her brows in confusion. Unlike Mayuzumi-senpai, this one was harder to find. When the silverette realized what she was trying to pinpoint, she stopped. It's Kuroko-san's presence. So that's way it's weaker. The silver haired girl gave up finding the Seirin Phantom, though she wondered idly why he would be there.

Edasawa walked in a relaxed way to the fountain, since it was still early, she could afford taking her time. She opened her newly bought comic, putting on her reading glasses to reduce strain. The silver haired girl sighed after a moment,

"Hopefully, I don't run into anyone from any Kiseki teams anymore. Each is creepy in their own way…" She mumbled to herself, people watching for a moment. Most of the people were here for the Inter-High games, and since it was already semi-finals, it was expected to have more audience than before.

"Not that it's anything new though." She said, turning back to her comic. Her phone vibrated a few moments later, surprising the silverette. Edasawa fished her phone out of her pocket, flipping it open.

["Ginji, are you busy-aru? If not, you should go back now. Araki-kantoku is having a meeting in an hour."] Was what Liu Wei's message said. Edasawa silently closed her comic, putting it in her bag as she also pocketed her phone. She called a cab, paying as she told the driver where to take her. There was no traffic, something the silverette was thankful of, so she arrived early at the hotel. Heading immediately to the meeting room, she was greeted by her teammates.

"Hey. So what's the meeting for?" She asked as she sat beside Murasakibara, who had his head buried in his arms, quite possibly dozing off. Ichinose turned to her and shrugged,

"No clue, actually. But we're assuming it has something to do with our match-ups for the rest of the games. Especially Rakuzan High." He replied as his eyebrows creased at the mention of the strongest school. Edasawa, having seen Rakuzan's game firsthand, understood what her senpai felt. Well, it was hard to stay positive when faced with something that strong, but Edasawa felt like kicking them for underestimating themselves. They were strong, for Kami-sama's sake!

"Sawa-chin…" The silverette immediate turned to the voice in reflex, looking at Murasakibara with a raised eyebrow. The giant's slightly guilty expression made Edasawa's eyebrows furrow in concern.

"Yeah? What is it?" She asked. Murasakibara bit his lip for a moment, before getting his phone from his pocket and showed her a message. Edasawa's eyes widened as she sucked in a sharp breath, attracting the attention of others.

"Ginji, what's wrong?" Fukui asked, sitting backwards in his chair to face the silverette. Edasawa only raised a hand up in response, eyebrows creasing further as her eyes moved quickly to read the message. The silver haired girl was about to open her mouth to answer, but Araki entered at the moment, confusion immediately appearing on the older woman's face as she assessed her players' and their manager's expression.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" She questioned. Edasawa immediately got up and walked over to her, Murasakibara's phone in hand.

"Actually, yes, sensei." She handed Araki the object in her hands, which she immediately took. Araki saw a rather troubled expression on Murasakibara's face, which perked her interest even more. Upon seeing the sender's name, Araki was shocked. She immediately recognized the 'Aka-chin' as **THE** Akashi Seijuurou of Rakuzan, Kiseki no Sedai's Captain was the one who sent the Yousen Center the message.

"From: Akashi; Subject: Games. Atsushi, I will tell you directly that I wish for you to refrain from participating in the semi-finals and finals of Inter-High. Daiki is already out, and I myself would also not partake in the games. I believe that at our current level, it would not be as thrilling as I hope. We shall meet at the Winter Cup. I would like you to show this message to your team, as well. They deserve to know for being such an excellent team." Araki read the Rakuzan Captain's message, getting surprised sounds from her players.

"Now that's plain offensive." Fukui growled, crossing his arms over his chest. Edasawa had to agree, just because he's the captain of Rakuzan doesn't mean he can order anyone around. Edasawa wasn't scared at the midget at all. Not at… Okay, she's a liar. She's dead scared of him. Murasakibara looked up,

"Look at the bottom. He also has a message for Sawa-chin." He said. At that, Edasawa felt like fainting, but she couldn't because she wanted to hear what the Rakuzan Captain wanted of her, which confused her. Why would a lowly human like her receive recognition from someone like Akashi? Araki scrolled all the way to the bottom, shocked when there was a message indirectly for Edasawa. She began to read,

"Also, my teammates have notified me of your manager's exploits. I admit I am impressed at her abilities. In that regard, I would also like her to improve her ability in preparation for the Winter Cup. She would be a valuable asset to your team." Araki raised an eyebrow, wondering why the heck **THE** Akashi Seijuurou wouldtake interest in the silverette. She was about to ask the silverette when she found said girl slumped on the table, unmoving.

"Oi, Ginji? What are you doing?" Fukui asked, poking the silverette on her arm. When he got no response whatsoever, Araki's forehead met her hand, leaving it slightly red as she realized the girl ACTUALLY fainted.

"Leave her be. She's too stressed to think properly right now. "She said. The Yousen boys hesitated for a moment, before turning to Araki as she walked to the front. She handed the phone back to Murasakibara, who took it silently.

"Now, regarding that message, what are your opinions?" She said, and at that Fukui immediately responded.

"I say go to hell with that and set Atsushi loose on them." He exclaimed, his brows furrowed. Araki merely raised an eyebrow at that.

"Murasakibara?" All eyes then turned to the giant. Violet hair swished as he shook his head no.

"Aka-chin doesn't take no for an answer…" He said. The red haired captain was starting to get on their nerves, the teen's arrogance just overflowing from that message. What more if they meet in personal?

"That would be for the best, actually. Ah, shit I can't believe I fainted…" All of them were surprised at the familiar, though it sounded a little groggy, voice. The silverette grimaced as her head throbbed painfully, though she managed to look at them with little effort.

"Akashi-sam… Akashi-san is right, in a way. Not that I'm saying we're weak, Atsushi, don't glare at me like that, it's just too early for us to take on Rakuzan. Even Atsushi is still unprepared," She said. Murasakibara frown but said nothing. Fukui snorted,

"I can't believe you're actually agreeing with that guy." The light haired teen stiffened when cold silver eyes focused on him, Edasawa's face in a scowl.

"I don't like it as much as you do, just so you know." The harsh tone to Edasawa's voice was a shock, but Araki recovered immediately.

"Then what do you suggest?" The older woman asked. The silverette drummed her fingers against the table, eyes darting quickly as she assessed her teammates, before speaking.

"Put up our best fight against Rakuzan. In terms of defense, we're absolutely better, but offense is another story. I'm pretty sure you're aware of Rakuzan's Three Kings, right? They have enough firepower to get through us, but rest assured we can stop them from time to time." Edasawa paused, leaning back on her chair as she stared up at the ceiling, brows furrowed in concentration as a sign she was mentally arguing with herself again.

"As for Touou… I've already said that they're strong as us, but they specialize more in offense rather than defense. But that is only true when at least we have one of our aces on the court. But without Atsushi, we're down but by only a little difference. So I'll bet my hourglass bracelet we'll take Inter-High's third place. That school from Miyagi would be cakewalk." She said. All of them were silent for a moment, faces set in scowls as they reluctantly agreed to their manager. They hated it with every fiber in their body, but going against the Red Emperor could be the worst move they would make.

"Then it's decided. We'll do our best in both games, but without the help of Murasakibara. Don't underestimate yourselves; what do you think my training is for?" Araki questioned, and Edasawa clapped her hands,

"Exactly what I'm just thinking of." She remarked enthusiastically, though there was a slight pissed off tone to her voice. She was ignored, and Araki continued with her statement.

"So does anyone have anything they want to say?" She asked. The Yousen players looked at each other for a moment, and Edasawa decided to speak.

"Er… I think I do. Atsushi, did Akashi-san say anything about another Phantom?"

[Semi-finals, Day 1: Yousen High versus Rakuzan High]

Anxiousness was not the word that would fit Yousen High as of now. Panic attacks would be more fitting. Especially Edasawa Ginji, who was now chewing on her thumb and her silver eyes kept darting around the room at a rapid pace. The starters wrung their wrists nervously from time to time, Murasakibara only eating his snacks, but he was doing it rather quickly. Araki looked around her, before sighing. She clapped her hands twice,

"You guys, gather 'round." She said. They did as told, and Araki wasted no time in talking.

"Look, I know you're nervous but may I remind you who we are? We are Yousen High of Akita. We are one of the strongest schools of Japan. And what was our moniker?" She asked. The boys exchanged confused glances, especially the first years. Okamura spoke up,

"We are the 'Shield of Aegis', Araki-kantoku." The older woman nodded.

"And what was our Shield known for?" She questioned further. Recognition and reawakened confidence was now evident in her player's eyes, as they straightened up and answered in unison.

"Our absolute defense!" They answered proudly. Araki smiled dangerously,

"If that's the case, why don't we go show Shirogane why are we called 'Shield of Aegis', hm?" She said and Yousen agreed with a loud 'Yeah!', nervousness finally gone. Araki sighed in relief, just as the announcement for the first teams to proceed to the court was said.

Yesterday, after Edasawa's report of Rakuzan ALSO having a Phantom and meeting the Three Kings personally, the players were nervous like a firing squad was coming down on them on any second. It was evident on their short practice yesterday, which made Araki want to pull her hair out and kick each one of them into focus. But since she was a kind woman, she refrained from doing so. But thankfully, they're finally over of their nervousness.

The whole gymnasium erupted into cheers as Yousen arrived second, Rakuzan already there before them. Murasakibara suddenly walked ahead of them, to their confusion. But upon seeing the red haired Rakuzan Captain, they understood. The two Kiseki talked quietly for their respective teams to hear clearly, so Yousen decided to warm up ahead of their ace. Araki noticed that the silverette was nowhere to be found, so she turned to Ichinose, who was preparing the drinks for later use.

"Ichinose, where's Edasawa?" She asked. Ichinose looked surprised for a moment, before looking around.

"Ah, she's over there, kantoku." The 2nd year replied, pointing to the area under the net. Araki found the silverette passing the ball to the other players as they made their shot, her passes not once losing rhythm in her focus. It was obvious that she was avoiding a certain person.

"Cutie-chan~!" Edasawa missed her next pass, stiffening as she looked to where the one who called her. One of the Rakuzan Kings, Mibuchi, was waving at her with a smile, as if they were long time friends. The other two Kings were beside the effeminate man, but the person in Rakuzan Edasawa was more comfortable with was nowhere to be found. The silverette waved back half-heartedly, though she managed a small smile. The Yousen starters exchanged alarmed looks, before sneaking suspicious glances to the other team, giving off an intimidating aura.

When the warm up was over, Edasawa immediately walked over to where Araki was sitting, picking up her clipboard and running over once more the information in her mind. Araki wanted to smile at the girl's ridiculous dislike for a mere color, but after hearing a bit of Edasawa's past, she couldn't help but pity her. Akashi Seijuurou was a living embodiment of Edasawa's fears, and coupled with an overwhelming aura, Araki would've bet the silver haired girl would faint on the spot, if she couldn't run away as fast as possible.

"Are you okay?" Araki asked, looking at Edasawa, who in turn was sitting too straight to be a sign of relaxation. The silver haired girl bit her lip, before shaking her head.

"Nope, I want to leave." She answered truthfully. The older woman smiled sadly, patting the girl on the head, like she would do to comfort her son.

"Tip off!" The team who got the ball first was obvious, with the Kings playing, and Yousen ran back for defense as fast as they could, and despite the lack of Murasakibara and Himuro, the pressure they were exerting wasn't to be underestimated. This brought a small smile to Edasawa's face, her teammates unwavering determination making her pride for them increase.

"What the…" Araki looked at Edasawa, who was now wearing a face of confusion.

"What is it?" The older woman asked. Edasawa bit her lip, before risking a glance to her left, where the Rakuzan team was sitting. Her eyes widened, and she turned back to the front in a split second.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro, Rakuzan Phantom Power Forward, is benched." She reported. Araki's eyes widened and she also looked at where Rakuzan is sitting. It took her a long while to look for the said Power Forward, but when she did, she was surprised. The teen did have an almost non-existent presence.

"Ohh! Yousen's very determined, I see! How would the Emperor of Creation deal with the Shield of Aegis?" Edasawa wanted to strangle the commentator at the moment. Asking the obvious and being in the presence of something you're dead scared of isn't really a good time for jokes.

The Rakuzan Point Guard, number 12, caught the ball. In a blink of an eye, Fukui was already in front of him, face set in determination. His defense was especially tight this time, actually giving the Rakuzan Point Guard a hard time.

"Hey!" The ball was passed to the Rakuzan Small Forward, Hayama Kotarou. The Small Forward grinned as he faced Liu Wei.

"Ne, ne! You shouldn't be too uptight, y'know?" He said cheerfully. Edasawa could immediately tell that the Rakuzan Small Forward was a street baller, from his stance. But there was something off to his dribble, as the hyper King drived past Liu Wei, towards the basket. Hayama went for a layup, but was thankfully blocked by Okamura, who was making a scary face in Edasawa's opinion.

"Geh?!" Surprise was evident on the Small Forward's face, as Fukui caught the ball and made a fast break to Ryuzaki, who was already running to the opposite goal for a score, only to be blocked by Mibuchi. The referee whistled as the ball went out of bounds, and Edasawa realized she was holding her breath unconsciously. Everyone in the gymnasium felt the same, the intense game between the schools putting making them excited and wanting more.

The fast paced game went on for five more minutes, neither teams scoring until a certain person got tired of the stalemate.

"Ara, ara~ it seems that Cutie-chan isn't enjoying herself." Edasawa could clearly hear the words, and when she focused her gaze on Mibuchi, he was smirking her way, the ball in his hands. Her eyes widened as she bolted up her seat in reflex.

"Stop that shot!" She yelled, but it was already too late. Despite Liu's height, the King's fade away three-pointer was a problem. The form was impossible for a normal person, because to maintain balance and exert sufficient strength to the throw while moving was on a different level than a regular three-point shot. The crowd roared as it went in, the first points of the game going to Rakuzan.

"Take back their points! Don't let up for one second!" Okamura yelled. Edasawa bit her thumb. Inside plays are out of the question, with the King Nebuya Eikichi under the net. The man was even more buff than Okamura, and the outside was also out of the question, with Mibuchi lurking there.

"Please, do it…" Edasawa gripped her hand tightly, as the only option for a goal got the ball. Liu Wei used his height advantage against Hayama, who was caught off guard with the sudden tactic. Liu made a scoop shot, and the Yousen players cheered as it went in, Edasawa having the biggest smile on her face.

The game went on like that for the rest of the time, neither teams giving an inch to the other. Rakuzan scores, Yousen blocks. Rakuzan blocks, Yousen blocks it back. Rakuzan blocks, Yousen scores. The game was a nail biter, with each team aiming to win for their schools. But one school was beginning to overpower the other, as the game went to the last two quarters.

Rakuzan was now in the lead with 8 points, the Kings being the ones who scored the most points in their team, their abilities allowing them to find cracks in Yousen's defense more often than Edasawa liked, but Yousen having to prove their worth and standing as a strong school never let up with their defense.

"Time's up! With 99-85, Rakuzan High wins!" Cheers from the Rakuzan stands were loud, but the players themselves were quiet, like they were used to it. Both teams lined up, and the Yousen players bowed to their supporters to show their gratitude.

'I wouldn't be surprised… They weren't called 'The Emperor of Creation' just for the heck of it…' Edasawa thought, getting up to hand water bottles and towels to her teammates.

"Good job, guys." She said with a smile, giving each of the starts a high-five, which they returned with tired grins of their own. Though they lost, the Yousen players were satisfied with the fight they put up, only losing with a 14-point gap. Other teams were very much destroyed, with their scores tripled or quadrupled when against Rakuzan. Edasawa stiffened when someone tapped her shoulder, and when she turned around to face the person, she relaxed visibly.

"Yo." Mayuzumi buried his hands in his pockets, looking not at all concerned at how his teammates were currently looking at him.

"Nice game senpai. Why didn't you play though?" Edasawa asked, discreetly looking around for a certain Point Guard. Mayuzumi quirked an eyebrow at the 'discreet' looks Edasawa was making.

"Who are you looking for?" Edasawa opened her mouth, but suddenly she froze, her eyes suddenly wide with terror.

"Ah, Chihiro. I see you are acquaintances with Edasawa Ginji-san." Mayuzumi turned around, quickly hiding an irritated look towards the red head. The older silverette nodded.

"Yeah, we've met before. You know Edasawa?" Mayuzumi asked. Akashi smiled a little at the silverette, who was stiff as a board, getting paler by the second. The Rakuzan Captain nodded to Edasawa,

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Ginji-san." He said. The younger silverette suddenly jerked as if electrocuted, before giving a weird smile and she bowed at the waist.

"The pleasure is mine, Akashi-san. May I ask, why would a simple person like me be of any interest, Akashi-san?" Mayuzumi's eyes widened. The younger silverette's attitude on previous occasions made him think she was incapable of keigo, but her she was, using it as if it was normal for her. Akashi looked amused.

"Ah, my teammates, specifically Kotarou and Reo, would not stop speaking about you. I remembered about a Yousen _manager_ winning two games without much effort, and I am interested in how you have done it." Akashi replied easily. Edasawa still looked weird, and if the Rakuzan Captain cared or not, there was no indication.

"Ah, I am studying psychology, you see. And if I am to study a team for a time, I am able to predict their reactions to a certain degree. I have only begun to develop this skill, so there are still a few flaws that impede it." She answered. Akashi's gold eye seemed to glimmer, and his smile widened.

"Ah, you've just awakened your Eye. A unique at that, too. Couple that with your skills on the court, you are quite the formidable player. Well, I wish for you to develop it more, and we shall meet again in the Winter Cup. Farewell," With that, Akashi turned, his jersey acting like a short cape as he walked, joining his teammates. Mayuzumi rolled his eyes, though he was slightly disturbed when Akashi immediately found out about the girl's ability. And the 'Eye' that he mentioned, he turned to Edasawa.

"Tch, crazy midget. Anyways, can I get your number? I'm getting kinda bored back in Kyoto." He said. The younger silverette didn't answer, but instead took out her phone and showed him her number. Mayuzumi raised an eyebrow but nonetheless typed out the number, saving it in his contacts. He sent a message to Edasawa, who jumped in surprise and looked at her phone strangely.

"That's my number, save it. Well, gotta go. And see you around." Mayuzumi said, patting her on the shoulder and walking away. The Yousen players, who were watching the whole thing from the sidelines, immediately rushed to their manager's side.

"Hey, Ginji, what was that about?" Fukui asked, a hand on Edasawa's shoulder. She suddenly turned a little green, a hand going up to cover her mouth.

"Ineedwater." The silverette suddenly ran to where they kept their water bottles, her teammates shouting in alarm. She emptied one bottle in one drink, cold sweat starting to appear on her skin. Her body threatened to throw up, and she felt someone rub comforting circles on her back.

"Hey, you okay, Edasawa?" It was Araki, kneeling next to where the silverette had slumped. Edasawa shook her head, eyes watering.

"No.. I-I'm scared…" She whispered, getting another water bottle and finishing it in one go like last time. Squeezing her eyes shut, she took deep breaths, willing herself to calm down.

"Masako-chin, is Sawa-chin okay?" Murasakibara asked, who in his worry stopped eating. The older woman didn't answer right away, but she focused on the dangerously pale silverette, helping her up to her feet. Araki turned to her players,

"Let's go. Edasawa's not well." Well, that was kind of obvious. Murasakibara stood close to Edasawa, who held to his arm to steady herself. She gave a tired smile at the Yousen giant, who returned goofily.

"Sawa-chin was scared." Murasakibara teased, getting a horrified look from Edasawa. She didn't answer, but after five steps, she suddenly collapsed, sending her teammates into panic. Araki's hand met her forehead.

"You just have to frighten her, don't you?" Oh dear, the silverette really did faint this time.

* * *

**UGH THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE LONGER, BUT I HAVE TO CUT THIS INTO TWO (I think…) BUT I LOST MY DRAFT SO FUCK MY LIFE, RIGHT?! **

**I'll try my best to get the next one out soon, but no promises, this week is our Project week, so yeah…**

**BYE**

**LYNX **


	20. Just a Random Note Passing by

**Hmm… Another A/N … I really shouldn't make a habit out of this. Did anyone read the other A/N on my story 'I was Noticed by My Kouhai'? The slots are still open for all teams, including Yousen.**

**Here's the list of available spots:**

**Seirin: 1 open**

**Kaijou: 3 open (cuz Kise is a damn model and shit. No offense, just pointing out his modelism xD)**

**Shuutoku: Um… 1? 2? … *Argues with Nee-chan* Okay, it's only 1. No, 2. Argh, whatever, let's go for 2.**

**Touou: Hmm… Since Momoi's the first manager… 1 is open :D **

**Yousen: 1 more. Because Shiganshima is a hard place for Eda-chan :/**

**Rakuzan: 3 BECAUSE AKASHI IS ABSOLUTE LOL Eda-chan fainted though O:**

**Other school you want: … Er… This is hard. 1 or 2, I guess :/**

…

**Now that I've listed how many I needed…**

**I need 11 or more. Huh. This'll be fun *cracks knuckles* Welp, Just put this up to remind any interested ones, so uh… YEAH**

**BYE**

**P.S: You'll be credited if your OC is chosen, of course :D To those who aren't… Gomen D: I might use them somehow… Maybe a sequel…? I dunno.**

**BYE**


	21. Chapter 15 - Third Place

**Hurrrr I don't even know anymore. My life sucks a little, and paintings hate me. And I'm supposed to be good in art ( ._.)… Eh.**

**Kuroko no Basuke **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

**OC - Edasawa Ginji (****枝沢ギンジ****) © **Nee-chan

**READ AND REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

Araki managed to keep her players from freaking out over the collapsed silverette, ordering Liu to carry her back to their locker room where they will be resting for the mean time. Murasakibara looked stricken, not expecting for Edasawa to faint from his teasing. Yousen learned not to tease the silverette about Akashi Seijuurou, strawberry or anything remotely red in color. Seeing a person faint isn't as funny as they thought.

As soon as Edasawa was gently laid on one of the benches in the locker room, Araki barked at everyone to make room, so as not to suffocate the girl.

"Go get some cold compress, and where's the fan?" Araki asked, being handed the item soon after. She fanned the girl to keep her skin cool; overheating would just worsen the problem. Edasawa suddenly groaned, and everyone tensed at the sound. Araki move a little closer to the girl.

"Edasawa?" At that silver eyes snapped open, her body jerking forward in her panic. Araki immediately grabbed hold of the panicked girl's shoulders, rubbing her back to soothe her as she pressed Edasawa's forehead to her own shoulder, shushing her.

"Shh, shh, calm down. Deep breaths," She ordered gently, signaling at Fukui with her eyes to get water, who nodded. The silverette did as told, her body trembling as she took shaky breaths. Araki grimaced when a cold hand gripped her wrists, a sign of fear. A water bottle appeared near Araki's face, and she nodded to the light haired teen as she took it.

"Drink, it'll help." The older woman said softly, her motherly instincts kicking in as she pulled away slowly from Edasawa, so as not to scare the silverette. The girl's eyes were wide with terror, and a little watery, like she was about to cry. She took the offered water bottle with shaking hands, squeezing her eyes shut after drinking, and her hands gripped her shoulders tightly.

"We should take you back to the hotel now." Araki murmured, watching Edasawa intently. The silverette frantically shook her head.

"N-no, not yet. Just… Just give m-me a minute, please." She said, taking another drink when her voice cracked. She suddenly started writing on the bench in front of her, her finger twitching slightly as she scribbled. She seemed to be saying something, but was too silent for anyone to her. Araki watched Edasawa's hand intently, realizing they were equations and Edasawa was distracting herself. The said silverette suddenly pressed her fingers to her pulse found in the neck, taking deep breaths.

"What time is our next match tomorrow?" Edasawa asked shakily, fingers still pressed to her neck. Araki checked her phone for the schedule, and looked at the silverette.

"4:30 in the afternoon. Will you be okay by then? I think it's better if we head back to the hotel now." She stated. Edasawa shook her head frantically again, looking a little panicked, though not as bad as before.

"No! no, no. I'll be fine soon. I was just… Freaking out… Sorry…" Edasawa ran a hand through her hair, her skin still pale but is slowly regaining its color. She took the water bottle offered to her, since her first one was already empty, and emptied it in one drinking, grimacing.

"Sawa-chin, are you okay?" Edasawa jumped slightly at the voice, which belonged to Murasakibara. Edasawa turned to the Yousen giant but froze, shocked speechless at Murasakibara's expression. She wasn't expecting the Kiseki to look _close_ to a kicked puppy.

"A-a-a-a-ah, yeah. I'm okay. Why are you looking at me like that?" Edasawa questioned, fighting the urge to glomp the (somehow) adorable giant.

"Sawa-chin fainted because I teased her about Aka-chin." Ah. If you look up the word monochrome, you'll see a picture of Edasawa ready to faint once more.

After an eternity of squabbling (meaning a minute or two), Edasawa had finally got herself together and ready to leave, but her phone decide it was the best time to interrupt. Her eyebrows creased when it used a default tone, meaning it was an unknown number. She took it out from her bag, holding it the way a certain sweet-tooth detective does, and pressed the answer button.

"│******Hallo?│" All eyes were now on the silverette, who was speaking in a different language. There was something spoken on the other side of the line.

"│Was? Ich kann Sie nicht hören!│" Edasawa held the phone a little ways from her hand pressed to her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter. Edasawa suddenly jerked away from the phone when someone screamed, which they could ACTUALLY hear.

"CHI-CHAN, YOU TRAITOR! I THOUGHT THIS IS CUTIE-CHAN'S NUMBER?!" It was Mibuchi Reo of Rakuzan, the Shooting Guard of the Mukan no Goshou. Edasawa made a motion for her teammates to go ahead, as she turned around and went the other way. The other shrugged and followed Araki, who looked at the retreating silverette a moment longer before walking again.

{* Edasawa Ginji's P.O.V.*}

"Hello?" I said slowly, my laughing fit over now. I considered saying something more uncommon but… Nah :D Too lazy for that.

"Eh? Cutie-chan? Is that you?" NO THIS IS SHINIGAMI-SAMA, FAB BIATCH-SOMETHINGIDUNNOANYMORE. That Cutie-chan has to stop though… O.o…

"Yes, and please at least call me Ginji, Mibuchi-san." I stated. Er… Hurblelurdurrrr. Make sense of that shit. I heard some fangirling sounds on the other end, and I wonder what the hell is that guy doing o.o… Eh.

"Can I call you Gi-chan, then?" I pulled from my phone a little, staring at it intently.

…

Yup, sparkles are coming out of it. I can't help but facepalm though.

"Just… Ginji."

"Eeeehhhhhhh? But Gi-chan is so adorable! Like you~!" Ergh… NO. Just… NONONONONONONO. NO.

"Ginji."

"Gi-chan~!"

"Ginji." Dafuq is wrong with this guy?

"Gi-chan~!"

"Ginji." Shit, I'm pissed -_-

"Gi-chan~!"

"Ginji."

"Ginji."

"Gi-chan."

…

Shit. Laughter came from the phone, and I really did slap myself this time. IT WAS A TEXTBOOK TRICK; WHY IN HELL DID I FALL FOR THAT?! UGH.

"Ahahaha! Well, Gi-chan, I just called to makes sure this is really your number, because SOMEONE WHO IS A GREEDY LITTLE BRAT WHO DOESN'T WANT TO SHARE FRIENDS was the person that I asked! Better save my number, okay~?" Hah. I think it's obvious who the guy he was giving emphasis to is. But… They're not calling him senpai though… That's kind of disrespectful… Either that or they're really close. Whatever.

"Okay, thank you for the notice." I replied, smiling to myself as I found a vending machine. I made a beeline towards the machine.

"Ara, ara. No need to be so formal! You can also call me Reo-nee, if you want~!" Reo-nee…? Erm… How about… NO.

"Um… Is 'Reo-senpai' acceptable?" I questioned, trapping my phone between my shoulder and cheek as I pooped the cap off my choco drink. Mibuchi-san 'hmmed', before answering.

"Okay! Since you're a cutie, I'll let you~" Why… Why does he remind me of this emoticon ( ~ * v*)~ ?

"Well, I should be going now Mibu… Reo-senpai." I bit my tongue. Huuurrrrr I slipped. The effeminate man laughed lightly,

"Ahaha, you really are such a cutie. Well, bye bye~!" He ended the call first. I sighed as I put my phone back into my pocket. That… Was freaking weird… I looked to my right, and met wide, bright eyes.

_THISCLOSE._

"Ack!" I jumped back and the person- ! YOU!

"Ah, sorry, sorry! Did I scare you?" NO, YOU JUST MADE MY FREAKING HEART JUMP TO MY THROAT YOU BLASTED WOMAN.

"A-ah… Sorry, I was just spacing out…" My eyes narrowed slightly, what is _she_ doing here? She smiled at before turning to the vending machine, inserting a hundred and fifty yen.

"You're Edasawa-san, right? Imayoshi-san's kouhai from Sendai Middle School Academy, three years ago. That is also where the King Hanamiya Makoto-san attended middle school, right?" She said simply. And I stopped drinking from my can at that. Imayoshi-senpai never talks about his past; he's not that type of guy. So how did this woman know?

"Did Imayoshi-senpai tell you that?" I purposefully let my voice turn a little cold, in an attempt to scare her off. She only smiled at me, and shook her head no. Huh? Then how did she…

"I did my research. Your data was protected, so I really don't know much except the public files." She replied as if it was obvious. I didn't respond to that. Merely looking at her through narrowed eyes. She made an 'ah' sound, then looked up at me. She's 161 cm, so she had to look up. Duh -_-

"Ah, is Mukkun any trouble in Yousen?" Mukkun? Does she mean Murasakibara?

"Mukkun? Do you mean Atsushi?" I asked. She nodded to confirm it. Ah. Well, knew it.

"He's okay. He complains, but bribery works." I replied stiffly. Momoi-san suddenly smiled at me,

"Ne, I won't hurt you or anything, okay? And you shouldn't be too scared of women." I stiffened at that. How did she know…? I shrugged.

"Past experience makes that hard." I replied simply. She hummed, as if interested.

"Gynophobic?"

"Somewhere between that and Misogynism." I corrected. She nodded, and both of us fell silent. I looked around.

… For some reason… We ended up sitting on the nearby chairs… And I'm sitting right NEXT to her. Uhh…

"Can I call you Edarin?" I almost choked on my drink at her sudden statement. What the hell is Edarin?! I sent her a questioning look, and she gave me a smile. Why does she keep smiling at me?

"Where did you get that 'Edarin' crap?" I asked. And she laughed a little.

"The 'Eda' on your surname means 'branch', right? I thought it was a cute nickname for Edarin!" She giggled. I. AM. NOT… Wait, why would she give me a nickname when we're not even close?

"Why would you even do that?" I might be rude, but I can't help it. :/

"We're friends now, right? Girls have to help each other out!" She exclaimed. 'We'? 'Friends'? Hah?

"But we're not—"

"Please? It's not as bad as you think, you know! And I respect Edarin too, so I really want to be with her friend!" She exclaimed, suddenly turning to me and holding my free hand. My jaw dropped at that. No one… Ever did that to me… I'm usually the one who approaches, not the other person… So… I frowned a little.

"Don't expect anything too much." I mumbled. She giggled, letting go of my hand to drink her juice.

"Edarin is so tsundere like Midorin!" Midorin? Midori- Oh. She must have meant nii-san. Was that really a tsundere response? I don't think so… o.O

"You can call me Satsuki, by the way! Anything's fine actually." She laughed, leaning back on her chair and looked at me. Hmm… Since she gave me a nickname, better return the favor, huh? Since she went out of her way to make friends with me…

"How about Momori?" I asked. She brightened at that, leaning close to me again. And in reflex, I leaned back. Law of interaction, people _….

"Ahh, it's so cute! I like it! Ah, how about we exchange numbers? I'd really like it if we could talk even after this!" She exclaimed. In a flash, her phone was out, her fingers typing quickly. I raised my eyebrow at her, but didn't object. I took out my own phone, and saved the number she showed me. I showed her mine, and she also saved it.

"Oi, Satsuki, why the fuck did you run off earlier?" Both of us slightly jumped at the gruff voice, and I saw Momoi smile at someone behind my shoulder. I turned and I—Oh. It's the Touou ace, Aomine Daiki-san. The busty woman (cause seriously, she doesn't have to worry about drowning with _those_) and I stood up,

"Aomine-kun, this is Edasawa Ginji-chan." She introduced, and I bowed towards the taller guy. He only looked bored, but I was pretty sure there was something in his eyes though. Or maybe I'm just hungry :D

"Hah? You were making new friends? Ah, whatever. Let's go." He turned to walk away, one finger in his ear. Wow, ain't he polite? :D Momoi puffed her cheeks, crossing her arms over her (large) chest.

"She's Mukkun's manager, you know." She stated. That made him stop. He was silent for a moment, probably thinking about something. Then he looked over his shoulder, directly at us. I stared back at him.

"Doesn't matter. The only one who can beat me is me." He stated, like it was obvious. EGO LEVEL OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAND. With those words said, he finally walked away. Momoi turned to me, clapping her hands together in apology.

"Edarin, I'm so sorry about that! Aomine-kun is just not in the mood so he's like that! I'm sorry!" She exclaimed. I waved a dismissive hand.

"Nah, I've dealt with worst before." Hanamiya-senpai's sadism isn't pretty, trust me. Compare that to Aomine-san's arrogance, you'll think that the Kiseki ace is a well-mannered child -_-

"Ja, I should be going now! See you tomorrow in our game! Ah, Aomine-kun, wait up!" Aaannd there she goes… I looked at my phone when it vibrated.

"Hm?" It was a text from Momoi. I opened it and scanned the rather short message.

["Edarin~! Did you get this message? If yes, please reply! :)"] I typed in a quick 'yes, I did', drank what was left of my drink, threw it in the trash can and left for the library. Or should I go back… Nah, I'm going to the library.

"What to read…" One of the problems that I have is that I quickly finish a book or comic and crave for another one. And choosing is hard as fuck, seriously. I'm in the novel section right now, since I always seem to finish comics WAY TOO FAST so… Yeah.

"Ah, screw it." I mumbled to myself, picking a random teen fiction book and headed to the counter. I waited patiently for the guy at the counter to finish putting my new purchase. I turned, and bumped into something hard.

"Ow… Sorry, I wasn't wat… ching…" Why do I keep bumping or running into people? I grinned up at him sheepishly.

"Heeeeey, sorry about that senpai." I laughed, stepping back. Mayuzumi-senpai nodded, looking a little amused.

"You sleep walking or what?" He teased, as he walked to the 'Light Novels' section. And since I'm dead bored and is looking for a person to talk to, chose to follow him! I AM SUCH A GENIUS.

"Maybe, I'm not really sure if I'm awake right now." I replied. He smirked, his eyes on the selection of light novels before him. He picked one at random, then I followed him walk over to the coffee tables at the back. Wow, I just really noticed this one here. We sat down, our books in our hands.

"You're up against Touou Gakuen tomorrow, right?" He stated. I nodded, looking at him.

"Yep. And we've already lost." I replied. He raised an eyebrow at me, crossing his legs at the ankles.

"How so?" He asked. I grinned, raising a finger to my lips. I really love dropping hints all over the place :D.

"Let's just say I know. But enough about that, what kind of light novels does senpai like?" I questioned, crossing my legs in an Indian Seat. He glanced at the book in his hands for a moment, before shrugging.

"Anything, really. I read them for the context, not the image on the cover. You?" I paused. I wasn't really expecting the questioned to be turned back to me O:

"Something… Without 'chi' or 'aka'…" I grimaced at how weak my voice sounded. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Erythrophobiac and Haemophibaic? That's hard." I didn't respond to that. 'If only you knew…' I thought. I gave him a grin.

"Enough with the depressing stuff! You'll be up against the school from Miyagi-ku tomorrow right? Pretty sure it'll be boring and you'll just have to sit out." I said, keeping my voice in check. I get really annoyed when people keep on shushing me when their shushing sounds are louder my talking -_-. Mayuzumi-senpai shrugged.

"True. I'd bet Hayama would be the only one from the starters that would be playing. But the coach and the midget call the shots." He replied evenly. I nodded. It's not like they were underestimating their next opponent (not directly, anyways) it's just that Touou is a lot more dangerous. He then looked at me eyebrows creased.

"Mibuchi called you, right?" He asked. I nodded and made a face.

"It was... Strange." He snorted at my response.

"That's a nice way of saying it. Wait until Hayama gets your number, though. He'll talk your ears off." He said turning back to his novel. I groaned and slumped on the chair, staring at the ceiling fan that was lazily spinning its arms over our heads.

"Why are you guys suddenly interested in me?" I blurted before I could even stop myself. UGH DAMN ME MOUTH. Mayuzumi-senpai merely stared at me.

"Well, you're interesting to me. The midget was impressed and the hyper brat was spouting something about you being an 'Uncrowned King' or something. Bunch of crazies." Was the dull reply. Wow, I'm very flattered at the 'interesting' comment. I'm not even being sarcastic. And really? 'Uncrowned King'? Why the hell would they even call me that?! O.o

"Uncrowned… King?" I echoed. The Rakuzan player just shrugged.

"Ask them." He said. I frowned. I… Don't know how to react to the 'King' comment. AND SHOULDN'T THAT BE 'QUEEN' SINCE I'M FEMALE?! Tch, sexist jerks. = n =

"Ah, sh- crap." I looked at him in surprise and confusion. Why did he change the word? Mayuzumi-senpai was now holding his phone in his hand, glaring at it like it offended him or something. Poor phone O: He pocketed it after chewing on his bottom lip for several moments, getting up. I felt my eyebrows crease in confusion.

"Midget calls. And his loyal servant shall answer." He said dully. I frowned, actually disappointed.

"You have to go?" I whined, pouting like a kid. He shrugged, patting me on the head as he passed.

"Can't do anything about it. Anyways, see ya. And also," He paused, looking at me over his shoulder. He looked serious and… Concerned…?

"You better talk with someone. You can't keep it in forever, you know?" And with that, he left. I stared at his back until it disappeared behind the glass door of the library, before shrugging.

"Sure knows how to leave with flair." I muttered. _Wow, what a brilliant mind!_ Voice, shut up -_-.

{*3rd Person's P.O.V. - }

The next day, the whole Yousen team was amused to see a disgruntle (if not flustered) silverette as he came out of their shared room, her pajamas creased everywhere and the absolutely ridiculous bed hair (they wondered how in Physics' logic this they stood up, being slight longer than Murasakibara's own). They asked what the problem was, and the reply was a gruff:

"Crazy Touou manager calling me in the goddamn morning." That was a mystery too. Why did people suddenly start paying attention to the silverette? Sure, she led the team to victory on a couple of official games, but Seirin's 2nd year coach was doing it for already two years. What was the difference?

"Don't know; don't care." Was the ever cheerful reply to that question. Araki found it rather strange that all of them were rather calm; despite their initial reaction of wanting to punch somebody (preferably a certain Kiseki Captain) in the face when they were told to not allow Murasakibara participate.

"Remember the plan, right?" This were the first words Araki said as soon all of them sat down to have breakfast, or rather brunch, since a _select few_ decided it was a brilliant idea to watch a bunch of Disney movies late into the night. Said _select few _didn't feel apologetic at all. The Yousen players agreed in confirmation, and Araki raised an eyebrow in the calm response. Edasawa saw the expression, and grinned.

"We decided that Third Place ain't actually a bad spot, so we stopped sulking. No, actually, _they_ stopped sulking. I wasn't that depressed- OW! That freaking hurt!" Fukui stuck his tongue out at her, which she returned in kind. Araki sighed, somehow relieved and a little less nervous. Childish banter really was a relief from all the stress.

Afternoon rolled by fast, and the weird, relaxed mood was still permeating the air around the Yousen players, and Araki actually expected sparkles to start coming out of their manager. Strange times, indeed.

"Edarin!" Everyone jumped at the sudden squeal, especially Edasawa, who instantly paled.

"Momo-ACK." The word wasn't even complete formed before a form tackle-hugged her, and the Yousen players were shocked when it was the Touou manager. Said girl was hugging Edasawa to tightly, and was starting to get flustered.

"Momori, your _assets-_"

"Ah! Sorry, sorry! I was just so excited! Ah, Mukkun!" She turned to the Kiseki giant at that point, who waved at her lazily. Araki gave the silverette an alarmed look, shocking that _Edasawa_ was in the presence of _another female_. The silverette just shrugged at the look and mouthed:

"Pushy people." Oh. So even the famed Edasawa was capable of being persuaded, then. Quite lovely. The Kiseki manager then left after she chatted a little while with the silverette, who was surprisingly, has a somewhat decent conversation with the shorter girl.

"Er… Yeah. Well, come on idiots!" And there the silverette goes…

Before start of the game, Edasawa exchanged short pleasantries (which sounded more like sweetened insults) with her former senpai, Imayoshi. Other than that, Araki just had to discreetly ignore the other teams Coach, who was unsettling her beyond comfort.

"Tip-off!" And that was the cue for both Centers to jump. The Yousen players were oddly quiet, but there was no mistaking the calculating looks they were giving the other team. For future reference, they said.

When second quarter rolled around, Araki finally realized that Edasawa was playing mind games with Imayoshi, the latter's ability to predict people reaction finally on a par with the former was certainly a surprise. Imayoshi was shocked when they players, especially the Yousen Point Guard was able to predict him to a certain degree, and he shot the silver haired manager a dark smile.

"Oya, oya. It seems that Edasawa-kun picked up another trick." He remarked once, and the Yousen PG smirked. The unsaid 'And a rather annoying one, too' was obvious.

"Yep, and you better feel honored. Ginji took inspiration from you." He replied evenly. Imayoshi let out an amused laughed.

"She did now, didn't she? Maa, here's my thanks." And Imayoshi relished and the ticked off face the shorter player gave him when his three-pointer went in, earning his team points.

When the Touou versus Yousen game ended at 83-85 in favor of Touou, Yousen felt satisfied for being able to keep Touou down without having that big of a gap. It wasn't a simple feat though, even with the lack of either Kiseki. They shook hands, bowed to each other, and retired to their locker room to rest up. Tomorrow would be the last day of Inter-High, and that meant she wouldn't be able to go back to Tokyo for a while.

"Yeeeah, so that's it huh? Third place isn't so bad." Edasawa gratefully stretched her stiff shoulders, popping her joints audibly. Then she paused her mini exercise.

"I guess." She added as an afterthought. She yelped when Fukui poked her in the ribs none too gently, getting laughs from their other teammates. Araki also felt relieved that most of their problems were now done. Now, how to deal with that school in Miyagi…

The remaining day flashed by for the Yousen players, opting not to leave right after their game (which they won 90-15, good thing Murasakibara wanted to let out some pent-up frustration) to watch the finals between Rakuzan High and Touou Gakuen. All of them ignored the surprised noise the silverette made, and when they saw the Rakuzan Phantom was once again benched, they finally understood. Though the Rakuzan versus Yousen game was more of a game of patience, this one was a game of 'who-the-hell-can-get-more-flashier-shots-done-wins' sort. It was amusing on Edasawa and Murasakibara's part, the Yousen giant watching with interest as he munched on his food. The others were not so much enjoying it like the 1st year pair, seeing both teams the beat Yousen putting them on edge.

And the inter-High champion is Rakuzan High of Kyoto-ku!" Good thing they decided not to leave early. The Top Three schools were taking pictures for memorabilia. _Yay. _

After that, Yousen did finally leave for Akita, their clothes already packed even before their last game, and everyone boarded their service without much noise. It was funny that everyone fell asleep after only 5 minutes of driving away from the city.

Yep, Third place isn't so bad, actually.

**THIS CRAP IS- UGH Whatever, I give up. Still, sorry for the wait though D:**

**This chapter is dedicated to all those who favorited (is that even a word? xD) and followed this :D You don't know how much it means to us.**

**And if you're wondering why the hell did some parts looked plain fucked up; IT'S BECAUSE I DIDN'T GET ANY SLEEP, ALRIGHT?! FOCUSING'S HARD ENOUGH WHEN YOU HAVE TO KEEP TRACK OF AN IDIOT OLDER BROTHER AND THE STUPID CAT THAT WANTS MY ATTENTION, AND JUST THE SILENCE OF THE HOUSE DRIVING ME INSANE.**

**So yeah.**

**URGENT! I really, really, REALLY NEED a manager for Seirin. Remember the first episode of season 2? Yeah, he/she'll be the first one to appear. And I did say the new managers will be appearing by Winter Cup, right? SO PLEASE SEND IN ONE. Or maybe I could just… Nah, I want others to have participation. If no one would send in the OC soon, I might take a little breather for now.**

**Done.**

**DID YOU FUHKIN SEE THE LATEST RAW?! TT_TT**

**FUCK AKASHI AND HIS CRYING FACE. AND I WAS ACTUALLY HURT BY THE RAKUZAN PLAYER'S DISAPPOINTED FACES. I JUST FUCKING HURTS**

**Bai**


	22. Chapter 16 - Peaceful Break

**You know, I don't have an explanation for my stupidly late update. The target board is now on me. Fire away.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

**OC - Edasawa Ginji (****枝沢ギンジ****) © Nee-chan**

**READ AND REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

Yawning for about the fifth time in her first class, Edasawa tugged at her hair harshly to keep herself awake. Class was boring as always (when would that ever change?) and Araki had given the club a well deserved two week break. They were grateful for it, but they got bored easily for the lack of anything to do.

Edasawa sneaked a glance at Murasakibara, who was actually sleeping on his desk. At least he was silent, and the teacher trusted Edasawa to handle the Yousen giant. The silverette glanced at the clock-it was finally their last class before lunch break.

"Yes… 5 more minutes…"

"Edasawa-kun! Question for you: If Leonardo da' Vinci is the Father of Renaissance, who is the Father of Cubism?"

Edasawa calmly got up from her seat and looked at Yashimoto-sensei. He was smiling, and nodded to encourage her. The reason she liked Yashimoto-sensei, despite not be very good at Art, is that he had the patience of a saint, and was neither too strict nor too lenient with his students. They were allowed to have fun, but were carefully kept in line.

"Georges Braque is the Father of Cubism Art, Yashimoto-sensei." Edasawa answered. The teacher grinned, clapping once before motioning for her to sit down.

"That is exactly right, Edasawa-kun! Pablo Picasso is not actually…" Edasawa tuned out the explanation, staring out of the window with nothing to do.

"Ginji! Atsushi! Oh, there you are!"

Edasawa jumped when the door to her classroom was violently thrown open by none other than Fukui, who was grinning from ear to ear. The silverette's classmates stared at the basketball team's vice-captain in confusion as he walked over to where the two first years of the club were sitting. Edasawa was already up and gathering her things-the giant, on the other hand…

He was still sleeping.

Edasawa caught Fukui's eyes and shared an evil grin with the older boy. The two crept over to the purple-haired center's desk, took a deep breath, and...

"ATSUSHI, THERE'S POCKY IN THE CLUB ROOM!"

And miracle of miracles, he got up-only after giving the two guffawing teens a sour look, though. The tall teen pouted childishly.

"Fuku-chin is so mean. Sawa-chin, too." he complained, gathering his things at a sluggish pace. Edasawa grinned and waved a box of Pocky in front of his face.

"We're sorry?" she laughed. Murasakibara snatched the box of sweets and stood, patting both of the shorter teens on the head (to which Fukui protested indignantly) before pushing the duo out the door. Murasakibara and Edasawa were surprised when they found Okamura and Liu waiting for them outside, attracting stares. Edasawa's eyes darted from one to the next.

"Er…is there something you guys want?" Fukui grinned and slung an arm around her shoulders as they finally started walking.

"Good question!" he exclaimed, "But no, there isn't. Let's just try eating at the cafeteria for a change!"

The two first-years paused, glancing at each other before turning back to their upperclassmen.

"Too cramped."

"They're annoying." the two droned at the same time, doing a fist bump afterward.

"Psh, like that's ever stopped you guys from eating." Fukui scoffed, waving a hand dismissively, "Your chocolate shake's on me, Ginji. Deal?"

"How cruel…!" she exclaimed, giving her senpaia horrified look. Conflict danced through her eyes for a moment, but, in the end, she surrendered. A chocolate shake would be worth the 45 minutes of enduring the mass of people sure to be in the cafeteria.

Fukui slid something out of his pocket and handed it to Murasakibara. The giant's eyes sparkled; it was a free meal ticket to a sweets buffet in Tokyo. He looked back up at the blond with questioning eyes.

"That was given to me by a friend. I don't eat a ton of sweets like you do, so you can keep it." the shorter teen explained. Murasakibara grinned childishly, lifting Fukui up by the shoulders.

"Fuku-chin is awesome~!" Murasakibara sang, and Edasawa clung to Liu Wei for support as she laughed at the absolutely ridiculous sight-it was like a father lifting up his child!

Fukui wasn't exactly pleased.

They finally managed to make their way to the cafeteria after Fukui snatched the sweets buffet ticket away from Murasakibara and threatened to rip it apart. Murasakibara automatically yielded, unwilling to risk losing the sweets ticket. The lunch ladies were quite surprised when the basketball team's starters lined up, slightly overwhelmed by their height-except for Fukui's, to the vice-captain's dismay and irritation-as the served them what they politely ordered. After getting their food, they picked the large table closest the door. Even when seated, they towered over most of the students.

They were silent for a few minutes, before Edasawa spoke up.

"So…third in all Japan, huh?" she started, happily sipping her chocolate shake, "I don't think any of the other schools will be underestimating us anytime soon."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, out of all the schools competing at Inter-High, I think Yousen is the school that had the lowest total point loss." Fukui mused, playing with the plastic fork in his hands, "Even Rakuzan and Touou gave up a lot of points in some of their games."

"Compared to us, they concentrate more on offense-aru." Liu stated in a no-nonsense manner.

Edasawa brightened suddenly, leaning forward.

"So, if the rankings are based on statistics, we're first place in defensive play!" she happily declared, "Rakuzan and Touou can fight over the first place of offensive play."

"Pretty optimistic, aren't ya?" Okamura chuckled, grinning at the silverette, "Well, you kids can still take it easy."

Edasawa returned her senior's grin, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Well, better than moping around, right? Besides, it makes the whole 'only Third Place' thing better." she suddenly clapped, grinning ear to ear, "Did you see Tatsuya-senpai's message?"

The other's looked at each other for a moment, then shook their heads no. Fukui leaned forward.

"No, we didn't. What did it say?" he questioned, curious. Edasawa's grin widened.

"He's coming back this Friday!" she whispered, looking around for eavesdroppers. The boys all brightened visibly with the news, especially Murasakibara.

"He's gonna arrive at the Tokyo airport by 10 AM, so I was thinking we could pick him up since it's a holiday and we have a day off." her eyes sparkled with excitement, "How about it? I'm also going there to check on something, anyone want to go?"

She added the last part quickly, staring distrustfully at the group of girls who were inching towards them.

"I'll go. The ticket's gonna expire by Monday." Murasakibara stated, Edasawa nodding in response. Turning to her seniors, she waited for their replies.

"I'm not really sure yet, we might have a family gathering on that day."

"My cousin will be visiting-aru."

"I've still got to study for the upcoming tests."

Edasawa paused at that, before leaning on her hand and nodding in understanding. She slowly sipped on her chocolate shake.

"Ah, okay. Don't worry, we'll be able to bring him back alive." she stated casually. Fukui sniggered at that.

"What's with the wording? You make it sounds like it's a search and retrieval operation!" he snickered, clutching his stomach as he began to laugh harder. Edasawa simply gave him a blank look.

"With all those females lurking about this place, it is a search and retrieval operation." Fukui stopped laughing, and lightly hit his palm with his fist.

"Oh yeah. Now that you mention it, I think I saw several girls leaving a bunch of letters in his locker when we got back from Tokyo." he mused. The silverette stiffened and Okamura wailed,

"Why does that guy always get the ladies' attention?!"

"I don't know and I don't care, so shut up Chinrilla!"

"Sichinrilla-aru."

"Brosichinrilla."

Everyone stopped and stared at the silverette-even Okamura was too confused to be depressed at the continuous flow of insults. Edasawa grinned creepily, pointing her eyebrows, then to where the sideburns were located, and then she tapped her chin last.

"Eyebrows, side burns, and chin." Edasawa, Fukui and Liu exchanged triple high-fives as their captain succumbed to the instant kill.

"U-um…"

Edasawa immediately bristled when she noticed that the group of girls she was eyeing earlier were now standing by their table, fidgeting and trying to be 'cute'. It might've worked on other people, but it only made the silverette want to puke, and the others too worried about their manager lashing out. They had noticed that said girl avoided making contact with any and all females, except for Coach Araki and Momoi Satsuki of Touou Gakuen, though they never really understood why.

"What is it?" Fukui asked, his grip on Edasawa's wrist under the table tightening and making his warning clear. The girl who wore her hair in a tight bun fluttered her eyelashes in a 'cute' way, 'fidgeting'. Edasawa never been so glad that Fukui was there to stop her.

"U-um… I… I mean, we were looking for H-himuro-kun… Can you please tell us where we can find him?" she asked. Okamura looked a little ticked off at how Himuro always got all the attention, while Murasakibara looked as if he had just swallowed something disgusting. Edasawa simply smiled at the girls.

"Why should we tell you stalkers where Tatsuya is?" she asked, intentionally using Himuro's name without honorifics to piss off the girls, making sure to put a heavy emphasis on stalkers. The one with pigtails and ridiculously heavy make-up reacted.

"Excuse me?! How dare you use Himuro-sama's given name!" she cried, the other girls also beginning to protest. Fukui was too busy slapping himself on the forehead to notice that Edasawa had gotten up and begun walking towards the girls, who stepped back in wariness. Her smile was very calm-to the point of being mildly disturbing-as she leaned against the edge of their table, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I call him that because he told me to. Are you going to hate me for that?" Edasawa's blunt and to the point question had never failed to make anyone stutter in surprise. Pigtails responded after recovering from the question.

"Yes! We hate you for that!", she yelled, her face bright red from anger. It was a rather good thing that the cafeteria was so large and busy-not many people were staring at them, too occupied with their own meals and conversations to care, "I wish Himuro-sama wouldn't talk to you!"

"Hmm… I wonder about that." Edasawa hummed, "He enjoys my company a lot though, so I'm willing to bet the next five years that he won't just stop talking to me anytime soon. Anyways, I would like all of you to scram, please. There's no reason to make a ruckus here, now is there?"

The girls had begun to tear up at that, and Murasakibara decided to add insult to the injury. He clapped, cheering for Edasawa. The silver-haired girl curtsied as the girls left with nothing but curses and contempt for the silverette.

"We're going to get back at you!" bun-head declared. Edasawa only waved a dismissive hand.

"Oh, sure, sure. Maybe in about ten years time." she sat back down on her seat with a smug grin, whining when Fukui flicked her on the forehead just hard enough to sting for a while.

"Why did senpai do that?" she complained, hands covering her head in fear of being hit again. Fukui frowned at the girl.

"You shouldn't be rude to people." he scolded. Edasawa looked at him confused.

"I never said I was a nice person." she replied. Edasawa suddenly yelped when somebody tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and found that it was Naoe. He was panting a bit, so Edasawa assumed he had just been running.

"Naoe-kun, what's wrong?" she asked, rising from her seat to put a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. Naoe grinned apologetically, then jerked a thumb towards the door.

"Sensei told me to come and get you." he explained, "He said he needs two assistants and he picked the two of us. We'll be helping him prepare for the experiment we'll be doing later."

Edasawa sighed before turning to her teammates, bowing in apology.

"I should go now. Oh yeah, Atsushi, you'd better come along. So you won't have to go with the others." Murasakibara thought for a while, before nodding. Both first years waved goodbye to their senpai as they left. Fukui leaned back, rocking his chair on two legs.

"Why do I have the feeling that something will happen when they pick Himuro up?" he wondered aloud. Liu Wei just placed a piece of teriyaki beef in his mouth.

"You're just paranoid-aru."

"Um…sensei…are we doing the colored fire experiment?" Edasawa asked, and Ikemori-sensei-their Science teacher-rubbed his hands together eagerly.

"Yes! Though, for starters, we'll begin with the green flame!" Edasawa looked at Murasakibara-who was allowed to watch his teacher and the silverette as they prepared for their upcoming class-before turning back around and shrugging. Her overeager teacher began showing her how to make said green flame, excitedly informing her that the methyl alcohol and some sort of water remover (she forgot to pay attention to the name) were to be carefully mixed in a container (preferably something metal), and that the amount of the water remover would determine the length of the flame's life. If one were careful enough, it would go fine. When three cans were finally lit, Edasawa took hers with a grin and set it in front of Murasakibara, who was looking at the flame with fascination.

"Whaddaya think?" she grinned, crossing her arms over her chest. Murasakibara gave her a goofy smile.

"It looks like Mido-chin's hair." he stated matter-of-factly, munching on his Pocky, "Anyways, Sawa-chin looks like a real scientist."

Edasawa looked down at her lab coat, then at Naoe, who was still fascinated with his own green flame.

"Well, lab coats have a tendency to make people look like that, so there. Anyways, sensei! Should I call the others now?" she called, as the teacher in question had disappeared into the equipment room. His head poked out of the door a moment later.

"Please do!" he exclaimed, and Edasawa patted Murasakibara's arm as she exited the laboratory. Murasakibara pointedly ignored Naoe, who was still tinkering with the chemicals in the room. Edasawa came back not long after. Their class was right on her heels, already in their lab coats. Edasawa dropped Murasakibara's on his lap, which he hesitantly put on. Ikemori-sensei was now up in front, facing each pair with a grin.

"Okay, is anyone interested in making colored flames?" he started. That immediately got the first years' attention, and all except the first three immediately began chatting in excitement. The bespectacled man clapped his hands to calm them down, and then waved forward his two assistants. His choice in assistants wasn't really surprising-Naoe was a complete science geek, and no one questioned the silverette when it comes to Academics.

"Now, Edasawa-kun and Naoe-kun will be wandering around. Do not hesitate to ask for help." Ikemori-sensei saw Daisuke Yamamoto reaching out to touch a laboratory equipment, his hand a few inches away from it. "Ah, Daisuke-kun, I advise you not to touch that."

The brunette that the teacher was addressing froze, his face flushing when he realized that he was caught in the act. He grinned sheepishly, then retracted his hand.

"So shall we begin?"

Edasawa tuned out the ramblings of her teacher, since she'd already gone over how it was done, and began walking down the aisles of work tables as her classmates asked her various questions when they got confused. The others were puzzled when the silverette didn't come anywhere near where Murasakibara was, however, when they finally took a closer look at the giant, they realized that he was already done.

"Wow, Murasakibara-kun! That was really fast!" one of them exclaimed, watching his can burn with bright green flame. Edasawa laughed under her breath as the Miracle fidgeted at the attention.

"Edasawa-san?" Yousen's manager immediate reacted to the sound of her name, realizing that it was Takenaka-a female classmate-who'd called out to her. The silverette had become rather neutral towards the girls in their class. She still wouldn't think twice about insulting anyone, though, especially females.

"Umm… I'm not sure if I got the measurements right or not…" she trailed off. Edasawa took pity on the meek girl and helped her, though she was adamant that there would be absolutely no physical contact involved. They went to work quietly, everyone concentrating on their own work.

All of the sudden, a loud explosion accompanied by a high pitched scream alerted everyone in the lab that something had gone terribly wrong. Edasawa only had to glance around once to know the problem. Naoe's partner, Kenzaku, had somehow managed to make his can explode.

'How he managed to do that, I would never know.' Edasawa thought as she calmly took the fire extinguisher and approached the fire, which was spreading rather quickly.

"If everyone would please, I'd like you all to leave the laboratory now The smell's nasty-you don't want to be breathing it in." the silverette ordered in a professional voice as she aimed the nozzle at the crackling fire that was popping every five seconds. The fire immediately died down, since it was from alcohol and not electricity. When the white smoke cleared, another scream came from behind Edasawa, causing the girl to become alert again.

"Edasawa-san, your hair!"

Oh. Oh. Edasawa sighed in exasperation, calmly setting the fire extinguisher down. Now that the mini-adrenaline had faded away, she could feel the heat on the left side of her face, just below her ear. Without hesitating, she patted the fire, ignoring the pain in her hand and the smell of burnt hair. She turned to face her classmates fully, then clapped and smiled at them, as if nothing happened.

"Now, is there anything else one of you wants to scream at?" she asked rhetorically. Everyone shook their heads, dumbstruck at how calm the silverette was even though almost all the hair on the left side of her head had been burnt off. The now shorter-haired girl nodded in satisfaction, hanging her lab coat on the rack and skipping out of the laboratory. The rest room was nearby, so they couldn't help but listen to the horrified screams of the silver-eyed girl.

So much for being calm and composed.

The next day, everyone was shocked speechless, freezing in place to stare at Edasawa as she went by. Even Araki was having a hard time believing her eyes. Their manager had just entered thy gym with Murasakibara, who was staring at her-or more specifically, staring at her hair-with a almost frightening intensity.

"W-wha-?"

"Blame the freaking fire." the pale teen grumbled, running a hand through her newly-cut hair, "Anyway, do I look stupid?"

The style was all too familiar-they could help but think of a certain Miracle shooter's hair. It was even, all cut at the same length, and swept to the left, her forehead now covered by thick silver bangs. It was then that they noticed that Edasawa looked almost identical to her half brother, the most noticeable similarity being in the eyes.

"You…look like a silver Midorima." Fukui stated. Edasawa just blinked, letting out a blank 'huh', before walking away to change into her gym clothes. It looked nice, fitting her boyish physique well. Plus it was summer-always a good excuse to cut one's hair.

Edasawa wanted a break from all the brain work she had done over the past few days in Inter-High, so Araki obliged her, just giving her simple drills-footwork, dribbling, and the like. The Yousen starters realized that speed was a natural part of her skill set as a sports woman, but her weakness was low endurance.

The practice went on without too much trouble, and everyone went home content. The Yousen starters decided to stop by the ice cream shop nearby, since it had somehow become something of a tradition for them. The railing on the nearby bridge was a good place to lean on and just stare at the sky as it darkened and the stars came out from wherever they were hiding. After that they would go back to the main road and part at the usual crossroad.

This was the usual routine, but it didn't feel quite right without Himuro there with them. Well, that little problem wouldn't last much longer, as it was already Thursday, the days having passed by the team in a flash. Edasawa was constantly nagging at Murasakibara, reminding him to meet her early in the morning, until the giant snapped and attacked her, tickling the poor girl mercilessly.

Friday came quickly, to Edasawa's great delight, and Murasakibara thankfully remembered to come early. He was clad in dark brown overalls-the straps hanging from his waist-and a white t-shirt. Meanwhile Edasawa wore a baggy sleeveless hoodie (just how many hoodies did that girl own?) and army pants.

The purple-haired giant's usual amount of snacks and sweets were tucked under his arm as he munched on the maiubo he was holding. The train they were waiting for had arrived earlier than scheduled-not that they were complaining-so they immediately boarded. Since it was still quite early, there were only a handful of people in the train cars, so both teens had the time to sleep until they reached their destination, which would take a while. Murasakibara was awake more often than the silverette was, having noticed the slightly darker than usual areas under Edasawa's eyes. He patted her hair, before turning to the window.

"Tokyo, huh…" He muttered.

"Sawa-chin~. I'm tired, can we sit somewhere?" Edasawa grinned at Murasakibara's whining, her eyes covered by her sunglasses since she'd decided that the light was a little too bright for her liking. She kept scanning the crowds for Himuro-half an hour had passed by already, and they still hadn't seen hide nor hair of the other teen.

"You know what?" Edasawa hummed, taking out some of her money and handing it to the giant, "Why don't you buy us some lunch? Go wait in the food court." He brightened at the thought of food, then patted the silverette's head as he left. Edasawa wasn't worried in the least. She trusted the giant enough not to get lost; Tokyo was familiar territory, after all.

After an additional 15 minutes with no sign of the stupid emo second year, Edasawa was bored beyond belief. Her headphones secured around her head, she started walking around, eyes fixed on where the new arrivals were coming from.

"Ginji?"

Edasawa's head immediately shot up, the girl quickly scanning the area for the face that matched the voice. Himuro was standing near the souvenir stall, wearing a long sleeved white shirt and simple dark pants. He grinned and walked towards the silverette, who was also grinning and had begun to make her way towards him. They hugged for a moment, the gesture not feeling awkward in any way.

"Where's Atsushi?" he asked, looking around for the giant as he backed away and ended the hug.

"He's in the food court." Edasawa explained, grinning and tugging on Himuro's sleeve, "We should go meet him. Oh yeah, are you hungry?"

The two chattered away as they made their way to the enormous food court, wondering if they would have to track their center down. But no-Murasakibara's large frame was easily distinguishable from the rest. That, and Himuro and Edasawa simply had a knack for finding the big baby when he wandered off. Murasakibara tried to act indifferent and unaffected by Himuro's return, but the imported sweets offered to him made him cave and give Himuro a big bear hug, grinning all the while.

The trio ate a short lunch before deciding to walk around Tokyo, where their conversation turned and became centered on one little fact...

"You've been here for almost three months and you still haven't seen much of Tokyo? I'm impressed." Himuro joked, sipping on a can of Coke.

"Hey, I'm a busy person. And you know I could say the same about you." Edasawa retorted, making a face at her upperclassman. Himuro paused, soda can half way to his mouth, before chuckling.

"Okay you got me. Any specific place in mind?" he asked with a smile. Murasakibara immediately brought out the ticket he got from Fukui a few days earlier and showed it to Himuro.

"I wanna try this." he insisted. Himuro shook his head while Edasawa simply sighed. Nonetheless, the two agreed and called a cab, telling the driver (who was a little shocked by Murasakibara's height) the directions to the sweets buffet. The drive wasn't too long, and as soon as they saw the place. Edasawa honestly felt like merely looking at the place could give her diabetes.

"This place is too...sugary-looking." Edasawa mumbled with a grimace, but said no more as she followed Himuro and Murasakibara into the store. The sweets-lover was already making his way to the counter to show his ticket. Himuro merely glanced around the store, while Edasawa began checking the pastries, the delicious looking treats making her mouth water.

Edasawa didn't know how much time had passed, but when she finally turned to ask Himuro for something, she froze. There was not a trace of the Yousen Shooting Guard to be found inside the store. She walked over to Murasakibara, who was still enjoying all the sweets in the shop.

"Atsushi." Murasakibara looked up at the silverette, eyes blinking slowly.

"Tatsuya's gone." That made Murasakibara stand up immediately. Edasawa was a little shocked when Murasakibara actually abandoned his food to search for said teen, though she recovered quick enough to bow to the shop owner and follow Murasakibara outside.

"Ah, thank you. Thank you." The first year duo immediately froze in their tracks, hearing a very familiar voice. They turned around slowly, and sure enough, Himuro was on the side walk, talking to a few guys wearing jerseys. He turned to them and smiled.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked politely. He was given blank stares, and the two went back to the shop to finish whatever was left on Murasakibara's meal. Himuro, though still confused, looked at them in amusement, as the two decided it was a brilliant idea to have a contest to see who could endure five extremely sour candies at the same time.

"Hey guys, I'll just check out the street ball game at a little ways from here. You guys okay on your own?" he couldn't help but grin as Edasawa swallowed the candies all at once (which wasn't a smart move. She ended up looking like she had licked a particularly sour lemon.) and looked at him.

"Yeah, I think so. I have to go to a library or something yet, though…" she trailed off, and then looked at Murasakibara.

"We should meet up so we can go to the Skytree." she suggested. The other two agreed, and with that it was decided that they were to meet at the sweet shop. The three then parted ways. Edasawa ended up going with Himuro, since there was a library near the outdoor court where a street ball event of some sort was taking place. Edasawa immediately abandoned the library plan as soon as she saw the event, even managing to get there before Himuro did, to the older boy's amusement. They looked over the requirements to join the games, but frowned when they found that it was only for five-member teams.

"A-ano…" Edasawa turned, and to their surprise, a group of teens-also high-schoolers-were approaching them.

"Yes?" asked Himuro, with his ever polite way of handling people. One of them nudged his friend, who looked at them with nervousness.

"Um…are…could you please play with us?" Edasawa and Himuro's pair of grins were both happy, yet little creepy, but the guys weren't complaining. They looked like good players, and that was what mattered.

{* Edasawa Ginji's P.O.V.*}

"So…you think your training in America paid off?" I asked Tatsuya-senpai as we were given shirts to change into. The guys thought that I was also a guy, but what they don't know won't hurt them, right?

'Hm, I'm beginning to like my new hair now!' I thought with a wide grin. Tatsuya-senpai gave me a mysterious smile.

"We'll just have to see to know, right? And also…" he leaned in close to whisper in my ear.

"I was taught a new ability by my teacher." he whispered, and I grinned viciously as excitement filled my body, making me more than ready for some action. I can't wait to see it then! But…

"You shouldn't show it here. Show us when we're back in Akita!" I whispered. He nodded, the two of us following our new teammates to where we have to register to join the tournament. We signed our names under one team name, which I didn't pay attention to. Playing was more important than a team name, after all! Since there was still some time before the start of first game, Tatsuya-senpai and I wandered around, telling our new teammates that we'd meet up where they were resting, doing a bit of drills. I looked like a guy at the moment, and my semi-flat chest wasn't helping. I blame the sports bra for making me look flatter than usual-not that I'm complaining!

"Oh yeah, we should just text Atsushi to meet us here before we go to the Skytree." Tatsuya-senpai said as we watched the players who were playing warm-up games at the court. I nodded as I pulled myself up on the railing, balancing myself so that I wouldn't fall. Tatsuya-senpai took out his phone and messaged Atsushi-I don't know why, but I kinda feel like Tatsuya-senpai's...different somehow.

"Oh, it's almost time. We should go." I skipped as I followed Tatsuya-senpai, grinning like an idiot.

'We're going to play~!' I thought, excitement and anticipation surging through my veins.

When the teams that signed up were picked for the match-ups, our team was the first one. We were up against a high school team from Tokyo. Um…what was the name? Oh, Seiho-one of the Kings of Tokyo. Shuutoku's still stronger, though, so I guess the other two Kings have already fallen.

'Wow, this sounds kinda like kingdoms in a fantasy story!'I thought with a silly grin.

No one had noticed that I was a girl yet. I'm beginning to think I'm a ninja of some sort...I should've worn the binder though...or not, I can't breathe with that thing on. We lined up, our teammates nervous as they faced what seems to be the regulars of Seiho. There's a bald guy ('Tanaka-san, is that you?'), a big guy, a guy with slightly long hair, another with spiky hair, and another with a buzz cut. I don't know much about Seiho, but if I remember correctly, they specialize in defense.

'Not on our level, though.' I thought smugly.

"Thank you for the game!" we all said in unison. I tapped Himuro as we prepared for the tip-off, whispering in his ear.

"This show's yours."

"I'm very grateful." he stated, giving me a rather dark smile. That smile he gave me confirmed that something had changed in senpai while he was in America. I'll talk about it later, but for now...we play!

The game began and I wasn't surprised when Seiho got the ball first. Our teammates were nervous as fuck and the Seiho Center was a big guy. It was a no brainer, actually. I was playing as Point Guard, so my mark was long hair-san. He smiled down at me.

"Never seen you here before. New?" I nodded. Well, it was technically true.

"Seiho's a strong team right?" I said in my most convincing male voice-which honestly wasn't that hard. He noticed the change in my tone, and he immediately tensed. I gave him a grin,

"Sorry, but this'll be our win." I stated. Tatsuya-senpai was fired up, and that was enough for me to be confident in winning. He glared at me while I simply kept grinning. I decided to surprise him by intercepting the pass for him and passing it directly to Tatsuya-senpai. I immediately noticed the change in his shooting form, and I couldn't help but stare. It was…perfect. Beautiful, even. If Tatsuya-senpai is a very beautiful guy, then the way he played now, his style, was very befitting of him. His movements were so smooth, like a dancer. I smirked.

"That bastard…" I laughed under my breath. Oh, Seiho's doomed for sure.

**AND A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR LEIXYM-SAN FOR BEING SUCH A SAINT AND ENDURING ALL THE MISTAKES OF THIS CHAPTER AS SHE LOOKED OVER THIS! :D**

**Hopefully, with her help, I could also improve my writing. Though there's still no promise in my updating :/**

**Again, a round of applause for Leixym-san!**


	23. Random Chapter 5 - Childhood Movies

"Okay, we got two free days. What are we gonna do?"

"'We'? You mean _'you'_. I have stuff to do."

"Like what?"

Fukui fixed the silverette an even stare, which the younger girl returned. Murasakibara counted under his breath while the other members of the Yousen's basketball starting players just watched. Like they expected, Edasawa gave up first. They never knew why their manager couldn't maintain a staring contest for a minute with the Point Guard when she could easily stare down almost anyone.

"Work…" Edasawa muttered, fidgeting in her seat. Fukui grinned and made a gesture like he can't hear well, though the ridiculous grin on his face gave away his intentions.

"What? Can't hear it." A vicious glare from the girl was what he got.

"I said: I have _work_! |Bloody git, pissing me off…|" Himuro grinned in amusement while Edasawa went on mumbling in English in a grumpy manner. Fukui laughed, patting Edasawa's arm in earnest. The silverette tried to ignore her senior, but failed. Both teens ended up laughing, as the others joined in.

"Okay, fine. Why were you asking what should we do?" Edasawa asked as she regained her normal breathing. The boys looked at each other, agreeing with her question. Fukui shrugged.

"Eh, I don't know. Go out or something? We haven't hanged out in, like, _weeks?" _The Point Guard did a mock-shudder, which Liu rolled his eyes at.

"Only a few _days_-aru." He corrected, earning a snigger from the silverette. Himuro snapped his fingers.

"How about we go watch a movie?" Edasawa and Murasakibara immediately made a face.

"Ugh, _no_. Too much humans."

"It's too dark and I can't bring my own snacks." The whined at the same time. Fukui patted Edasawa on the shoulder in mock-sympathy while Okamura buried his face in his hands, muttering about whiney underclassmen.

"Movie spree at the clubroom. We should just bring our own movie tapes-aru." Liu suggested, picking at the loose thread on the hem of his shirt. Everyone stared at him, until the 2nd year looked up at them and frowned.

"What-aru?"

"Senpai, have I ever told you you're a godsend?" A raised eyebrow at that.

"…No."

"Well, just so you know, Liu; you are a godsend! So, what should we watch?"

"Please no horror or some crap."

"Aww, is baby Ginji scared of ghosts?" The silverette punched Fukui in the arm, pouting petulantly.

"Shuddup. No romance or sappy crap either."

"Ew, a big _NO_ to that one. What do you want Atsushi?"

"Hmm… Documentaries."

"Documentaries? _Documentaries?_ You watch that stuff?"

"Yep."

"Wow, anyways, what else?"

"War movies."

"Uh, Gori you forgot about _that_, didn't you?"

"'That'? What do you – oh. Oh. Ignore me."

"Bet ya will do!"

"Childhood movies?" Everyone stared at the silverette, who was munching on a chocolate bar which she got from God-knows-where.

"Huh? Childhood movies?"

"Like Harry Potter, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings – I don't know. Anything we watched before we reached senior high." Edasawa stated, shrugging.

"Hmm… I think I have Harry Potter in my dorm… And a couple of just-released movies." Himuro mused.

"Nee-chin got Lord of the Rings." Murasakibara interjected. The starters and the silverette made suggestions to what to watch, before finally settling on Harry Potter series first. Himuro immediately went to the dorms, to retrieve said tapes, while the others prepared the clubroom and other stuff.

All of them felt quite childish for it, but they reasoned that they were idiots back when they were children and therefore a rerun of movies were in order. It was still a little silly.

When they decided they were done, Edasawa took it upon herself to do a 'roll call'.

"Tapes?"

"Check."

"Drinks?"

"Check."

"Snacks – ack, Atsushi, don't eat them yet!"

"Ah, sorry."

"Anyway, check."

""Kay, since I think were done; hit it, senpai!"

Fukui inserted the tape into the player, moving back to sit beside the silverette on the floor, Himuro sitting also on the floor on her other side. The titans sat at the couch, so that all of them had a clear view of the widescreen TV of the clubroom. The opening of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone began, Edasawa and Fukui singing it quietly, sniggering. Himuro turned on the Japanese subtitles, since his Harry Potter tapes were the original version.

"Ginji, you said you're British, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You could, like, copy how they speak English, right?"

"Yep. Now quiet, it's starting."

They did just that; watching the movie in silence, passing the snacks around and taking a drink every few minutes. Some of the other members would enter the room, but none of them actually noticed, immersed in the movie playing in front of them.

They just reached the Quidditch scene of the first movie when Himuro noticed something.

"Uhh… Ginji, there's red."

"Huh? Oh? Ah, good thing I wore some contacts. Everything's black and white now."

Blink. "I see."

And with that, Harry won the Gryffindor-Slytherin match by _almost_ swallowing the Snitch.

xXxXxXx

"Of _all_ the times I need Edasawa…" Araki wasn't really angry. She was merely livid. Two schools from Miyagi and Akibahara sent them a request for practice game and their _lovely_ manager was nowhere to be found so Araki could have the response letters.

The gym, library, the first years' room, or the garden was void of their presence, which served to irritate the Yousen Coach even more. She fingered the handle of her shinai as she stalked the corridors of the school, mentally preparing a punishment for Edasawa. She rounded the corner and saw a familiar face.

"Ichinose-kun!' She called out, as the teen paused and looked at his coach.

"Sensei, good afternoon."

"Have you seen Edasawa?" The second year cocked his head to the side,

"Edasawa-san and the starters are in the clubroom, I think. Is there a problem, sensei?" Araki sighed, waving off the concern.

"Nothing, nothing. Thanks." Ichinose nodded as he went back to his business, as Araki started her trek to the clubroom.

It took a little while, since it was a little farther than the gym to the main building of the school. Reaching for the door, she nearly jumped out of her skin when someone – or _someones_ – decided it was a good idea to yell all of the sudden.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_"

Araki immediately opened the door, and six heads turned in her direction. All of them blinked simultaneously.

"Are you going to explain? Or I have to guess?"

"Harry was being an idiot for not casting the Patronus charm when the Dementors suddenly came down on him and Sirius Black when they collapsed in the Forbidden Forest after being chased by Remus Lupin in werewolf form. We kinda did it for him." Edasawa explained with a straight face, pointing the remote at the TV and paused the movie. Araki blinked. She didn't know whether to be impressed at how fast she said those in one breath or to be irritated to find her watching _movies_.

"What?"

"We were watching a movie, sensei."

"Oh." Araki blinked some more, before remembering her reason for coming here.

"Edasawa, the letters-"

"Oh, I almost forgot! Ugh, why don't we have Remembralls?" Grumbling more under her breath, Edasawa finally fished out the said papers from her bag and handed it to her coach, grinning sheepishly. Araki glanced at the TV, then back to the silverette's face. She sighed after a few minutes.

"Go back to your movie spree. You deserve it." Araki smirked a little, before turning away and leaving. She heard their manager cheer, before the sounds from the movie resumed.

'Huh, they better not do anything crazy was practice is back.'

xXxXxXx

"Okay, line up! 5-on-5 today, double time!" Araki called out, separating the starters and mixing them up with the other players. Edasawa was merely sitting beside her, immersed in reading whatever she was reading on her phone. It was the last half hour of practice, so Araki decided to wrap it up with a short game.

Araki walked forward with the ball, and heard someone mutter:

"_Wingardium Leviosa_." Just as she threw the ball up into the air, and she wasn't surprised when Murasakibara got the ball. The Yousen Center looked around for anyone to pass, Okamura keeping a close guard on him.

"_Accio_ ball!" Murasakibara passed the ball to Himuro, who was the one to exclaim 'Accio' ('Whatever that is." – Araki). Some of the guys were fighting off the grin on their faces, and Edasawa was giggling in her seat.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Fukui was making a weird noise which was a cross of choking and laughing after yelling the weird word, just as he stole the ball from Himuro. Araki wasn't really pleased.

Liu got the ball, who passed it to Okamura. The Yousen Power Forward jumped up to dunk the ball, only to be blocked by Murasakibara and managing to get it to Himuro. The raven haired 2nd year used Mirage Shot on Suzuki, a 3rd year Shooting Guard, and got the first point of the game.

"1 point to Slytherin!"Edasawa suddenly crowed, fist punching the air as she jumped up. Realizing Araki irritated look on her after a minute, she blushed and sat back down, though her face couldn't conceal the grin.

Okamura's team had possession now, and as usual, Murasakibara stood in front of his hoop with a rather serious expression, arms spread. Fukui got the ball, and warily looked at the taller player.

"You shall not pass!" Sudden silence reigned, and Fukui fumbled with the ball, hitting his foot and it rolled away. Edasawa collapsed into a fit of silent giggles, while the others had finally started to crack up at Murasakibara's declaration. Even the tall 1st year sported a goofy smile.

Araki. Was. Not. Pleased.

Blowing on her whistle hard, everyone scrambled to line, though stupid grins were still stuck on their faces.

"What are you doing?" She growled, forehead throbbing due to headache. Edasawa was practically biting her lip to keep herself laughing, but a few giggle here and there managed to get out.

"Practice game… Sensei?" Glare.

"5 laps Edasawa." Araki barked, and Edasawa – though grinning like a complete idiot - obeyed without question, since she knew her cheeky response would yield that result. The older woman turned to the other players, whose expressions were now carefully arranged to reveal nothing.

"We're still caught up from our movie spree, sensei. We are sorry." Himuro explained in behalf of the starting members, as the five of them bowed. Araki sighed and asked herself why did she let them continue their movie spree.

'Oh. I somehow convinced myself they deserve it. Which is not. Urgh.' The older woman massaged her temple, waving her hand absently.

"Okay, fine. There'll be no repeat of this," She fixed her players a hard look. "Understood?"

When Araki got an affirmative, she decided to let them off early, not with the starters spouting movie lines just for the hell of it. Edasawa had also finished her laps, not at all winded, and she handed her report to her Coach before setting towards the girl's shower room.

"Ugh, I need to take a bath. Dibs on the shower room!" Fukui declared, slinging his towel over his shoulder. A sudden thought occurred to Edasawa, and she smirked devilishly.

"Hey, Kensuke-senpai!" She called, trying to keep the smirk off her face and failing. The said teen turned to her, one eyebrow raised.

"You're taking a bath, right?"

"Yeah, that's what I said. Why?"

"Mind if I Slytherin?"

Edasawa winked at the older teen, before fleeing to the girl's shower room to laugh her heart out as she heard Fukui made a weird noise and the alarmed shouts of her teammates. The silverette missed Araki's expression, who can't decide whether to be horrified or knowing, and how Okamura grudgingly hand over money to a smug Murasakibara.

And she missed how red Fukui's face was from embarrassment.

**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, Harry Potter, Star Wars or Lord of the Rings.**

**They belong to their rightful owners.**

**R&amp;R pls!**

**Nekoma**

**P.S – I can't resist adding that 'Mind if I Slytherin' line there.**


	24. NOT AN UPDATE

**AY, HEADS UP!  
**

**CHP. 0, 1 AND 2 UPDATED AND REWRITTEN, Y'ALL!**

**Chapter 3 onwards are still in process :3**


	25. I'M SO SORRY

**So... I disappeared. For what, almost a year? More than a year? I have no excuse, really.**

So. I reread Yousen 13.

And the quality sucks. So much. I'm cringing at multiple points, because of my sheer immaturity and stupidity. Not that I removed those but I'd like to fancy myself having improved, even if just a bit :V.

So, I planned a complete rewrite of this thing, and with a new style. Well, not really a style more like fancying stuff up. I planned to write the story 'Diary-style'; I know it'll be short, but I plan to make a more elaborate and detailed version of those 'diary entries' if requested/OR if I feel like it. I won't release anything yet; I plan to rewrite **_everything _**I'v written so far so I could relax for a while.

I don't know when I would start releasing (tbh, I haven't written anything yet hahahaha) but when I do, I'll make sure to **SPAM THE HELL OUT OF YOU AHAHAHA. **No, kidding, but really, I'll release multiple updates in one sitting. God knows how long exactly I forgot this thing :V

Oh my gooooooooooooooood. So long. So so long.

And speaking of the rewrite, the plans I have for the managers may or may not be scrapped, as I actually decided a plot (THE HORROR) for Yousen 13. Maybe as extra chapters. maybe.

And before I forget:

Guest:

... What? WHY ARE YOU SPAMMING ME WITH MAYUEDA JFC CALM DOWN.

And lastly:

I'm so soooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyy :V


End file.
